


The Hall of the Mountain Kings

by Kicollette



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 79
Words: 60,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicollette/pseuds/Kicollette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Thorin Oakenshield, the after life was everything he had been told, and more. He would have rested in eternal peace had it not been for one last responsibility - finding Kili's ghost. He will need the help of old friends Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarves in his search. (sequel to The Worth of Wild Things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hobbit, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

The Halls of the Mountain Kings

It had taken nearly two years, but Bilbo Baggins had completely returned to the peaceful routine of the Shire. His home was refurbished, his pantry well stocked, and his garden appropriately planted. Or perhaps inappropriately planted, since he _had_ brought back a few Elvish flowers he had admired, and Eastern vegetables that he had grown fond of during his journey across Middle-Earth. Yes, Bilbo was quite enjoying life in the Shire again.

That is what he told Gandalf the Grey, as Gandalf sat down for an after dinner pipe.

"Aren't you going to get that?" asked Gandalf.

"Get what?" replied Bilbo.

"There is a tapping on your door."

"I don't hear anything. Are you teasing me," Bilbo asked anxiously, "or is this an anticipated side-effect of multiple blows to the head? My physician warned me that damages from ill-advised adventures can take years to catch up and render me infirm."

Gandalf raised his hand and listened. "Oh, my. I did not expect this at all."

Gandalf rose from his comfortable seat in the great chair that Bilbo had prepared, and strode to the entrance. He opened the green door a crack, and then threw it open wide.

Bilbo peeked around Gandalf to see...nothing. Just the sky at dusk.

"I can't say that I am happy to see you, old friend." Gandalf spoke to the empty air.

Bilbo spoke up. "Gandalf? I don't see anyone."

"No, I am sure you can't. Bilbo, would you mind terrible inviting Thorin to come in and sit with us this evening?"

"Thorin, you mean..." sputtered Bilbo, "Thorin Oakenshield is out _there_?"

"His ghost, yes."

"No, I don't think I can. No, that's not quite. Hmmm, not to be rude, but I don't think that is a good idea at all."

Gandalf gave him an assuring smile, "Thorin could not harm you if he wanted to and believe me, he means you no harm. His business is with me, and if you do not mind, I would like to conduct it inside. Even ghosts enjoy the pleasure of a warm hearth in the evening."

(*************)

"So, is it a bad thing that Thorin's ghost is here?" Bilbo asked anxiously, once they were all seated. "Is he angry with me? I thought ghosts were supposed to... you know... move on."

Gandalf nodded and tugged on his pipe, perplexed, "They certainly are supposed to move on. I had thought Thorin was ready to depart, having set things right with so many, including you. It is not a good thing when spirits stay. What is that, Thorin? Oh, my, it is an even worse thing when they leave yet come back."

"Perhaps you and I need a drink, Bilbo," Gandalf suggested, "and I will translate for you."

"Should I pour one for Thorin, too?"

"I believe that would be a nice gesture. Make this seem a bit more ...normal."

Gandalf turned to an empty chair nearest the fire, and spoke to the not-so-empty air.

"Thorin, if you will tell your tale, I will speak it in echo, so that Bilbo will know what is said. He is our host, after all."

Gandalf turned to Bilbo and accepted the glass of port. "Thorin is pleased that you will hear his story."

Thorin's spirit sat in a chair and stared into Bilbo's fireplace. He smiled heartily as he began.

"The afterlife was everything we had been told, and more. I followed a river of ...stars... in the sky to the Dwarf Hall built by Mahal for his people. All of my ancestors were there, waiting for me, for this was the Hall of Heroes and Kings.

Because we had been Kings, or could have been Kings of our people, it was important for our souls to congregate in that place. It has been foretold that a King could rise again and resume his Kingship if needed to save his people in a time of great trouble. Whoever that King might be, he would need the strength and wisdom of all who had come before him, or after him. It was only through sharing of their knowledge that a perfect King of Dwarves could emerge.

I was happy there, reunited with my beloved father, Thrain, who had suffered so much in the captivity of Sauron. And my grandfather, Thror! I finally knew Thror in his prime, before gold sickness took hold of him. Oh, he was a magnificent warrior. My brother, Frerin, who had died so young in battle, was there. He could still make me laugh with his jokes and antics. It was a joyful reunion. Fili and Kili were with me, as well. I introduced them to family they had never met, to warrior they had only heard of from legend and song. There was endless feasting, dancing, music, and tales of great deeds.

I listened to them all, and spoke in turn of my own battles, friendships, defeats, and regrets. There was so much to tell about life in exile, and the hardships we faced. A future King would need to know these things. I was glad to tell it, and glad to tell the many things I had done wrong, so that none would repeat them.

Fili spoke as well. As young as he was, he had so many great adventures to tell, so many ideas and plans in his head. I wished I had listened to that boy more when I was alive.

And then there was Kili. Kili listened, same as us, but Kili never spoke. Not a word. Not even his name.

I asked my fellow souls what was to be done. They said that I should not worry, that it was natural for those who had died young, like Frerin, or experienced great solitude or torture before death as my own father, to be shocked and mute for a time. They became better in this place, and eventually all wounds healed.

Kili did not become better. He seemed to _fade_ as time passed, though there was no true sense of time where we were. One day Fili and I looked, and Kili was gone."

Bilbo interrupted "What does that mean, Gandalf?"

"I am not sure." Gandalf said with a helpless shrug, "No one person's path to the afterlife is the same. Thorin is the first Dwarf who has passed over and come back that I have ever heard of. This is all new to me."

Gandalf turned back to the fire, "What is that?"

Thorin continued his story.

"I think I know what had gone so terribly wrong. It had to do with the time that Kili became separated from us, and arrived at Erebor with that Elf girl. I told Kili terrible, hateful things - that he had disgraced himself to care for an Elf, and insulted his mother and all Dwarf-kind, and he should be ashamed and never speak of the time he was with her. I made him send her away without even a proper good bye. That was a harsh thing to do.

I realized I had stopped his voice in this world _and_ the next. I took a boy to war and sacrificed him for love of gold and old grudges. In the afterlife, he carried the burdens of my pride and poor judgment with him and denied a part of his life that was his alone."

Gandalf now spoke his own mind, for the benefit of Bilbo and Thorin, "So, Thorin believes Kili somehow found his way back to Middle-Earth, and Thorin followed. But Thorin, you do not know if Kili only went to another Dwarf Hall, for those who cannot recover. You do not know that he came all the way back to Middle-Earth."

Thorin was insistent, "Yes he did come here. The boy had unfinished business in Middle-Earth. He did not go to a lesser place. His place was in the Hall of Kings, with his family."

Gandalf raised his hands in apology, "I wish you well in finding him, but he is not here and I have no way of knowing where he might be."

Thorin sighed, "I have been hunting him for months, and there is not much time left - I can feel it. I have been to Blue Mountain, and every place Kili and Fili lived. I have been to Bywater, and Bree and I have been to Rohan - though why he would revisit that miserable winter, I know not. I have been through Erebor and back. I have been through Rivendell and Misty Mountains, Beorn's house and even Thranduil's Keep, but I cannot find him. Now, I have come here, to Bilbo, and the start of our journey.  
There are but two places left to look. With my sister - and I admit I am a coward that I did not look in on her already - and with that Elf girl, Rhavaniel Mordemirdanian. I know where my sister is, and I will see her soon. But I cannot find the girl. I need your help, Gandalf."


	2. Scales

Gandalf sympathized with Thorin's despair at the loss of Kili. Any lost soul, Kili's included, was in danger of becoming enslaved to Sauron if trapped on Middle-Earth. But in the grand scheme of the battle between good and evil, Kili was sadly inconsequential. He was no great necromancer. He held no secret maps or keys. He was one lone young person who had died tragically in battle. Kili's soul would not tip power in Sauron's favor. Searching for him would surely distract Gandalf, when the search for the One Ring had to continue.

Thorin need not guess the reasons for Gandalf's hesitancy.

"We are not friends." Thorin told Gandalf bluntly, "Wizards are not friends with the line of Durin. You do not want to help me this time because our plans do not coincide."

Gandalf stiffened at the accusation, but remained silent.

"You only helped with the my quest to reclaim Erebor because the destruction of Smaug served your purpose. You did not care if every Dwarf died in the process. We were tools to you - not friends, not brothers in arms. You think I did not know that?"

"And how was your part of the bargain different?" Gandalf asked.

"I was no different." Thorin agreed, "I was ready to make sacrifices - of lives that were not mine to give - for what I thought was the greater good. Many more Dwarves will be born, and thrive, because my people have a homeland again. That gladdens me. And you have your strong allies in the North when the time comes. Dain Ironfoot and Bard the Bowman are good men, and they will see their Kingdoms rebuilt to hold the tide of Sauron. Many good men would look upon what we did and say our results justified our methods.

I say that we alone can judge if we are good men, and the tipping of the scales will not be by one great battle or deed, but by many small ones. How can we call ourselves good men if we make such judgments about what rises high enough for us to take action? To say Kili was not _worth_ the effort brings you low. Bilbo taught me that - the importance of the small battles, the small choices. I thought you already knew that because of your friendship with him."

"You stopped translating, Gandalf." Bilbo noted. "Is there something wrong? Thorin is not trying to convince you, is he? Because it should not take that much time."

Gandalf looked into Bilbo's eye. Bilbo had complete faith that Gandalf would help. Gandalf could see that Thorin was right. To disappoint Bilbo, in what was so obviously a cause for good, would be the start of much greater losses in Gandalf.

"Of course I will help, Bilbo, "Gandalf assured him. "We are just at a loss of where to start. I do not even know this girl Thorin speaks of. She may not be alive. The Elves of Mirkwood suffered terrible losses and not just in battle - their settlements were attacked by Sauron's surrogates."

Bilbo eagerly provided information "Rhavaniel was at the Battle of Five Armies. I know she survived. I remember her helping the Dwarves clear the dead from the battlefield. I don't know what became of her after that. Balin said goodbye to her, and watched her run after Thranduil's troops."

"Then we must go back to the Woodland Realm."

"I know where she lived and worked." Bilbo said, "I know the names of her entire family, what she likes to eat for breakfast, her favorite song. I can lead you straight to her."

Thorin was gladdened by the news, "I have been to Mirkwood and did not see her, but perhaps I did not know where to look and only missed her. I need Bilbo's help as well, Gandalf."

Gandalf turned to Bilbo, "Do you want to come with us, Bilbo? This is a great deal to ask."

"Of course I will go. I can't imagine anything more important."

Gandalf chuckled. "It will not be like our first quest. We will have good weather, safe roads, no need for secrecy. We may be in Mirkwood this time next month."


	3. The Journey

Gandalf was right about the vast difference between their first journey and their second. They traveled quickly over well-paved roads, and even indulged in several fast coach rides between way stations.

Middle-Earth had changed after the Battle of Five Armies. Dwarves that had not left Blue Mountain in the first wave of reclaimers were coming now, often with tiny Dwarflings in tow.

Tradesmen from Bywater and Bree were traveling to Dale, where the city was being rebuilt and good wages could be had. Bilbo enjoyed this trip greatly, for everyone was from someplace different and had a tale to tell about why they left and what they hoped to find.

Thorin was pleased as well, at how happy his Longbeard tribe had become. He had known most of them in Blue Mountains, and had promised them they would return to their homeland some day. He was able to see the results of a promise fulfilled. The Dwarves often spoke of their sorrow at the loss of King Thorin and his two brave young nephews.

The three travelers spent their nights in comfortable inns, with the generous and well-heeled Bilbo footing the bill. Gandalf had no use for coin and in fairness to Thorin, it cost nothing to feed and shelter a ghost.

They bypassed Rivendell and Beorn's house, only for expediency. Bilbo and Gandalf promised each other that they would return at a slower pace and spend time with their old friends. For now, they needed to reach Mirkwood as quickly as they could.

By the time Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thorin had crossed the Misty Mountains and reached the western edge of Mirkwood, they were alone. All Dwarves and Men had taken a northern route, to skirt the forest, knowing they were not welcome in Thranduil's Realm.

Bilbo and Gandalf were pleasantly surprised to see that those woods were greener than last they saw them. Sauron's defeat had made this place return slowly to health. And the Old Forest Road was somewhat repaired, since King Thranduil was welcoming back any Elves that might be returning to their homes. They were also surprised, though a bit less pleasantly, to be greeted by Thranduil's Guards along that same Road.

Looking at these Guards, one could tell that all was not right in Thranduil's Kingdom. Many of them were far too young to have been in uniform. They should have been in school, and occasionally training, not patrolling roads with a full unit. It bespoke of the losses the Elves had taken in the Battle of Five Armies, two years ago.

Gandalf greeted them pleasantly when challenged about their business, "We are passing through, but would stop and take shelter with you, if you would be so kind. My Hobbit friend was hoping to visit the Mordemirdanian family of blacksmiths."

  
"Yes." Bilbo smiled pleasantly, "I am a great admirer of their work. I'd like to talk to them about a commission before we continue our journey to Dale."

The youngest Guard stepped forward and asked "Did you know Rhavaniel Mordemirdanian?"

This was quite a surprise for the trio, as they had not expected anyone to guess their true mission, let alone so quickly.

An older Guard, who had introduced himself as Eruadan, shushed his younger companion.

"As a matter of fact," Bilbo piped up, "I did meet her."

"Well, don't mention that to the family." Eruadan warned them, "She ran away, and no one has seen her in two years. It still pains them, despite her being a foundling and no true kin to them."

"Did no one look for her?" asked Gandalf.

"Why look for a runaway? She wanted to be gone. She would disappear for days at a time since she was small."

"Prince Legolas did order a search." another young Guard mentioned.

"Which even His Grace did not stay for. He knew she had gone far away and was probably still running."

"She did not run away." the youngest Guard said quietly, "She was taken away."

The Guard leader, Lalaithion, stepped between Gandalf and the Junior Guard, and whispered something that Gandalf could not hear.

Lalaithion turned back to Gandalf and said, "We will gladly escort you through Mirkwood. There is nothing to see in our Realm, if speaking to the blacksmiths was your goal. They are far too busy to entertain outside commissions."

"Very well." replied Gandalf. "We will appreciate your company and protection for the rest of the way."

As they rode through Mirkwood, the youngest Guards introduced themselves to Bilbo.

"I am Herion." the blond one, who mentioned Rhavaniel, said, "and this is Saeldur."

"Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire, near Bree."

"Gandalf the Grey, of wherever the day takes me."

"Pleased to meet you." the young Elves replied. 

Gandalf realized the young Guard would not be talking with his elders keeping a watchful eye. With a little gesture, he summoned a suspicious rustling and hiss in the woods, reminiscent of a spider nest.

Lalaithion heard it and called to the others, "Come with me. Herion, Saeldur - stay with the visitors and keep them to the road. We will catch up with you."

Gandalf waived, "Don't mind us, we need to make time. Good luck with the search."

They urged their mounts to a brisk trot.

As soon as the older Guards were out of earshot, Bilbo began, "Herion, to be perfectly honest with you, we are looking for Rhavaniel."

"I do not believe she is alive." he told them bluntly.

Thorin's hopes were dashed.

"And how do come by this opinion?" Gandalf asked.

Herion went silent and a bit pale.

"I will scout ahead." Saeldur offered. Herion nodded.

Once Saeldur was out of sight, Herion appeared to think hard for a bit, then turned to Bilbo. "Why are you looking for her?"

"She has friends who are worried about her, including me." Bilbo said.

"Friends who are not Elves?"

"Yes."

"They don't talk about Elf business to outsiders, Bilbo." Thorin said, not that he could be heard.

"I did a very foolish and cruel thing when I was younger, and my father's friends tried to protect me from the consequences of my actions." Herion suddenly confessed.

Thorin was surprised, but then, Bilbo had that effect on people. He made them feel at ease, as if they could tell him anything, and share their burdens for a while.

"And this has something to do with Rhavaniel's disappearance?" Bilbo asked gently.

"It has everything to do with it. My father had been among the first Guards to go looking for a group of thirteen Dwarves that had escaped from King Thranduil's Keep. Rhavaniel was found with those Dwarves. She had helped them, it was said, maybe even helped them escape. She came back home alive, while my father did not.

There were awful stories about how my father had died and...... I blamed Rhavaniel. I set fire to the new West Forge with her in it. I didn't meant to, but I nearly killed her, and she stood accused of starting the fire. She would not tell on me, though.

I told Adanion, my father's closest friend, what I had done. Adanion said he would make it right. I did not know what he meant. Next thing I heard, Rhavaniel was missing and Tauriel, who was Chief of Guards at the time, suspected Adanion of doing her harm."

  
Thorin was anguished. "Even I never imagined Elves would hurt that girl over consorting with Dwarves. Kili was right to have been so worried about her. I should have listened to him, and kept her with us. If he had known in his heart she was safe, he might never have left the Halls of Kings. This was my doing."

Gandalf would have been at a loss for words, even if he had dared speak to Thorin in front of Herion. Now, he was forced to wonder how a Dwarf spirit would even begin to look for an Elf in the afterlife. Their heavens were made by their Makers, and separate, as all knew.

Bilbo thought to ask. "Wait, was this before or after the Battle of Five Armies?"

"Before. Tauriel died at that battle, and Adanion as well. I was never able to ask him what had become of Rhavaniel."

Bilbo sighed with relief, "I can assure you that Rhavaniel was alive, in Erebor, after the Battle. I saw her myself. She survived whatever Adanion might have done."

"I never heard that before." Herion said with tears of relief. "Thank you. If you find her, and I will pray that you do, please tell her that I am sorry. We were friends as children."

"Aren't you still children?"

"I suppose. Hasn't felt that way in a long time, though."


	4. The City of Dale

Once clear of Mirkwood, the three travelers said goodbye to the young Elf Guards and thanked them for their help.

They journeyed north to Dale. They once more found the roads well paved and protected, populated by fellow travelers, both Dwarf and Men. No Elves appeared to live or work in Esgaroth.

Thorin, who did not sleep, stared into the fires each night. He grew quieter as they drew closer to Dale and the Gates of Erebor. He was beginning to doubt that the Elf girl would ever be found. She was no doubt hiding from her fellow Elves, and for good reason. But who among Men or Dwarves might have taken her in? She was so very young to have been left on her own.

(*******)

The three travelers arrived in Dale and sent word of their arrival to Bard the Bowman, now Lord of the non-Dwarf citizenry of Esgaroth, and Master of Dale. The city was thriving, and completely unrecognizable from the abandoned ruins that Bilbo had seen two years ago. Thorin had passed through Dale when he first returned from the Halls of Mahal some months past, but even he was surprised at how much progress had been made. More ruins had been taken down and new structures built.

Word of the arrival of Gandalf and Bilbo was welcome news for Bard. He respected Bilbo's efforts at avoiding bloodshed before the Battle of Five Armies, and Gandalf's valiant fight during the Battle itself.

Bard greeted Gandalf and Bilbo warmly, and escorted them to the repaired City Hall. Gandalf had decided beforehand that they would not trouble Bard with the news that Thorin's ghost was with them. Though they had been allied at the end, the relationship between Bard and Thorin had been strained, and the presence of a ghost could prove to be disconcerting for their reunion.

Once they had settled in and enjoyed pleasantries and reminiscences, Bilbo asked, "Are there any Elves residing in Dale?"

Bard shook his head, "We have a small group of officials from King Thranduil who conduct the business of trade and return home quickly. Elves do not care for the bustle of city life, or the many strangers, and certainly not for the Dwarves, whose population seems to double every few months."

"He is lying." Thorin told Gandalf. Always a good judge of the truth in life, Thorin's ghost was even better due to his sensitivity to warmth.

Gandalf nodded a quiet agreement with Thorin.

"We were hoping there were Elves that could be hired as guides. We are urgently looking for one of their kind, and would welcome any help." Gandalf said.

"I can ask Thranduil's people on your behalf. I am expecting some in three days time." Bard offered.

"That is too long." Thorin snapped, and laid a ghostly hand on Bard's shoulder. Bard reacted as if chilled, but not frightened. Bilbo was oblivious to Thorin's actions, but he could tell that Gandalf was becoming increasingly impatient with someone.

Gandalf rubbed his hands together, "Cold in here, isn't it? Winter is certainly coming - would that we could throw out that chill air like a rude guest."

Gandalf walked to the fireplace and added several logs to the already crackling fire. Gandalf appeared to mutter a bit to himself by the fire as he warmed his hands.

Bilbo smiled apologetically at Bard, "Gandalf's mind is weighted down with worry about our missing friend, you see. We are at a loss for places to look. If there are no Elves, then perhaps a bounty hunter could help us?"

"A what, now?" asked Gandalf, turning his attention back to Bard and Bilbo.

"Oh, some of our fellow travelers mentioned that Bard hired skilled fighters to run the last of the Orcs out of the surrounding land. They are the reason the roads have been so safe for over a year." Bilbo explained.

"A bounty hunter seems a bit harsh, Bilbo. We are hunting a young friend, not an Orc." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf is right to be concerned about the rough sort you may encounter by hiring a hunter." Bard cautioned them. "Most of them were more apt to fight each other and the Dwarves than Orcs. We are finally seeing them leave, good riddance, since their source of income is gone. I would not want to see you hire one."

"Perhaps you could direct us to a trustworthy one?" Bilbo pressed. "It is worth the risk to us."

"There are only two I trust. One I hired as a soldier, and he has been sent South to Rohan to buy good cavalry horses. He will not be back for a month. The other is an Elf named Raven who may have stayed on, temporarily." Bard said with reluctance. "She worked as a bounty hunter for nearly a year, and was better than the whole lot of mercenaries combined. She may be willing to talk to you about Esgaroth - the secret trails and caves. We citizens have been so busy harvesting and rebuilding that only the bounty hunters truly know this land. She is also one of the few I trust not to cut your throat and steal your purse."

"Raven?" mused Gandalf, "That is not a true Elf name."

Bard shrugged, "She is an unusual Elf."

Bilbo asked, "Is she quite short and dark for an Elf?"

Bard was startled, but replied, "Yes."

Gandalf allowed himself a bit of optimism, "Bard, she may be the very one we are looking for."

Bard was not pleased, "Why would you be looking for Raven?"

"We think she might be an old friend." Gandalf offered.

" _Might_ be? You do not know your friends?"

Bilbo assured him, "I will know her if I see her."

"I do count her as friend, and she is shy around strangers." Bard said, "I will relay a message. I know where to find her _if_ she is here. If she does know you, and wishes to speak with you, then I will arrange it."

Gandalf sensed Bard's reluctance, and sought to assure him by being accommodating. "That is a lovely idea, Bard, thank you."

Thorin fumed, "That is not acceptable. We need to see her immediately, and what will we do if she tells Bard 'no'? Sit here idle?"

Gandalf swatted at the air, "Oh, now it is getting quite too hot in here."

"Ask him where she is! He is hiding something." Thorin demanded.

"Enough!" Gandalf raised his staff. What he might do with it was a question neither Thorin or Gandalf wanted answered. Thorin nodded silently. Gandalf turned to see Bard and Bilbo staring at him with apprehension.

"Enough....conversation, I am afraid. I am quite weary. Perhaps if you could recommend an inn?" Gandalf asked. "I should like to take a hot meal and an early bed."

"I have already arranged that you stay in the inn next to this Hall." Bard told them. "It is called Gladsome Company. I thought I would dine with you tonight, but perhaps I should let you take your leave and we three meet there for breakfast tomorrow?"  
"Splendid idea." Gandalf enthused.

"And you will speak to Raven at our behest?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course." Bard assured him. "I will look for her tonight."


	5. Gladsome Company

Gandalf was as good as his word, and ordered an early dinner and a bottle of wine at the Gladsome Company. Bilbo sat down with him. 

"Is Thorin with us?" Bilbo asked. 

Gandalf scowled, "He should be, but he is not. He is no doubt spying on Bard. Shameful behavior. He swore he would meet us back here for breakfast, at least."

"Gandalf, would you mind terrible if I took leave of you for a bit? I should like to explore the City. It has changed so much."

"Go right ahead. I had the innkeeper's lad send word to Balin that we have arrived, and will meet him tomorrow afternoon."

After a bit of excellent stew and fresh baked bread, Bilbo readied himself to depart. In all honesty, Bilbo had also planned to spy on Bard, to see if he might lead them to Rhavaniel. But Bilbo took Gandalf's words to heart - to spy on their gracious host would be wrong. Instead, Bilbo thought that with careful observation and a willingness to listen, he might figure this out on his own. He found that direct questions were met with suspicion, but a more leisurely approach tended to yield success.

Bilbo asked the innkeeper's son, "How many forges are there in the City now?" for he knew Rhavaniel was trained as a smith.

"At least four." the young man replied. "One in each quarter of the City, but smaller ones are cropping up as more tradesmen move in. The biggest by far is the south east - it is part of the armory. Lord Bard wants us to build up a proper army. We have a handful of full time guards now, but eventually every able-bodied citizen will be expected to learn to fight, to defend Dale." 

"That sounds like a wise plan." Bilbo nodded. "Have you been trained to fight yet?"

"Oh, no, Sir. Bard lets us choose when, and my Papa says I can train this winter when he does not need me so much. Bard does not want anyone's farm or business to suffer."

"Bard is a good leader. I first met him in Lake-Town, and he impressed me greatly." Bilbo smiled.

"Aye, Bard is not swayed by greed, like the former Master of Lake-Town and his lackeys. We are lucky to have him. People here want to be citizens, and do our part. Not like the bounty hunters." the young man noted with derision. 

"I heard they were unpopular." Bilbo nodded. 

"We needed them, that is certain. But when they started drinking their wages, they ran rough over the gentlefolk of the town. They went to the taverns the Dwarves frequented when they were spoiling for a fight. Most of them thought they'd be hired as soldiers, after they ran out of Orcs to hunt, but Bard was not having it. That crowd of louts has been thinning out for the last year, and we may soon see the last of them. 

"Were they all that bad? I heard a few stayed?"

"Yes, Sir, a few were glad to settle down. We have two brothers, Fenrick and Edrick, who have a cabin to the south and are looking forward to a good winter of trapping. Master Beywynd had been a proper cavalry officer in Rohan, but lost his family to plague. Bard was pleased that he wanted to stay in Dale after the Orcs were gone. Beywynd is Bard's Master at Arms now. Bard never really counted Beywynd as a bounty hunter - saw himself in Beywynd, if the fates had been as unkind, I suppose. They are great friends."

"Is Bard friends with any of the other bounty hunters?"

"Oh, there is Bard's Black Elf...." and then the boy stopped. 

"I have heard of her." Bilbo reassured him, "Raven is her name. Bard himself told me she was better than all the rest combined."

"Well, if you already know of her." the boy began, "We don't like to mention her to strangers. Bard and Beywynd have said Elves do not care for one of their own living among Men, and the Dwarves do not like her, as they hate all Elves. It is upon us to make her welcome here. And she is welcome. Even before she took up Orc hunting, many veterans of the Battle of Five Armies swear they are only alive because of her and her tame Warg."

And now Bilbo was sure Rhavaniel and the Elf called Raven were one and the same.

"Have you seen her lately?" Bilbo asked.

"I never got a good look at her. She always kept to herself, wearing that long black cloak and hood. She never frequented the taverns. But I hope to see her this winter. I'll train in archery at the armory first, and that is where she lives, along with her Warg. I hear she is a beauty."

"With black hair and green eyes?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She and I have met before - a long time ago." Bilbo smiled. "Which way to the armory?"


	6. The Forge

Thorin did not have to wait long for Bard to leave City Hall. Thorin did hate spying. It was beneath his dignity as a Dwarf and a King to be anything other than forthright in his dealings with others. But his inability to speak with any living thing but Gandalf had severely limited him. Thorin was left without his powers of persuasion. 

'What I would not give to enjoy a good argument!' Thorin said to himself. He missed conversation more than the taste of food or drink. 

Bard quickly made his way to the new armory on the eastern edge of Dale. Thorin followed Bard inside, but was forced to hang back in the shadows as Bard passed a hot forge. Thorin did not want to be seen, and with enough heat, his spirit would shine with a blue glow whether he wanted it to or not. His colors were not the green or dark grey of other spirits of Middle-Earth - the lost and the wicked. Thorin's spirit was still healthy, and his own to command.

Thorin was able to catch sight of Bard interrupting what appeared to be an adolescent blacksmith, sharpening spikes at a pedal stone. The smith was well garbed in leather apron, gloves, and mask to protect against the shower of sparks. When the small figure lifted the mask, Thorin saw her face.

"There you are." Thorin said, with relief. 

Rhavaniel looked much older than two years passed, Thorin though. She seemed...harder, somehow. She would not be mistaken for a child now, despite her short stature. She would be what, barely fifty? An Elf that age should still be in school. 

It was certainly Rhavaniel, though, with black hair, golden brown skin, and those big emerald eyes. 

Thorin noticed the spacious pen adjacent to the armory for Rhavaniel's pet Warg - nasty thing. Though on second glance, her Warg seemed far different than any he had seen before. Belonging to an Elf rather than an Orc must have agreed with the beast. This Warg obviously enjoyed regular meals and thoughtful grooming. His fur was luxurious rather than ragged and matted. With his black coat, white chest, and self-satisfied demeanor, he reminded Thorin of giant housecat, curled up in the sun without a care in the world. 

Thorin shook his head, "There is no end to the strangeness of that girl."

Thorin watched Bard speak to Rhavaniel at length. Both looked concerned. 

'How threatening could anyone find Bilbo Baggins?' Thorin mused. Still, if Bilbo could find Rhavaniel, then it made sense that anyone else could. 

Bard put a comforting hand on Rhavaniel's shoulder, nodded, and turned to leave. Thorin was left with no idea what they had agreed to. He decided to circle around and enter the armory from the archery range or the Warg's pen, to avoid being seen in the heat.


	7. Visitors

When Thorin's ghost returned to the armory through a more hospitable entrance, he was surprised to see that Bilbo had found Rhavaniel as well. The burglar was full of surprises. 

"Miss Rhavaniel!" Bilbo called out. "It is so good to see you."

Rhavaniel had not yet re-equipped herself with the bulky blacksmith gear after Bard's visit. Bilbo was able to notice her immediately. He remembered Rhavaniel as a pretty girl, and she was now a beautiful young woman. She had the high cheekbones and graceful pointed ears of an Elf, but her features were full rather than sharp and narrow. Her eyes were wide and green, and fringed with thick black lashes. Her lips reminded one of a blooming, dark pink rose. Her skin was a golden brown that made her seem somehow warmer than other Elves. 

"Mister Boggins?" she said with surprise. "I was not expecting you."

Bilbo smiled at the mangling of his name. He knew that Rhavaniel had learned his name from Kili, and it was Kili who had originally mispronounced it. Bilbo did not care to correct her, since "Boggins" was now an endearing reminder of Thorin's youngest nephew. Besides, a good burglar should cultivate an alias or two. 

Rhavaniel shook Bilbo's hand."Please come sit down. May I offer you a mug of cider?"

"That sounds lovely." Bilbo smiled up at her. 

Rhavaniel led Bilbo to an area near the forge where benches were arranged and a score of boys were fletching arrows. 

"Mister Boggins, I should like you to meet the archers of Esgaroth. First class."

None of the boys had met a real, live Hobbit. They were eager to make acquaintance, while Rhavaniel prepared mugs of hot cider for all, to enjoy on this autumn day. 

After answering a dozen questions about Hobbits, mostly related to his feet, Rhavaniel bid the boys to leave her alone with her guest. 

"Go with Bennen and practice for a while." she told them, "Mister Boggins and I have some catching up to do." 

Unbeknownst to them, Thorin sat down beside them. He wanted to be close enough to read the girl's eyes. 

"How long have you been working here?" Bilbo asked. 

"Over a year." she explained. "Once the armory was properly built up, Lord Bard thought that he should select some boys to train early as elite archers. Bard has tried to place all the children that have lost one or more parents with a good apprenticeship. This is just one of many programs that he has. I teach them archery, and how to make their own weapons. I make supplies for the adult archers, and help the other smiths with design and construction of larger weapons, such as the new windlass. I enjoy the work."

"I heard you were hunting Orcs and goblins before then?" Bilbo asked quizzically.

"Oh, yes I did. Beywynd - that is Bard's Master at Arms - teases that I was so good at it, I put us both out of work." she laughed. "But I would not have wanted to hunt Orcs any longer. It was unpleasant under the best of circumstances. The roads are safe now, all the way south to Mirkwood and west to this side of Misty Mountains, so it was worth it." 

"Have you had any other visitors?"

"You are the first, and a pleasant surprise at that." Rhavaniel told him."I see none that knew me before. I like it that way. I don't think you understand, Mister Boggins, my people were not happy to see me back." 

"I know." Bilbo told her as gently as he could, "Gandalf and I ran into your young friend, Herion, on the way here."

Rhavaniel froze. 

"He was sure you were dead," Bilbo rushed to say, "and it pained him greatly. He wanted to tell you, if you were still alive, how very sorry he was." 

"Did you tell him you thought I was alive?" she asked, casually sipping her cider. 

"Well, yes, of course I did. He was happy to hear it." 

Rhavaniel nodded, "If you see him again, you may tell him his apology was accepted." 

"She is lying." Thorin said to Bilbo. "I do not blame her." 

"Do you....have any Dwarf visitors?" Bilbo asked. 

Thorin sighed, "Kili was not here, Bilbo." even though he knew Bilbo could not hear him. 

Thorin could sense things. He had discovered that he could see his own trail behind himself, even months after he had passed by. Gandalf had seen it too, once Thorin had shown him what to look for. He would surely have seen Kili's pale footprints, had he ever set foot in this armory. 

Rhavaniel grimaced. "My relationship with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield has certainly not improved over the last two years. I know they are your dear companions, and brothers in arms, Mister Boggins, but they hold no friendship for me, nor I for them."

"I am sorry to hear that." Bilbo said. 

"I have not seen a Dwarf in nearly a year. Bard has restricted certain quarters of the City, mostly to keep Thranduil's Elves and Dain's Dwarves apart. Neither tribe are allowed in this quarter with the armory, so I am undisturbed. If I need something in the market the Dwarves frequent, I send a boy."

"I don't suppose you would be willing to meet with me and Balin tomorrow for tea?"

Rhavaniel shook her head. "No! I will not break the truce that Bard negotiated between us."

"Bard negotiated.....? How badly were you getting along with the Dwarves that you have a formal truce?"

At that moment, a rosy cheeked woman arrived pushing a cart. "Hello, Raven." she called. 

"If you will excuse me, Mister Boggins. The boys get meals delivered from a nearby tavern, as part of Bard's care for them. This is their dinner time. You are welcome to join us."

"Thank you, but I should take my leave now, and let you tend to your charges. Might I come back in the morning to see you? There is someone I want to introduce to you." Bilbo asked. 

"Certainly." she told him. "But not until mid-morning, please. I will have to see the boys fed and set to tasks before I can speak with you and your companion."

"She is lying to you, Bilbo. Do not let her get away with that." Thorin warned. 

"That sounds perfect. Have a good evening." and Bilbo trustingly departed.


	8. Tombs

Bilbo returned to the inn, with Thorin trudging silently behind.

They found Gandalf by the fire, enjoying spiced wine and an apple tart dessert.

"I have found Rhavaniel." Bilbo announced. "She seems fine. I thought I should wait until you were with me to discuss the.... _ghost situation_." Bilbo's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You should have waited before you spoke to her at all." Gandalf scolded. "What is your assessment, Thorin?"

"Wait, Thorin was there?" Bilbo asked with concern.

"Yes, I was. I followed Bard."

Gandalf waived at the air, "Of course you did. No respect for decorum."

"Wait, wait. I should be able to tell if Thorin is near or not. That is a reasonable request." Bilbo stated.

"Fine." said Thorin, and laid a hand upon Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo jumped as he did when he was a child, and an older cousin slipped a snowball down the back of his shirt. "Brrrrrrrrr. That is chilling."

Bilbo looked behind him. Their proximity to the fire, and the warmth taken from the touch was enough for the ghost of Thorin to be lit, very briefly, in a mystical blue glow.

Bilbo smiled at his old friend. "Thorin, it is good to see you. That was well worth a small chill. You may remind me of your presence at any time."

Thorin nodded, then faded once more from Bilbo's sight.

Gandalf sighed. "Thorin assures me that Kili's spirit has never been to that armory. He also tells me that the girl was very nervous to have been found out, Bilbo."

Bilbo was hurt, "I thought she was quite pleased to see me."

"Indeed she was. It is others that she is afraid of. She is afraid our inquiries have alerted other Elves that she is alive." Gandalf explained.

"I did not wish to make life difficult for her." Bilbo said, defensively.

"Thorin also tells me she lied to you, about her willingness to see us tomorrow." Gandalf relayed.

"Why would she do such a thing? She knows I mean her no harm!" Bilbo protested.

"Bilbo, you barged in and tore down the walls she built against her past. She needed to be coaxed out. We may be forced to explain our full motives to Bard." Gandalf sighed. "Thorin says she trusts him."

Gandalf paused to listen. "What is that? Thorin bids us good night, and he wants me to thank you for your very kind treatment of the girl. Had you not befriended her when you first met her, we would never have a chance to gain her trust. He is sure we will find a way to enlist her help. You have done no harm, Bilbo."

(*************)

While Gandalf and Bilbo retreated to their rooms and a well deserved sleep, Thorin walked to Erebor. He needed to see Kili's tomb once more, and find his sister. He knew she came there often and always at the end of the day.

Thorin was not disappointed. He found his sister, Dís, engaged in conversation at the tomb of her sons. She was talking to them as if they were all gathered around the table after dinner, discussing the events of the day.

She talked to Thorin about the details of running Erebor.

" _People want their old family quarters that their grandparents described, but find them taken by families that arrived earlier..... there is enough room for all, but there is bickering...._ "

She discussed things she knew Thorin would care about.

" _The harvest was excellent in Esgaroth, but we fear the demands placed by the growing population of Men and Dwarves will drive up the price of bread to levels unaffordable to the poor. Dain and Bard are discussing subsidies. Dain never thought he would have to contend with such issues, but he is adjusting and Balin has proven to be an invaluable advisor..._."

She read to her oldest son, Fili, from a book Ori had recommended to her.

"T _hey are still recovering and repairing books from the library, and Ori always comes to me with his latest favorite.._."

She talked to Fili about planning celebrations in the spring, where the younger Dwarves would be holding competitions.

" _I am having prizes made for sword, battle ax, archery......I think of what you would have liked, since you and you brother would have won many of them yourselves..._."

She spoke to Kili about how his young friends, Gimli and Ori, faired.

" _But the best news is the progress on you aerie. I am so glad Ori found all of your sketches and gave them to me. He said you were going to keep a pet bird there. I know you and Fili wanted another falcon after Pyke died but seriously, drilling a hole in the Mountain to keep birds? When did you become so extravagant? No doubt you got such a notion from the Elf cities you visited._

_Once the Mining Commission assured Dain it would be safe to tunnel from inside Erebor straight to your ledge, it was surprisingly easy. Since they found the vein of mithril, it has been difficult to have them slow down._

_The mithril more than compensates for the labor already. Dain and I have agreed that the surplus will go toward a bonus for the miners and possibly also the food subsidies I was just discussing with your Uncle Thorin._

_No miner had ever heard of mithril being discovered in Lonely Mountain, and never so high in any mountain. They call it miraculous_."


	9. The Trail Goes Cold

Thorin was late for breakfast at the Gladsome Company Inn. Bard had already joined Gandalf and Bilbo, who had ordered an egg and mushroom pie with a side of bacon for them to share. 

"Raven cannot see you today." Bard informed them. "There was an Orc sightings last night, and I had to send her out quickly to investigate." 

"When will she be back?" Gandalf asked, trying to be casual with his disappointment.

"Hard to say. It depends on what she finds." Bard shrugged, noncommittally. 

"I thought the Orcs were all gone." Bilbo was unhappy being lied to. A hobbit of the Shire was not used to such dealings. A merchant might exaggerate the worth of his wares, but that just added to the sport of a good haggle. Personal matters were entirely different. 

"The Orcs are gone because we investigate every sighting immediately." Bard countered. "I understand that Raven is the very same Elf you were looking for?"

"Yes." Bilbo confirmed.

"Now that you know she is well, and have had a visit, you will be moving on?" Bard asked pointedly. 

"No, we will not." Bilbo replied, taken aback by Bard's tone. 

"What Bilbo means is, we have friends to see in Erebor." Gandalf replied. "We will be here for quite some time and will gladly wait until Rhavaniel returns from her hunt."

"When we began looking for her, we did not know that she had good reason to hide." Bilbo explained, no patience for subtlety or subterfuge. "I am sorry I frightened her. I did not mean to. But, Gandalf and I have something important to tell her." 

Gandalf interceded, "We need to ask a favor of her, that is true. But I believe she will be very willing to do this, once she hears us out. I assure you, Rhavaniel's safety is our first concern." 

"We may not need her." Thorin said, arriving mid-conversation and trying to get Gandalf's attention. 

Gandalf fought off a look of exasperation, and turned back to Bard. "She will not regret helping us, I promise you. Please ask her to speak with us. It is of great importance and urgency."

"I have found Kili's trail, Gandalf! We are wasting time." Thorin paced, eager to get started.

"I will give her a message," Bard said cautiously, "when she returns. I cannot make any promises. She makes choices for herself."

"We would not have it any other way." Bilbo assured him.

(***********)

Bard bid the travelers good day after breakfast, but left them with no idea when he would bring them word of Rhavaniel's decision. Thorin's ghost was not concerned, however, as he eagerly led Gandalf and Bilbo to the eastern edge of Dale. Once clear of the buildings, Thorin pointed up at the cliff. 

"Kili was at his tomb, and recently. His tracks were all through Erebor, as if he had spent some time visiting his mother and old friends. I searched most of the night, and found the one path he took to exit the Mountain. He walked through Dale without stopping, and then he went this way, up the cliff."

Bilbo was oblivious to what was being asked. 

Gandalf turned to Thorin, "You are not expecting Bilbo and I to climb the cliff wall, are you?"

"He's what now?" Bilbo asked in alarm.

"What is the problem? They have a new scaffolding. It is perfectly safe." Thorin argued. "You've climbed worse."

"Out of necessity, not stupidity. Come along Bilbo, we shall rent two mounts for the day." and with that Gandalf ended the argument. 

(*****)

A few hours later, Gandalf and Bilbo arrived by horse and pony, respectively, at the top of the eastern spur of Lonely Mountain, to a bell tower that was being reconstructed for the City Watch. 

"Ah, this is a beautiful view of the city. What a pleasant day for a ride." Bilbo noted. 

Gandalf spotted Thorin pacing restlessly. 

"So much for pleasantries." the wizard sighed. 

"The trail goes cold here." Thorin informed Gandalf with distress.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I cannot find it in the grass, along the foothills! I have been searching for hours while you two rode up here. Kili did not suddenly go straight up! The trail is too faint, somehow, on this surface." 

Gandalf looked around. "Of course, it is buried in tall grass." He used his staff to push away at it. " We will not be able to track him through the plains except at a crawl. "

"What if we do not find Kili before snowfall?" Thorin asked with dread. 

"We will deal with that when and if it happens." Gandalf replied, trying to sound more confident than he was. "We will need Rhavaniel - she can lead us straight to where they started on the other side of these plains, and quickly. Let us hope that we did not already frighten her away for good." 

They turned their ponies around and headed back to Dale. They would have to pick up the pace in order to meet Balin in Erebor, as promised.

(*********)

Thorin walked beside Gandalf and Bilbo during the ride back to Dale. 

"I was filled with hope to see Kili's trail at his tomb." Thorin told Gandalf. "There was no trace of him before, I swear, and I had been back twice since my return." 

"Thorin, many things trouble me. If unfinished business or lost loves were enough to bring a soul back from the afterlife, there would be more spirits than living people in Middle-Earth. Why Kili?"

"I wish I knew. None could explain how he left without permission, or even found a passage to leave. No one soul should have had the knowledge or power to open a path for Kili to return." Thorin sighed.

"Wait, were you given permission to leave?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. I never could have left without it. They warned me that Kili might be lost between worlds because of his unnatural departure. They said I might never find him, and never come back myself. I did not care, I could not stay there a moment longer. The finally agreed to let me go, but they refused to let Fili come with me. They said whatever wrongs had been done were not Fili's to atone for, only mine."

"That explains you. You were pushed out of the Halls of Kings." Gandalf chuckled.

Bilbo asked, "What?"

"There was a vote, my friend." Gandalf smiled, "Whether Thorin won or lost is a matter of perspective."

Thorin frowned, "If Kili was not pushed out from the Great Hall of Mahal, then he must have been pulled from Middle-Earth?"

"Possibly." Gandalf nodded solemnly. "You and Fili had thrived there, while Kili alone faded?"

"Yes."

Gandalf pondered this, "Perhaps Kili was being pulled from the start. Whatever that pull was, it was not very powerful - it took years, and only allowed Kili to return after you arrived to look for him." 

Thorin was disheartened, "Will I have to start over in my search?"

"No, I think the fact that his trail from Erebor starts where his travels with the Elf girl ended means he is indeed looking for her. Tragically, he would not have know that she had stayed so close to his tomb. His path was in sight of Bard's armory. I wish we knew how far ahead of us Kili is." 

Bilbo followed enough of the conversation to ask, "But if Kili was called back, shouldn't we determine who did so and why?" 

"It was the work of the Elf, then." Thorin said.

"Thorin accuses Rhavaniel." Gandalf explained to Bilbo. "That is a possibility, but I understand she is just a young Elf, trained at the forge, not in sorcery. I do not know how she would have the ability. What about Kili's mother?"

"Dis? Perhaps in grief she would have called, if she knew how, but not for one son only. She loved them both. Fili spoke of missing her, but he would have said something if he felt a pull toward Middle-Earth."

"This raises disturbing questions." Gandalf admitted.


	10. Thorin's Company

Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo enter the Gates of Erebor, a bit late for their appointed reunion with Balin. They were please to see that Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Bifur and Bofir had also come to see them. After warm greetings, they sat down to lunch.

Balin explained the absence of Oin, Gloin, Bombur and Nori. Bard's Master at Arms, a man named Beywynd, had graciously offered to take a contingent of Dwarves with him to Rohan. Gloin and Bombur went to buy good ponies on King Dain's behalf, since no better could be found in Middle-Earth. Oin went to confer with the healers of Rohan, to learn how they treated the plague that tragically passed through the south a few years prior. Oin wanted Nori with them, in case the healers of Rohan weren't willing to share their best potions with Dwarves, and the skills of a thief were needed.

Once the state of everyone's health and happiness had been established, Gandalf began the difficult task of explaining the true purpose of his visit. When the wizard finished, the Dwarves stared at him silently. Balin was the first to speak.  
"Thorin is with us, now?" he asked hesitantly.

Gandalf smiled, "He is, and he is greatly pleased to see you all so well. He wants you to know that there is a place for each of you in the Halls of Mahal, and he sends word from your father, Fundin, of how proud he is of his sons."

Balin dabbed at his eyes, "No matter how old one becomes, you are like a little boy when you hear a word of praise from your father. Thank you."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Dwalin scowled.

"Dwalin!" Balin scolded. "Gandalf and Bilbo would not play such cruel games."

"Thorin enlisted my help because no one else can hear him. If Dwalin doubts that Thorin is speaking to me at this very moment, he offers to tell me the exact location and design of Dwalin's first tattoo. Thorin was with you when it happened, and regrettably, has one exactly like it."

"Enough!" Dwalin replied. "That will do for now."

"Explain how we can help Kili. That is the reason you are here?" Balin returned them to the most serious matter at hand.

"Kili's spirit is in peril if he is not found and returned to the Halls of Mahal very soon." Gandalf confirmed.

Gandalf feared that Thorin was also in jeopardy. His spirit was fading, even to the wizard's eyes. Cold weather was coming, and the anniversary of Thorin's death loomed. Gandalf had not yet shared his fears with Bilbo or Thorin, hoping that he was wrong.

"Kili was in Erebor, and we can try to track him. But the greater question is the reason for his return. We thought Kili might be looking for the Elf girl, Rhavaniel. But she is avoiding us and may have left Dale for parts unknown. Do any of know where she might have gone?"

Balin shook his head "We do not speak with her. The girl asked to stay in Erebor after Kili died, but I had to refuse her. It would have been completely inappropriate. We did not know she hadn't gone home until Dwalin saw her hunting Orcs by herself a month after the Battle. She must have developed a taste for adventure."

"She has crossed paths with Dwarves a few times since, but never for what you would call pleasant conversations. " Ori offered.

Dori frowned, "Are you sure Kili's ghost would be looking for her? He only knew that girl for a fortnight."

Dwalin spoke solemnly, "Kili swore to me, the first thing he was going to do after the battle was find that girl. Stay with eyes on her long enough, and Kili will find you."

"Unfortunately, I have yet to see this girl. If we cannot find her, we cannot find Kili." Gandalf insisted.

Dwalin pushed himself away from the table, stood, and walked off in silence.

Balin explained, "Dwalin and Rhavaniel had more than a few disputes in the year after we reclaimed Erebor. At first it was over hunting Orcs. Dwalin felt it was his duty. In truth, he did not know quite what else to do with himself in peacetime. But Rhavaniel considered hunting to be her livelihood - Bard was paying her for every Orc head she brought in."

"Her and all the other bounty hunters." Dori said, "None of them cared for Dwalin doing for free what they could be paid to do. They'd have taken his head if they thought they could get away with it."

"Sometimes I think Bard would have paid them double for Dwalin's head." Bofur quipped.

Balin continued. "She accused Dwalin of chasing Orc mostly in her territory, to drive her away. She probably was not wrong on that count."

"She was good enough to bring Dwalin back home once, when he broke his leg out hunting by himself." Bofur mentioned.

"That just insulted him. Made things worse." Dori confided. "In every tavern in Dale, Dwalin called Bard a fool for hiring a little Elf girl to hunt Orcs. And every time he did, it ended in a fight."

"Those were good times." Bofur recalled, "Until the best taverns got tired of it, and banned all us Dwarves."

"The people of Dale respect Bard." Dori explained. "He is a good leader. And soon they respected Raven, too. She would come back from a long hunt laden down with Orc heads. Everyone thought Bard was brilliant to hire an Elf."

"Tensions reached the breaking point last year." Balin explained. "Two Dwarrowdams claimed to have been insulted by a she-Elf in Dale. Well, there being only one she-Elf in the whole city, Dwalin decides it had to be Rhavaniel, or Raven as she calls herself now. Dwalin went to confront Bard about the complaint, and the next thing you know, the two of them are arguing and Raven put an arrow in Dwalin's shoulder."

Bilbo was aghast, "Rhavaniel shot Dwalin?"

"Because she's in Bard's service!" Dori argued, "That is what she is supposed to do if she thinks her master is threatened."

"No wonder Bard had to make a truce."

"Dain was furious with Dwalin. He might have ruined all of our trade agreements." Dori grumbled, "Over what? Here Bard had apologized to those Dwarf women and already paid them for their trouble. Dwalin should have let it go and told our people to stop complaining. Instead he needed to make it worse, because Raven was involved."

"There had already been talk of dividing up Dale, and that clinched it. Dwalin hasn't been back to the city since, not even the section open to Dwarves. The terms of truce were harsh on both of them." Balin said with sadness. "Dwalin had already made sure that no Elves were allowed in Erebor unless carrying paper from King Dain. Then, as part of the truce, it was agreed that Rhavaniel would never enter Erebor. Dwalin had that last part added."

Gandalf was discouraged, "Were none of you on speaking terms with her?"

They all shook their heads 'no'.

Bilbo asked, "What else did you know about her, though? Who did she hunt with? Where did she live before the armory? Who are her friends?"

"Bard is the only person we knew her to be speak to."

"No one else?"

"I often wondered why she stayed." Ori spoke hesitantly. "The Orcs are gone, if she wanted adventure. Dis is beyond her reach if she had still wanted to talk to her about Kili."

"Maybe this is her home, now." Bilbo said, "She had no other place to go."

"Are you saying she _couldn't_ go back to Thranduil's Kingdom?" Balin asked.

"She ran away from there." Bilbo told them. "The Elves were not pleased that she consorted with Dwarves. A boy confessed to setting a building on fire with her in it, and that was her friend."

"We had no idea she was not welcome home." Balin replied with heavy heart. "We would have done different if we had."

The Dwarves looked at each other silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to pare down the Company, to a manageable number of characters. Six Dwarves plus Thorin equals seven, so where is Snow White?


	11. Séance

"Gandalf," Bilbo asked, "if Kili's spirit can be summoned from the afterlife to Middle-Earth, can't you merely summon him from wherever he is now to Erebor?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Gandalf cautioned, "We do not know the nature of what called Kili."

"But if he came on his own, looking for his mother or Rhavaniel? You would help him by bringing him to his tomb." Bilbo reasoned, "If Kili will but stay put, we can find the girl and bring her to him. Otherwise, we are searching for two."

The Dwarves chattered and nodded in approval. They though Bilbo had a grand idea. Dwalin had wandered back to hear the rest of the discussion.

Balin turned to his brother, "Dwalin, what say you?"

"If it will free Kili's spirit, I will drag that scrawny Elf through the gates of Erebor myself, truce be damned."

"Not exactly the support we were looking for," Bilbo replied, "but we appreciate your cooperation. "

(**********)

The group of nine proceeded to the Tomb of Kings inside Erebor. It took a bit of time and persuasion, but Balin was able to have the tombs sealed off from visitors for the rest of the day. The customary guards also left them in peace and privacy.

Gandalf paced nervously, "I am not convinced that this is the appropriate next step, but I will try. If I sense anything wrong, I will stop this _immediately_. I expect no questions and no pleas from any of you. Understood?"

Gandalf had little expectation that this would work. He had summoned spirits before, but only the lost spirits of Men. Kili was a complete unknown, and possible already under the control of some other influence.

Gandalf bade them, "Be quiet, and stay back."

The six living Dwarves and Bilbo retreated to various alcoves in the tombs.

Gandalf looked around in the dark, pausing to ask Thorin. "Which way is north?"

Thorin pointed silently to the great rune for north on the high, carven walls.

"Confounded living underground." Gandalf grumbled. "No idea where the sun is in the sky. It unnerves me."

Gandalf calmed himself and closed his eyes. He began the sacred chant, and blew dust of henbane and other herbs to the four cardinal directions.

"Well?" asked Thorin.

"We wait." Gandalf warned. The wizard was not without other spells, but he was treading lightly and waiting for moonrise, an event marked in Erebor by bells.

They did not have to wait long. A black figure emerged from behind a column, and appeared to glide across the floor to the tomb of the last Heirs of the senior line of Durin. Thorin's tomb was in the center, graced by his sword Orcrist and the Arkenstone, with Fili on Thorin's right and Kili on his left. The shadowy figure moved straight to Kili's tomb without glancing at the other two. It appeared to lay something on top of the carved stone, and then kneeled down in front of the tomb.

Gandalf was pleasantly surprised, "I did not think that would work, actually."

"It didn't." Thorin told him. "That is not Kili."

Gandalf turned to him in confusion, "How can you be sure?"

"Do we look as though we can change our clothes? Kili's hood was blue, not black."

Gandalf was suddenly very concerned. "Then what did I just summon?"

Unfortunately, Dori, Ori and Bilbo were already running from their respective alcoves, calling Kili's name. The fact that they could _see_ this spirit when they could not see Thorin's should have been a warning to them, but their hearts ruled their heads.


	12. A Small Revelation

The Dwarves and Bilbo stopped abruptly when the figure in black rose and turned to them. The hood fell back to reveal a very startled Rhavaniel. Instinctively, she drew her bow.

Dwalin ran up to them next, furious to see the uninvited Rhavaniel disrupting Gandalf's ceremony.

"You?!? " Dwalin snarled, "You've ruined everything! Put your weapon down and show some respect for this hallowed place!"

"Not one foot closer, any of you!" Rhavaniel warned.

"Rhavaniel?" Bilbo gasped, "What are you doing here? Why did you try to hide from me? I just wanted to talk to you."

"Mister Boggins, I am sorry." Rhavaniel tucked her head like a scolded child but she did not lower her bow. "Your visit made me think of things past, and I...I felt the time was right to come pay my respects. I knew I was not allowed, so I had to sneak in and it took all day to work my way down here unseen. I was wrong to have come. I am sorry. Please back away, and I will be gone."

Gandalf ran up to them, breathless, and relieved that he had not summoned a dark spirit.

"Miss Rhavaniel! It is so good to find you here. Your timing could not be better. We must talk to you - you may be the only one who can help us."

"Who are you!?" Rhavaniel asked.

"I am Gandalf the Grey."

Bilbo noticed it first, a little movement on the floor behind Rhavaniel's long black cloak. Then, Bilbo heard a little coo.

"Hello, there." Bilbo called.

The baby poked his head out and squealed delightedly at Bilbo. The Dwarves let out a collective gasp and craned to look.

Rhavaniel nearly screamed at them now, "Back away!"

Gandalf tried to sooth them all, "Calm, everyone, calm down. Back away gentlemen."

They all took a step back, even Bilbo.

"Now, will you lower your bow?" Gandalf said gently. "No one will harm you. Please, let us all be quiet and calm."

They all backed up two more paces, and Rhavaniel lowered her bow on the floor. She quickly snatched up the baby, securing him in a sling around her shoulder.

Dwalin burst out, "That is your child! You had no right to keep that a secret, you heartless, lying monster!"

"Dwalin!" Bilbo implored, "What is wrong with you?!?"

Rhavaniel calmly raised her bow once more. "You and I have unfinished business." she said told Dwalin icily.

"That is _your_ child?" Balin asked incredulously, "And Dwalin, you knew about it?"

Dwalin shook his head, "I was told that her baby could not have lived."

"You were told wrong. Take your disappointment elsewhere." she warned him.

Gandalf did not know who was more dangerous. Dwalin looked as though he could fall in to a Dwarf fighting frenzy, while Rhavaniel's cold Elf calm appeared equally deadly, like a viper about to strike.

Gandalf uttered a quick, "Forgive me." and tapped his staff on the marble floor. A bolt of light from his staff struck both Rhavaniel and Dwalin, and they went limp.

Dwalin's kinsmen caught him, while Gandalf and Bilbo rushed to catch Rhavaniel and her baby.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo scolded, "That was very dangerous!"

"Not as dangerous as letting those two go at each other. Move Dwalin out of here. Let Bilbo and I take the girl."


	13. Not the Dungeon

Gandalf and Bilbo removed Rhavaniel and her baby to a modest guest room that Ori and Dori showed them. They laid Rhavaniel on the bed, while Bilbo sat beside her, holding the baby. The Dwarves quickly departed at Gandalf's request.

Thorin's ghost had followed Rhavaniel. He sat with his head in his hands. "Foolish, foolish children. I should have known. Fili guessed - he tried to tell me as much."

Thorin looked at the child that Bilbo held. The baby boy of one year had the thick hair and big hands and feet of a Dwarf child. But he also had the long limbs and graceful ears of an Elfling. He was a blending of two races that made him appear almost like a child of Man. Except for his mother's green eyes, Thorin was amazed at how much he looked like Kili.

"Little Kili did not have a beard at that age, either." Thorin recalled.

Gandalf looked at Bilbo. "I am glad one us knows how to do that."

"Well, I have a little nephew now. Cousin's son, actually. " Bilbo held him as the baby quietly took in his surroundings.

Thorin knew it was impossible, but it appeared as if the baby could see him. "Look at you. You would have made peace, had I not been so blinded with pride and anger."

Bilbo asked Gandalf, "Is Thorin here?

"Yes."

"How is he taking this?"

"Better than I thought he would." Gandalf glanced at Thorin.

"Well, babies do have that effect." Bilbo smiled.

"Let me tend to the girl a moment." Gandalf said, "She will wake up calm."

"How will Dwalin wake up?" Bilbo asked anxiously.

"Much later."

Gandalf propped Rhavaniel up on pillows and gently placed a hand on her head. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. Bilbo was ready to place the baby in her arms as she awoke.

"What happened?" Rhavaniel whispered, still dazed. "Is this the dungeon?"

"You are in a guest room in Erebor." Bilbo patted her hand reassuringly "We just needed everyone to calm down for a moment. It was a calming spell, just a little tonic. Feel better?"

"Since there are no Dwarves here, yes."

"I understand you have not been getting along with Kili's kinsmen." Gandalf stated, "That is quite unfortunate."

Thorin turned his attention away from the baby, "There is nothing they would not have done for her, had they known, Gandalf."

"I am so sorry." Rhavaniel stammered, "I did not come here to cause trouble. I had never brought the baby to the crypt. I thought it was the right thing to do, and now I have been caught breaking the truce. Are they going to put us in a dungeon?" her lip trembled.

"No, they will not." Gandalf assured her. "I will not allow it."

"Then if you will excuse me, I will be leaving before your authority is overridden." Rhavaniel jumped off the bed and looked about for her bow.

"Please do not go." Thorin said as he jumped out of her way.

"Please do not go." Gandalf echoed. "We need to talk to you about Kili."

Rhavaniel froze, looking at Gandalf with suspicion.

Bilbo spoke up, "This is hard to explain, but we have been visited, and the visitor informs us that Kili's spirit has become lost in Middle-Earth. An unattached spirit is in danger being lost forever, a slave to dark forces. I know you would not want that fate to befall Kili. You cared for each other very much."

Rhavaniel was still doubtful, "How do you come by this information?"

"From Thorin, his Uncle." Bilbo said. "He came back from the afterlife also."

Rhavaniel frowned, "Thorin? I am to believe that Thorin told you this? Has it occurred to you that Thorin is the dark force you are worried about and Kili is trying to get away from _him?_ "

"Once or twice, yes." Bilbo confessed.

"I remember that impudent tongue!" Thorin grumbled.

"Quiet, everyone." Gandalf snapped. "No need for insults. That means you, too." and glanced sharply at Thorin.

"Wait, is Thorin's ghost _here_?" Rhavaniel asked anxiously.

"Yes."

Turning to Gandalf, Rhavaniel grabbing him by the sleeve and pleaded, "Make him leave."

"He wants to leave," Bilbo assured her, "but not without Kili. It was a great sacrifice for Thorin to come here. He is worried about Kili, and not angry with anyone."

"Anger fueled Thorin while alive, why would his spirit be any different?"

"Well, hmm, no, you see, he found peace." Bilbo offered.

"I don't believe it, not any of it."

"I believe it." Bilbo assured her, "I do not want Kili to suffer, lost and alone."

Rhavaniel paused, "Kili never liked to be alone. That much is true."

Bilbo took that as encouragement, "That is why we thought he might be looking for you, but he did not know where to find you. If you could show us where you journeyed from Mirkwood to the Lonely Mountain together, perhaps we could find him."

There was a knock on the door, and Bofur popped in his head. "Dwalin is awake."

Gandalf frowned, "How can that be?"

"Clearly, it was not easy. He has gone to fetch Dís." Bofur warned them.

Rhavaniel paced the back of the room like a cornered doe "No, No, No! I must leave!"

Thorin looked just as stricken.

Rhavaniel bargained with them. "Get me out of here now, and I will help you. Otherwise, nothing."

Gandalf agreed. "I did not sign up for family disputes. Come along."


	14. Truce Broken

Rhavaniel lived in an unused storage room in the armory of Dale. It was small but well-lit and cozy. She brought in chairs for Bilbo and Gandalf. She put her baby in his cradle, which was suspended from the ceiling in Elf fashion, in the space over her own bed, and drew the curtain. 

Bilbo looked around and saw the bags, baskets, and arrows packed up neatly by one wall. There was nothing else visible in the room except for the cradle and bedding. He realized that Rhavaniel had been packing to leave.

"May we have another chair." Bilbo asked politely, "For Thorin's ghost." 

Rhavaniel froze, "Thorin is here?"

"Yes. He followed us from Erebor."

She shuddered a bit. "Can he be asked to leave?"

"Not really." Bilbo replied. 

Gandalf scowled into space, "He prefers to stand."

Rhavaniel sat down, with her hands nervous on her lap. She had taken off her long black cloak, and wore a flowing Elvish dress of yellow and gray.

"I've never seen you in a dress before." Bilbo remarked. 

"Neither had Kili." she replied ruefully. "I nearly forgot I still had this from my former life." 

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you." she sighed, "This was all such a disastrous idea."

"No!" Bilbo assured her. "It can't be a disaster. We won't let it be, not when we started out with such noble intentions." 

"You truly believe Kili has come looking for me?" Rhavaniel asked quietly.

A deep growl from Warg in his pen interrupted them. 

The Dwarves of the Company have arrived at the armory. His five companions dragged Dwalin, who stumbled awkwardly under Gandalf's spell.

Dori spotted Gandalf, "You had best snap him out of this!" 

Gandalf asked on Thorin's behalf, "Dís is not coming?"

"No." Balin assured them, "The guards and one of her ladies took him for drunk, and would not let him disturb her." 

"Apparently, they have come to expect this out of Dwalin." Dori remarked.

Thorin spoke to Gandalf, "I admit to being relieved. I promised my sister that her boys would come home, and now she lives with the consequences of my failure. To let her know I did not keep Kili safe in the afterlife he deserved....that may be worse than the loss of his young life. I can't...." 

Bilbo saw a chance to be a peace broker and seized upon it. "Rhavaniel, they let you leave Erebor when they were within their rights to stop you. They mean you no harm. By coming to the armory, they have broken Bard's truce, same as you. No one is in any trouble if we all agree to raise no complaint. Please let them in." 

Rhavaniel reluctantly agreed. "Bring him in, but sit near the forge where the boys take lessons."


	15. Secrets Told

Gandalf passed his hands over Dwalin, and the Dwarf recovered his full senses and steady motion. He was calm, for Dwalin.

"Now," Gandalf reasoned, "Let us talk peacefully."

"Those barrels are full of apple cider." Rhavaniel remarked. "The boys will have left clean mugs."

Ori jumped up to fetch and fill the mugs.

"I can start a pot of tea." and she lifted a large kettle of water onto the forge embers, heating it quickly with the bellows.

"I do not cook." she said apologetically. "Three meals a day delivered for myself and the students works out well. The baby spends most days with a nurse, and she returns him with enough milk and porridge for us to get through each night. I am afraid I have nothing better to offer you. Oh, I have a bottle of whiskey." She recalled, and unlocked it from a cabinet. "It is cinnamon whiskey, I bought for medicinal purposes. A trader from Harad recommended it. He said it was so atrociously hot, none of the boys would ever try to sneak a second sip and verily, might never touch alcohol again."

"Challenge accepted." said Bofur before taking a swig from the bottle. He turned red and suppressed a cough, "Was it distilled from Smaug's piss? You must give me the name of that trader." and poured a generous amount into his and brother Bifur's cider mug.

Dwalin waved the bottle away, "You kept that baby secret from his only kin, and now that you are found out, you are planning to run, aren't you?"

"She was already leaving, Dwalin." Bilbo told them "Weren't you, Rhavaniel? That is why you could not wait any longer to visit Kili's tomb?"

Rhavaniel nodded.

"I am so sorry." Bilbo apologized, "I never meant to frighten you away from your home."

"This is not my home." Rhavaniel said quietly, "I have no business here, so close to Erebor. We have no kin among Dwarf, nor friend."

Balin raised a hand to silence Dwalin, "We would be your friends."

Rhavaniel shook her head, "I asked to stay in Erebor after the Battle of Five Armies and you said no."

"I am sorry." Balin apologized, "I made a mistake. I thought you should go home, to your own kind."

"Mirkwood wasn't looking so pleasant after the second murder attempt." Rhavaniel said flatly.

"The boy that tried to set her on fire was very sorry, by the way." Bilbo offered.

"Boys will be boys." Bofur took another swig of cider.

"Wait, the second attempt?" Bilbo asked, "Herion did not know what else happened."

"Herion was the son of a fallen Guard. His father's brothers-in-arms felt it was their duty to protect him at all costs, even unto their own honor. When Herion told them he had set the forge on fire, not me, they were afraid I would tell, as if anyone would believe me. They stole me from the Citadel where I was locked away, tied me in the worst part of the woods, and left me for the spiders."

"No wonder she looks harder." Thorin said, though none but Gandalf could hear.

"We did not understand...did not think Elves would be so harsh on a child." Balin said, "And we did not understand.... what you and Kili meant to each other."

"How could I tell you? You kinsmen of Thorin made it very clear I was an embarrassment before you knew.... Why do you think I ended up living in Dale? I had nowhere else to go, and no way to support myself if I told the truth, so I lied to Lord Bard. I told him I was much older, and hid my condition so that he would hire me as a bounty hunter."

Balin was clearly pained, "But Dwalin, how did you find out?"

"That started when Bard found out." Rhavaniel explained. "It was only a matter of time. He took the news better than I imagined. I thought he would cast me out of Dale, but he did not. He wanted to help me. He even sent for those two hags you Dwarves call midwives, thinking they would do me good - calm my fears and help deliver the baby. Instead, they said terrible things. Bard sent them away, and paid them to be quiet, but they were not through tormenting me. That's when the troubles began again." and she glared at Dwalin.

Dwalin glared back, "Those midwives went to Dís - said things that upset her. She asked me to look into it."

"I swear, all I said of the father was that he was Dwarf and dead. Why would those beasts have gone to Dís?"

"Because Dís is a princess! She takes care of her people! She settles disputes. When those women came to her and complained that they'd been insulted by some she-Elf who said she was having a. ..what would you even call it, Dwelf? Dís did not know what to think. She knew the only Dwarves that had been around Elves a year before included her sons, and that alone was enough to upset her."

"Did those nasty creatures tell her what they told me about the baby?"

Dwalin nodded, "They did. Said the baby was too young to be born but already too big for such a little Elf. It was as good as dead and the mother would likely die soon, too."

"They had a few more choice words for me." Rhavaniel fumed, "That is when I slapped them."

"That is awful." Balin said, "Dwalin, is that why you were arguing with Bard last year?"

"Yes. I swore to Dís I'd find the mother. I knew it was her."

"I hid my face and did not give my name!" Rhavaniel protested.

"Hid your face? You're the only Elf in Dale! That's like putting a sack over your Warg's head and passing him off as a pony. Foolish girl!"

"Enough, please." Bilbo implored.

Dwalin sulked and continued, "I did not know where to find Raven, so I went to Bard. He refused to tell me anything - as if this was his business. It was _Dwarf_ business, _family_ business. His boy, Bain, ran off to get help. Next thing I know, _she_ leaps in through a window and shoots me. Got a good look at her, and knew the child was already gone."

"I gave birth the day Bard sent those bloodthirsty creatures away." Rhavaniel explained. "You did not come looking for me until two days later. That is why I missed, and hit your shoulder instead of your heart - tiny target that it is."

"I was sure the baby died." Dwalin told Balin, "That is what I told Dís. Told her the baby's father didn't matter because there was no baby. She mourned anyway." He turned to look at Rhavaniel, "You were the cause of that grief."

"No, you were!"

Gandalf interrupted them. "Stop it, both of you!"

Balin turned to his brother, "Why did you never tell me this?"

Dwalin looked down and growled, "I had hoped to spare you all."

"There are Men in Esgaroth I counted as friend. None told me there was a Dwarf baby in Dale." Balin told the rest.

"This was a well kept secret." Rhavaniel lowered her eyes, ashamed, "I lied about him. I claimed to have found him abandoned during an Orc hunt, and everyone believed me. Only Bard, his son Bain, and Maevra the Healer, know that the baby is mine by blood."

Bilbo looked quizzical, "Others do not see his eyes and know he is yours?"

Rhavaniel shook her head. "Now, I see eight more, not counting ghosts, that know. And the two mid-wives, should they ever find out my baby lived."

"And soon, the baby's grandmother." Dwalin said insistently.

"What good would it do to tell her?"

"That is her family!"

Their voices had started to rise again when Rhavaniel heard the baby cry.

"Excuse me." She left the room.

Dwalin looked to the forge, "Thorin, I can see you now. Care to say anything?"

Thorin had gravitated to the forge fire. He welcomed the chance to be seen a bit, for his companions to know that he was with them.

Gandalf replied, "Yes. Dwalin, he wants you to know this is no one's fault but his. He asks you to forgive the girl.....and forgive yourselves."


	16. A New Truce

The Dwarves conferred among themselves with Rhavaniel out of the room.

"We can't let her go off on her own. She is just a young thing herself." Ori said.

"It is a little late for us to have any say, don't you think?" Dori replied.

"She's done fine on her own so far." Bofur added. "The best Orc killer in Esgaroth. And apparently knows more about babies than Dwarf midwives. We're not going to convince her she needs _our_ help."

"She won't take our help." Dwalin confessed. "I left gold with Bard, after the girl shot me, in case she needed it."

" _After_ she shot you?" Bofur asked.

"Aye. If you saw how she looked....I barely recognized her, she was so pale and thin. That is why I was sure she lost her child, more than just what the midwives said. But Bard brought the gold to the truce signing. He said she would not touch it."

"If you can't convince her she needs your help, then let us convince her that _we_ need _hers_." Gandalf reasoned. He and Thorin did not want them to lose sight of what brought them here in the first place. "We may never find Kili without her."

Rhavaniel came back with the baby and sat down.

"He will not sleep?" Bilbo asked gently.

"No, this is the time of night that we always spend together." she put him on her lap so that he could look around at all of the visitors.

"I did not have a chance to ask - what is his name?"

"There isn't one." Her tone did not invite questioning.

Ori was oblivious, "Is that an Elf custom to wait for naming?"

"Shut up, Ori." Dwalin snapped.

Balin smiled, "It is a boy? May I see him?"

Rhavaniel stood up and walked closer to Balin, but kept the baby in her arms. The baby smiled shyly at the Dwarves.

"He is a beautiful baby." Balin remarked.

Bofur squinted, "Aye, that is the prettiest baby I have ever seen. Are you sure you checked the, uh...."

Balin slapped Bofur's hand away.

Dori laughed, "Who didn't think Kili was a girl the first time you saw him, eh?"

"You fell in love."

Gandalf was unamused with the Dwarf banter. But to Bilbo's eyes, Rhavaniel seemed cautiously pleased to hear others talk about her baby and Kili, it being such a rare occurrence.

"He looks so much like Kili. If Dís could see him..."

"No!" Rhavaniel stepped back and sat down.

"Please do not punish the child's grandmother for my mistake!" Balin implored. "Family is everything to Dwarves."

"I am not punishing her. I am recognizing the facts. _Honor_ is everything to Dwarves. The midwives told me that my child's existence was in insult, and they were pleased he would die." Rhavaniel said, trying not to let her voice shake.

"That is terrible." Balin replied. "But I beg you, not to judge us all by that encounter."

"Ask yourselves if anything has truly changed between us, except that you all think even less of me now." Rhavaniel challenged them. "You all shocked to see a part of Kili here in my arms, but in the cold light of morning you will realize that no Dwarf will ever accept this child, least of all Thorin's sister."

"That is not true." Gandalf interrupted. "Thorin assures me, his sister would love her grandchild, without hesitation."

"And what is Thorin's opinion?" she asked. "Or better yet, what will King Dain Ironfoot say? He is the head of the family now, isn't he?"

This silenced the Dwarves.

Balin then said, "Dwarf laws of succession are clear - your child would have no claim to the throne, so he'd be no threat to Dain."

"A threat? I did not even _consider_ that." Rhavaniel gasped. "I only thought of how furious King Dain would be. Thank you for telling my how much I underestimated the gravity of my situation. I cannot imagine what more needs to be said between any of us."

she sighed. "I apologize for going to the tomb. It will never happen again. I even apologize for shooting Dwalin, but I cannot swear that will not happen again. He provokes me." and she shot him a cold look.

"We are the ones who are sorry." Balin said contritely, "How can we begin to put this right?"

"I can leave at dawn - I was going to leave. You would never see or hear from us again, I swear. That is as right as I can make it."

"But that is not what we want!" Balin protested.

Bilbo again played peacemaker, "Rhavaniel, you realize we are all here because we loved Kili? I think you were meant to be reunited with these Dwarves. That is what Kili would have wanted - it may even be why he left the Halls of Mahal. Thorin agrees." and he looked to Gandalf for a nod of confirmation "He thinks Kili came back because he was worried about you."

"And now it is Kili who is in danger." Balin reminded her gently.

Rhavaniel looked at her baby. "When Bilbo asked, I thought I could not bear to relive the journey I took with Kili at all, let alone with Thorin's ghost watching me. But some day, I will have to explain this to my son. I can't bear the thought of telling him that I abandoned his father."

Gandalf spoke encouragingly, "Then come with us. It is only a few days. You will know that you did all you could for Kili. None will betray your secret, or interfere with your plans after our journey. Thorin gives his word."

"If it means we swear to never tell Dís, then I cannot abide by those terms!" Dwalin insisted. He looked at Rhavaniel, "You are not leaving Dale without setting things right with Dís. Not after all you have done to her."

"I have nothing to set right. I have never lied to her, or mislead her. Dwalin speaks of his own problems." Rhavaniel shot back.

"Brother, stop." Balin begged.

"Enough!" Gandalf said. "We do not have time! I beg you, let us agree on what we agree on - that we will all aid in the search for Kili's spirit. What cannot be agreed on now, we will settle later. I did not want to tell you, but we have precious little time left to find Kili."

They all stared at the Wizard. This was news even to Thorin.

"My friend, " Gandalf said, turning to Thorin, "your fears of your time here slipping away were correct. The winter will weaken Kili, as it weakens you. You will forget why you are here, forget your friends, and as time passes, even forget who you are."

A cold hush fell over them all.

"Come back at dawn, with supplies." Rhavaniel told them. "I will be ready to join you. Go now before I change my mind, and take Thorin with you."


	17. The Quest Begins

Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin and the Dwarves quickly left the armory. Gandalf and Bilbo were already traveling light, but Dwarves were known to pack for every possible contingency. They would be hard pressed to pack everything they thought they needed by dawn.

The Dwarves split off for Erebor, discussing their lists, while Gandalf and Bilbo turned in the direction of the Gladsome Company inn. Gandalf glanced back and realized, to his dismay, that Thorin had split off in a third direction.

"Thorin!" he called, "We agreed to leave the girl alone."

"Forgive me, but I cannot take that risk." Thorin replied, "She is not lying to us, but she is very frightened. If she changes her mind in the night and flees, what will we do? She will not know I am there. I will come and get you if she tries to leave without us."

Gandalf sighed and turned back with Bilbo. They would need to get as much rest as they could. This would be a trying journey.

(*******)

Rhavaniel had seen Thorin's spirit sitting by the forge as the heat warmed him to a blue glow. Now, she shoveled more coal into the forge. She was heating an iron rod when Thorin returned. She took the glowing rod into her room and waved it about like a sword, with the grace and speed of an Elf at fencing lesson.

Thorin barely ducked it. 'S _he is making sure I am not here. She has her moments of cleverness_.'

When Rhavaniel was satisfied that she was alone, and the baby was finally asleep, she sat down on the floor of her little room and began to cry.

Thorin sighed, "There is the soft girl that Kili loved."

He sat on the floor in front of her, wishing she could hear him."A reckless boy and a lonely girl. I am sorry. Dwalin is sorry. I know the regret he feels - he did every foolish thing out of anger and grief that I would have done. Please forgive us."

(**********)

The Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf returned to the armory in the morning. Gandalf had a horse, and the rest brought ponies, all of which were startled at the Warg. The beast was not in a pleasant mood himself that morning.

Rhavaniel patted her beloved Warg, "It is alright. I know you liked it here, but think of all the hunting we will do in the south. You will not miss snow, will you?"

Rhavaniel had packed up all of her belongings and was saying a tender goodbye to her students and dear friend and baby minder, Maevra.

"You will give this letter to Bard and his children?" Rhavaniel asked.

"Of course, dear." and the older woman fussed over the baby, smothering him in kisses.

Gandalf was dismayed to see that Rhavaniel was bringing her baby. He had assumed she would leave him with his nurse.

"Rhavaniel, are you sure you want to take the baby with us?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. I have never spent a night apart from him. Besides, I am not planning to return to Dale."

The Dwarves became agitated at the news, though they knew it was a possibility.

"This may be a tiresome journey for a small child." Gandalf wheedled. "You would be back soon, in plenty of time to leave before snow comes."

"You could leave the baby with his grandmother, while you come with us in search of Kili." Ori eagerly suggested. "We would only tell her it is the child of a friend."

"No." Rhavaniel said flatly. "Would any of you leave your child with a stranger?"

Unanimously, the male Dwarves nodded 'yes'.

"I've done that."

"Aye."

"Strangers have left their baby with me." Ori mentioned.

"Stop it!" Dwalin snapped. "No one is lying to Dís ever again! We will find Kili quickly, so that we can hurry back to her with _good_ news for once. The sooner we get moving, the better."

Gandalf explained to Rhavaniel, "We lost Kili's trail at the top of that cliff, by the east bell tower."

"I know that place well." Rhavaniel said. "Let us begin. How shall we set the pace?"

"Who has the slowest pony?"

All turned to Bilbo.

"Bilbo," Gandalf asked, "please ride in front with Rhavaniel. She will keep the Warg slow enough for your little nag."

"Does Thorin not ride?" she asked.

"I suppose he could." Gandalf explained, "But he does not tire. For him to sit a horse, when his spirit is so restless - it does not suit him. He bids me to thank you for asking."

"He will stay back with you, then?" Rhavaniel asked sternly.

"Regrettably, yes. There is no one else he can talk to."


	18. Picnic

Bilbo was eager to chat, "Thank you for coming, Rhavaniel. Or do you prefer to be called Raven?" 

"I do prefer Raven. That is me for two years now. Rhavaniel seems like someone else." 

"Yes, I understand. And the baby....?"

She shot Bilbo a warning look. 

"I only wish to be polite." Bilbo said, "How do you want us to refer to him?"

"Maevra calls him Precious."

"Oh, well, I'm not so fond of that name."

Raven admitted, "The archery students call him Smudge because I unwisely told them that is what I was once called. Smudge is not a proper name, but if you must say something....." 

"Smudge."

The baby coo'd and turned his head at the name.

(***********)

The group arrived at the bell tower on the eastern spur of Lonely Mountain. Raven smiled brightly at Bilbo as they approached the top of the cliff. "We have been here many times. I picnic with the baby every Sabbath afternoon since spring. I love this view.   
Sadly, they had to tear the tower down and start anew. Only the foundation is original. This was where Kili and I spent our last night together, before he rejoined Thorin and the Company. We had so much hope for a future together." 

She jumped down from her Warg with Smudge, and ran to a pump to draw water for the animals. 

Bilbo had to agree, this was a pleasant view of Lonely Mountain, with the City of Dale below, and the great grasslands to the south. 

"We should rest the ponies, and have second breakfast." Bilbo suggested as the Dwarves arrived. The Dwarves agree - it had been a brisk pace uphill, and the ponies needed rest. They set up the meal while Gandalf conferred with Rhavaniel. 

"This is where we lost Kili's trail." he explained. "Thorin and I can see his tracks on some surfaces, but not in tall grass."

"Or under snow?" Rhavaniel guessed. 

"I am afraid so." Gandalf replied. "You understand our urgency."

Warg was rolling in the grass nearby, pleased to have the packs off for a bit. He trotted over and became very excited about the hidden tracks. He sniffed and snuffled and took off with his nose close to the ground. 

"He is heading in the right direction." Rhavaniel told Gandalf. "That is a surprise. Honestly, Warg was not so very fond of Kili." 

Gandalf smiled at this additional and unexpected help. "Call him back. We will begin again after a quick meal. The path will be downhill for a good while."


	19. Warnings

On open ground, they were able to ride fanned out rather than single file. The ponies all kept a cautious distance from Warg, who led the motley pack with his nose to the ground.

Gandalf rode up beside Raven. His mount was a bit less skittish than the ponies, only because Gandalf was able to calm it with a small spell.

"I must ask that you slow your Warg down a bit. This is downhill, yet the pace a bit too hard on the rest." Gandalf requested on behalf of the short-legged steeds.

"Should we stop for a rest, Sir?" Raven asked.

"Continue until noon, when we will rest again. And you may call me Gandalf."

"We will not be at the mere I told you about until tomorrow." Raven informed him.

"That is probably for the best." Gandalf replied. "We need to arrive rested, during daylight, if it is as dangerous as you say."

"It is a frightening place." Raven recalled, "I have not been back there, even though it is within a few days' ride. I hunted north and west to avoid even the sight of it. I have told Bard about it, and he has posted warnings to keep people away. Is Thorin with us at this very moment?"

"No, but he is approaching with Bilbo. Shall I wave him back?" Gandalf offered.

"No, he should hear what I say next."

Gandalf waved a greeting to Hobbit and ghost. "Thorin, Rhavaniel...."

"Raven." she interrupted.

"Raven wishes to speak to us."

"Even Thorin does not know this, because Kili and I agreed not to tell him. There is a monster that lives in the mere. It is a leech, as long as I am tall, and she can come out of the water. That is why I haggled for a bag of salt as we left Dale. We need to circle the camp in salt tonight. I do not know how hungry she is, or how far she can travel across land."

Gandalf agreed, "We will salt the camp, and set a watch. I confess, I do not understand. I thought I knew of every natural creature in Middle-Earth, and never heard of a leech as you describe."

"She can sing, after a fashion. She may be able to draw others near the water. I do not know how that will effect Thorin, in his current state - if he will be more or less vulnerable to her call. But we must all keep eyes on each other near this mere, and only you can keep eyes on Thorin, Mister Galdalf."

"Thorin thanks you for the warning." Gandalf dutifully translated, "He also asks why you did not want him to know about this before?"

" _Kili_ did not want him to know, and I agreed to keep it secret. It seems silly now, but Kili had to swim to save me, and did not want his Uncle to know that he could do so. It was un-Dwarflike. Kili was sensitive about that, especially around his Uncle. But about the leech. I suspect Dwalin will try to kill her tomorrow if she shows herself. I was hoping you could tell me if that was the right thing to do or not."

"You called this thing a monster, yet you care if it is right or not to kill it?" Gandalf asked.

"That I fear it does not make it evil. Even that it tried to kill me does not make it evil - the owl kills the mouse. It is a living thing, and not my place to judge. I only fear the hand of darkness may be involved."

"We will make that determination tomorrow. I promise, I will not allow Dwalin to kill it without cause."

"Thank you."


	20. Confessions

Gandalf rode in the back, alongside Balin, engaged in intense conversation about Dwarf alliances in the Second Ascendance of Erebor. Bilbo found the topic far too political for his taste, and urged his pony to walk alongside Rhavaniel and her Warg. The initial results were poor. The pony would walk apace, but insisted on keeping a wide distance between himself and the Warg.

"You have earned quite a reputation for yourself as an Orc killer." Bilbo fairly shouted.

"You have quite a reputation as a burglar." Rhavaniel smiled and shouted back.

She reached into one of her packs and pulled out an apple, which she threw to Bilbo. His pony perked up at the smell of it. Bilbo quickly cut the apple into quarters and urged the animal closer to Rhavaniel, with a piece of apple as a reward for each step.  
Rhavaniel did her part with a warning nudge to Warg to keep his eyes forward, no snorting or growling allowed. Once Rhavaniel and Bilbo had achieved a more conversational distance, Rhavaniel tossed Bilbo another apple.

Thorin had been walking ahead of the entire group, looking for confirmation that they were on the right trail. He was pleased to have discovered Kili's tracks on a rocky patch of ground, and hurried back to share the good news with Gandalf.

As Thorin walked between Raven and Bilbo, he gave the Hobbit a gentle touch to make him aware of his presence. Thorin did not like to eavesdrop on his dear friends, and agreed that Bilbo should know whenever Thorin was beside him.

"Yes, well, about burglary....tales may be a bit exaggerated. I had certain advantages that made up for lack of theory, experience and natural talent." Bilbo was confessing to Thorin, and knew it. Thorin paused, and turned around to walk beside Bilbo.

Rhavaniel laughed. "That sounds similar to my story. My Orc killing exploits seem to have grown with each telling, and I have been guilty of failing to keep the stories in check. I killed many Orcs, certainly, but not in the hand-to-hand combat that Dwalin is known for."

Here she became quite serious, "He seeks out that danger - finds it thrilling, I supposed. I could never be like him, even if I wanted to, and I don't want to. I want to be strong, mind you, I just don't ever want to _enjoy_ killing things."

Bilbo nodded knowingly, "I understand. Those are the greatest risks when on adventures - that it will change you for the worse, not the better. So, can you tell me the ungilded truth about your exploits?"

"I was always good with a bow." Rhavaniel said. "Taking down a lone Orc or goblin from a distance was easy enough - any Elf could have done that. But the occasional straggler was hardly worth the effort of days of tracking. I was able to take down scouting parties, even small raiding parties, because I figured out how to poison them."

Bilbo looked surprised. "Poison, like poisoned your arrows?"

"No, that would only have helped if I was a poor shot, which I am not. I needed to kill more efficiently than arrows allowed. Kili and I talked about Orc killing at great length, when we were fleeing those vile things, trying to catch up with his Uncle. We had a few ideas. Then, I had a fortuitous encounter with a wizard named Radagast the Brown. He had more knowledge than I did of plant life, and more importantly, how to prepare sanctified extracts. He and I discussed my ideas for a formula during a very exciting rabbit sled ride. He had a few corrections. I took his advice, and soon had something that worked."

"That is amazing."

"I have a decent supply of it in my pack, in case we get into trouble." she winked.

"But how did you get the poison in the Orcs?"

"I would leave a baited kill for the Orcs to find. Sometimes, I would disguise myself as a snaga and limp in to their camp, offering to share some meat if they shared their fire for the night. More often than not, they would take my food and force me away at the point of a spear. I preferred that outcome, since it saved me the stench of their dying. In the morning, I would walk through a camp of a dozen Orcs, and take the heads off all of them. The bigger the Orc, the bigger the portion of the food it took."

' _She is a clever girl_.' Thorin admitted. He remembered how Kili had defended her - said she was as resourceful and hard working as any Dwarf he'd ever met.

Bilbo thought the same thing. "That was very clever. Goodness, you are bright. You came up with something wizards never accomplished."

Rhavaniel tuned her head away.

Bilbo frowned, "I am sorry, did I offend you?"

"No, it is just... Kili was the only person to ever accuse me of being clever."

"Then he must have been the person who knew you best."

"That is a very nice thing to say. Thank you."

"Still." Bilbo continued, "Orc hunting was a dangerous profession, especially while expecting."

"What else was I going to do? I might have been able to work for Bard making weapons from the start, but not for nearly as much gold, and the risk of being found out far greater. I had to keep away from people, and earn as much as I could, because I knew I would have to stop working all of the time to take care of my child. I earned a King's ransom in nearly ten months." she told Bilbo proudly, then sighed, "And I have spent it all in the past year."

Bilbo looked at her quizzically.

"I had to feed my family." she explained. "Warg eats nearly three goats a week. I could not help him hunt game with a sick infant, nor dare let him out on his own with Dwalin and bounty hunters around. Bard paid bounty on Warg heads, too, you know. How I missed hunting stag! One stag could last Warg a week, and I could sell hoof, hide, and horn for a few coins."

"The baby was sick?"

"He was. And I could not feed him properly, either. Maevra bade me keep trying and give him bottles of goats milk as well, but he did not gain weight. Maevra finally found a Dwarf wet-nurse, a Firebeard who was a bit of a social outcast herself in Erebor. Still, it took a great deal of pleading and gold to get her service and her silence. That is where the rest of my gold went."

"I had no idea babies were so expensive." Bilbo fretted, now concerned that he hadn't done nearly enough for dear little Frodo's parents before he left.

Rhavaniel laughed ruefully, "They normally aren't, but the Dwarf nurse said she was taking a frightful risk to help me. ' _Who knows what illnesses a foundling might have_.' and ' _Are you sure this isn't an Orc-spawn?_ '. I was quite desperate, and in no position to haggle over her rates."

"Dwarves are known to drive a hard bargain." Bilbo conceded.

"Yes, they do. She was not unkind, and he did get stronger under her care, so I am grateful. Fortunately, he eats enough solid food now to make up for what I lack. He hasn't been back to her in a sennight. I never cared about the cost, no mother would. It just hurt that my best was not good enough." she confided.

"But you have him to yourself now. Just in time to take this journey with us." Bilbo reassured her.

"Maybe it is a sign, that you and Gandalf arrived so soon after we _could_ leave." she sighed with self-doubts, "Or maybe it was a sign that the time had come for us to stay entirely away from Dwarves."

Raven noticed Bilbo's pony growing bolder, and sniffed for another treat.

"Take." Raven offered Bilbo another apple. Before Thorin could react to get out of her way, Rhavaniel's hand passed through his spirit.

Thorin felt it, like the heat of midsummer sun coming from Rhavaniel. He felt as if he were alive again and blood coursed through his veins. He became truly visible, not just a blue glow with faint features. Bilbo saw him, as did all of the Dwarves behind them, and Gandalf.

Rhavaniel felt something too, like dunking her arm through a break in the ice of a frozen pond. It did not hurt, or weaken her, but she was startled. The sudden appearance of Thorin startled her more. The apple in her hand, shrouded by Thorin's spirit, shriveled and dropped to the ground, a desiccated lump.

She jumped off Warg and ducked behind him, so gracefully that the baby did not wake.

Thorin instinctively spoke to Raven, "No, don't be afraid. I did not mean..."

"I am not afraid of you." Raven said angrily, "We had an understanding! How long have you been listening?"

"I am sorry, I was walking ahead, not spying on you. It was not intentional." Thorin assured her. It did not register that he was truly conversing with Raven.

Bilbo stammered, "Thorin, I can _see_ you. I can _hear_ you."

"Thorin!" Gandalf called out.

Gandalf rode up quickly, and Raven darted ahead with her Warg, glancing back often to ensure Thorin was still in her sight.

The other Dwarves also came up to look at Thorin, amazed.

"Gandalf, what just happened?" Bilbo asked with wonderment.

"I do not know, but I am sure this is temporary, just as all other times Thorin has taken heat. No Elf had touched him, so now we know it is more powerful than a Hobbit's touch. No offense, Bilbo."

"None taken. Gandalf, does _that_ mean anything?"

"What?"

"The apple."

Gandalf picked it up. "Interesting."


	21. Accusations

The Dwarves stopped to prepare lunch, for the sun was nearly peaked in the sky, and they all wanted to talk to Thorin while they could still hear him in his own words.

Rhavaniel also stopped, but at a distance, out of hearing of the group. She kept a watchful eye on Thorin's now visible ghost.

"She is not going anywhere." Gandalf assured Thorin. "You merely gave her a fright."

"She can finally hear me, but will not let me apologize." Thorin said ruefully.

But the Company had questions for him, and Thorin was eager to speak once more.

Thorin told them all about the Halls of Mahal, in as much detail as each one would appreciate. He told Dwalin and Balin again of their father, Fundin. He recited ancient songs for Bofur and Bifur. He told of what happened to warriors lost, who had not had a chance to tell of their last stand in battles. Ori wrote everything down, reveling in the lost history. Thorin was far from done with tales as the noon hour passed and his voice dropped to a whisper and he began to fade once more to a blue glow.

"Two precious hours before you slip again from sight." Gandalf noted to Thorin. "I do not know if this can be replicated. Perhaps the time of day was key, or maybe it was just an Elf's touch. Either way, we will not repeat this experiment. Thorin, I fear that you might hurt the girl if you try again."

Thorin assured Gandalf. "I would not, even though it was a joy for me to speak. I would never take advantage of Rhavaniel. I swear it was an accident. Can you tell her that? I should not have listened, but their conversation caught me by surprise."

"Bilbo," Gandalf asked, "What were you speaking about?"

"I was confessing to being a fraud of a burglar. Then Rhavan...I mean Raven, was confessing to being a fraud of an Orc killer, except she is not. What she does takes no small amount of courage and wit... and the poison, of course."

"Poison? She is trained in the art of poison?" Gandalf queried.

"Not exactly. She guessed, with some help from our old friend, Radagast the Brown."

"How long has she consulted with Radagast?"

"Consulted is a bit overblown, Gandalf. Two years ago, they met by chance and he gave her some advice."

"Radagast, you fool! A little knowledge can spawn great danger, Bilbo, if there is no wisdom to temper it. That young Elf does not know what she is doing."

Thorin became concerned, "You are once more thinking she summoned Kili?"

"I am."

(*********)

As they broke camp, Gandalf mounted his horse and rode up to Rhavaniel.

"May I see your hand?" he asked.

"Are you alone?" Rhavaniel had pulled up her hood and veiled her face, leaving only her eyes exposed.

"Yes. You can still make out Thorin in blue, back there." Gandalf pointed. "Your touch was powerful, but does not last."

She removed her glove and offered up her left hand, none the worse for touching a spirit.

"What did you feel when you touched him?" Gandalf queried.

"Just cold - no pain or numbness."

Gandalf nodded, "Thorin sends his apologies. He had walked ahead, only to better track Kili. He was not spying on you. He wanted to assure us he saw Kili's marks on those rocks ahead. That should please you to know - that we were headed in the right direction."

Raven mounted the Warg and shrugged. "I was already sure. This is the way we came."

"I must ask you...did you summon Kili from his grave?"

"What? No, I did not." Rhavaniel was shocked by the question.

"I would not blame you if you did, and neither would Kili's kinsmen. They understand - these past two years must have been very hard on you."

"I did not! And if you doubt me, let me assure you I would not begin know how. I never finished school. I don't know High Elvish, or healing arts, or even how to make a proper sword. I am not even a true Elf, I am so ignorant. Look in my belongings and you will find one book that is not sketches. It is a child's book of Dwarf runes for my son, and I cannot even read it aloud to him!"

Gandalf quickly tried to reassure her, "I know you would not do such a thing intentionally. I think you did so _accidentally_. It might have been a stray word while conducting other sorcery."

"Sorcery?!? I do not engage in sorcery!"

"I have been told you consulted before with Radagast the Brown."

Raven let loose with a rare Elvish curse, "You can thank Thorin for spying on me!"

Gandalf reached the end of gentleness, for this was a serious matter, "I know that you are already dealing with powers beyond your understanding. If you have been experimenting...."

"I have not done that which you accuse me of! I blended simple things to make a poison. I am no more magical than a good cook and no more dangerous than a bad one."

She trotted off on Warg, keeping far ahead of the pack for the rest of the afternoon. Even attempts by Bilbo to get close enough to talk were rebuffed.


	22. Campfire

Rhavaniel stopped shortly before sunset. Within a few minutes, Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarves caught up with her, tired and cold in the fall air.

"We are going to have to camp close together, for warmth and for safety." Gandalf announced. 

The Dwarves quickly gathered brush and chopped down a small tree for firewood.

Rhavaniel was silent. She bade Warg to lie down and took off his packs. She tucked the baby under Warg's chin and commanded them both, "Stay."

She handed the bag of salt to Gandalf. "This will keep away the physical threat. I leave it to you to keep the circle safe from her spells. I will be hunting, but not for long. I must find something quickly, or we do without."

(*******)

Bilbo and Dori were taking first watch, while Balin and Ori tended to the cooking. 

Balin smiled and nudged Dwalin, "I see someone is awake."

Smudge has wiggled out from under Warg's chin, and crawled toward them.

Bifur quickly took two wood bowls, and carved screw threads on the edges. With a few words to Bofur, they gathered some buttons and bits of metal. Bifur screwed the two bowl halves together, making a ball with a fanciful jingle. 

Bifur held the ball out of the boy's reach and uttered a few words in Khuzdul.

"He's trying to teach you Dwarvish words, little one." Ori encouraged. 

Smudge smiled shyly at them. Soon Balin and Bofur joined in "Say it. Say knottr..."

Warg walked up and growled at them. Smudge mimicking the growl perfectly, and Bifur surrendered the ball. 

"That's good enough." Bofur agreed.

The boy and his Warg gleefully chased the ball back to their bed.

They heard a dove coo, and knew Rhavaniel was back. 

"Come into the circle." Gandalf bade her. 

She had a chamois, the carcass already skinned and split in half. She tossed part to Balin, since he was sitting by the fire.

"Thank you." he smiled, "I shall put this on a spit." 

Rhavaniel silently tossed the other half to Warg, and picked up her baby.


	23. Kili's Answer

The blue wraith continued to walk, until it reached the mere. It walked around to the edge where the reeds grew thickest, and pulled back its hood. Kili's ghost remembered this place, but it seemed even colder and more desolate now. 

Kili hesitated, then walked into the icy water. He felt no true sense of cold, just as he had felt no hunger or weariness since his return to Middle-Earth. But he did know that his light faded in cold and brightened in warmth. This water was the coldest he had ever been, and he worried that this could make him lose his grip on Middle-Earth. It has been so hard to get here.

He walked deeper into the mere, his footsteps light, not bogged down in the sludge. He walked until the water came up to his neck. 

"Show yourself." He spoke. At least, he thought he spoke. It has been so long since he could, he had given up trying in the Hall of the Mountain Kings. He had no idea if words even truly came from him as he was now, or if the thing that summoned him could hear him. 

He looked to the dark water, where he knew the leech resided. He saw the frost-covered reeds move. She rose from the black water, her yellow eyes as piercing as he remembered. She seemed to hum a song to him, a lullaby, as if to sooth him. 

"Were you telling me the truth?" he asked her. 

She lifted her head completely from the water and for the first time, he saw her face. Her skin was the dark brown of dried blood, and glistening wet. She was hairless, without brows or eyelashes. But he could still see the outline of her rose petal lips, her small chin, and the wide, round eyes. This was Rhavaniel's face, the face of the Elf Queen carved in a marble statue in this mere. 

"I believe you. I will do what you ask." Kili promised.

She reached out to Kili with one fused limb. 

"How long....." before Kili could finish the sentence, he felt the whip constrict on his neck. Kili felt pain for the first time since his return. The whip burned as its owner pulled Kili though the water and on to the shore. The whip eased slightly and Kili's body shook, suddenly chilled. He looked up at the black shrouded figure on horseback - a Nazgûl. 

The leech shrieked. The Nazgûl snapped the whip completely free of Kili's throat, and sent the tip of the long device over the water, flicking at the leech. She darted under the water.

The Nazgûl gestured to Kili with the whip, urging him to walk forward. Kili did, while the leech watched them leave and wailed in anger.


	24. Fireside Chat

Bilbo approached Rhavaniel with a bowl of stew. "He is a beautiful baby."

"Thank you, Bilbo." Raven offered a faint smile as she took the bowl. "No one is quite sure what to make of him when they see him, thanks to that awful foundling story I told. But soon enough, all they see is a sweet little boy. My students are all terribly fond of him, as are Bard's children."

"So, why not stay in Dale, where you have a friend in Lord Bard, a caretaker you trust, students?"

"It is not my home." Rhavaniel insisted.

"Home is where you make it. Why not stay in Dale?"

She shook her head, "It is too late, now that my secret is out. I will not live so close to Dwarves I cannot trust."

Bilbo gave her a stern look, and she conceded, "I see now that those Dwarves who loved Kili would not harm my child. Kili's mother might even be able to care for him a little bit if she saw him. But that only replaces one danger with another. What if they want to take him away from me and give him to this grandmother that I do not know? I am a poor nameless orphan, just as Thorin said I was. Dís is a wealthy princess. She could hide him deep in Lonely Mountain, where I would never see him again. No, I had to leave. It is no longer safe for us in Dale."

"I understand what you are running from, but shouldn't there be something you are running to? What are you hoping to find?" Bilbo asked.

After careful consideration, Rhavaniel replied, "I want to find a name for my son."

"I'm sorry." Bilbo said, "I did not think that would be difficult."

"It _is_ difficult, Bilbo. Kili told me how Dwarf boys are supposed to be named - by their father, with the blessing of the male head of the family. I don't have that, do I? Elf mothers must consult a priestess when selecting a name. I do not dare bring my child to any Elf village, certainly not the one I came from. That is why my child has no name."

"Oh, I think I understand now."

"All I can hope for is that he will pass for a Man when he grows up. I will have to find a life and a name for him in that world, because neither Elf nor Dwarf will have him."

(******)

"Will you help me talk to Dwalin?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed. Dwalin certainly needed a lecture about keeping his arguments with Rhavaniel to a minimum on this journey. Gandalf doubted they would be successful, though.

"We can certainly try." Gandalf agreed, trying to be optimistic.

Bilbo walked up to Gandalf. "Is Thorin here?"

"Yes he is. We were about to talk to Dwalin. Care to join us?" Gandalf found Bilbo to be a calming influence on the Dwarves, even Dwalin.

"Certainly." Bilbo smiled.

They did not have far to walk to find Dwalin in their tight circle of a campsite.

"Good evening, Dwalin." Gandalf began, "Thorin would like to speak to you."

"I'm listening."

"Thorin wants you to know that he is sorry he allowed his anger at Elves to taint everyone around him. The girl should not have had to carry the burden of every wrong done by Elf against Dwarf. Thorin begs that you no longer be angry at the girl for his sake."

Dwalin frowned. "Tell Thorin I have always made my _own_ decisions about who I do and do not like. That girl doesn't need to inherit five thousand years of Elf insults to Dwarf to make me angry, because she has done plenty wrong all on her own."

Bilbo piped up, "Dwalin, you know she apologized for shooting you. "

"Aye, she was sick and scared at the time, and I can forgive her for that. It is what she did to Dís that I cannot forgive her for."

Gandalf and Bilbo looked at each other in confusion. Gandalf looked to Thorin's ghost and did not see enlightenment there, either.

"Did you not tell them, Thorin? Dwarves have traditions, rules of honor. A girl must ask a boy's mother for permission to even court her son. Did that little she-Elf show Dís the proper respect? No. Just took what she wanted, without benefit of marriage, which is _sacred_ to us. I know it was not Kili's idea. Their father was gone, so I told Fili and Kili how to treat girls. Thorin did, too. That had to have been the girl's doing, convincing Kili to break with our ways."

Thorin realized Dwalin's point. He had struggled with accepting Kili and Rhavaniel's relationship from his own perspective. He had lost sight of Dís in this, while Dwalin was putting her before any of them.

"Thorin was not there to see Dís grieve for him and her sons. And just when I thought life was getting bearable for her, she hears from those damned midwives. She asked me if there was a chance, any chance, that one of her boys was the father. I had to tell her it was the only chance. She'd have known if I was lying. So now, Dís thinks she has a grandchild, but it will be born dead. Like that woman has not suffered enough? All Dís cared about was trying to help the babe's mother, but Raven would not let me even _try_. I told Bard that Dís wanted Raven to have the gold, and still she returned it. Raven _knew_ I thought the child had died, because I asked to know where it was buried. Bard said he could not tell me. That girl has caused endless grief with her lying and selfishness."

Bilbo tried to reason and Gandalf tried to interrupt but Dwalin cut them both off.

"Thorin is feasting in grand halls?" Dwalin said pointedly. "How nice for him. Ask him to remember that I was the warrior. I was the one prepared to die in battle. Thorin was supposed to live and be our King. Instead, I am the one cleaning up the mess left behind."

Dwalin stormed off, to take second watch.

"That could have gone better." Gandalf muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely made up parts of Dwarf culture to aid the storytelling. The role of Tolkien's Dwarf women in their society is such an unknown, I decided that they needed to be empowered in some way. Controlling marriage seemed to be appropriate.


	25. The Monster in the Mere

It was midmorning the following day, when Gandalf and his party arrived at the mere. It had been a tense and silent day for all of them.

They were greeted by the sight of a magnificent statue in the middle of the water, illuminated by the sun. Raven had been so concerned telling them about the threat of the leech, she had neglected to explain what else awaited them. The alabaster and marble statue was breathtaking in its craftsmanship. The subject was a King of Man and an Elvish Queen locked in an embrace.

Gandalf gasped. "I know what this is. I saw this statue built. I had not seen it again in nearly five hundred years."

As they drew closer, Gandalf gathered them to explain.

"In the Second Age, Sauron's power first grew in the East. The Elf guardians of that land were the ancient Tatyars. They were small in number, but fierce fighters. They fought Sauron with all that they had. But the Elves were overpowered at every turn, captured, tortured, and some received the fate worse than death. They became Uruk-Hai, made to hunt down their own former-kind.

Sauron had his eye on a treasure - Hón-on, the sacred island in the Sea of Rhûn, home of the Tatyar Queen. That Queen was Amenolyë, descended from an unbroken matrilineal line to Tatië herself. Amenolyë decided that her people were more important than land or jewels, and ordered them to abandon the Island. She disbanded her army and sent her people into hiding, while she and a few hundred fled to Lothlorien. They were going to seek shelter with Galadriel, but briefly stopped here at this mere. 

An Easterling King arrived at the same time, to rest his troops. It was King Khamûl of Helcar, returning from an expedition to Gondor. He offered the Tatyars his protection, and quickly offered Amenolyë his heart. He was not powerful enough to reclaim her island home, but he could take her back to his own Kingdom in the East, and keep her people safe, since he had struck a truce with Sauron.

Khamûl had this statue made for her, and placed it where they met to honor her.

They had a deep love, and Khamûl was able to grant Amenolyë's every wish through his growing wealth and power. She would not suffer the heartache of other Elves who had fallen in love with Man, because he did not age. He had that Ring for years, and Amenolyë's love held the corruption at bay for much of that time, but not always. As the Ring began to corrupt Khamûl, she tried to stop it. She conferred with Galadriel, as we fought the last great battles against evil at the end of the Second Age.  
Galadriel convinced Amenolyë to steal the Ring and flee, with all of her people, to the safety of Rivendell. Alas, they never made it beyond Misty Mountains."

"I have heard the legend of Amenolyë." Rhavaniel said, "They tell it is a cautionary tale about loving outside of your own kind."

Bofur squinted at her.

"Clearly, I wasn't listening the first time I heard it." she snapped. "Please continue, Mister Gandalf."

Gandalf was quite serious, saddened by the memory, "What more is there to tell? It was perhaps the greatest loss to our side. To lose the Tatyar queen and her people, slaughtered, and still the Ring taken back by Khamûl....it was a terrible tragedy."

They stood on the bank of the mere. The Dwarves and Bilbo took in the beauty of the statue, the tragic story, and Gandalf's pain in the telling of the tale.

"No one who knew Amenolyë has been back to this place in all those years." Gandalf sighed.

"That is not true, Mister Gandalf. Someone came back and changed the statue at least twice." Rhavaniel noted. "The bird in their hands was added later - you can tell it was not part of the original statue. And later still, someone changed the inscription, to say the Queen stole half of the King's treasure."

"The black bird, of course." Gandalf smiled wistfully, "It represents their daughter, Princess Aemorniel. Galadriel was her godmother."

"And Aemorniel was the stolen half."

Gandalf was puzzled by Rhavaniel's statement, "What?"

"The queen _did_ steal half the King's treasure, says the inscription. Look, the couple holds a ring and a bird. But the Ring was recovered by the King, as you just said. The queen only succeeded to steal their child. That is how I interpret the inscription."

"No one heard from Aemorniel again." Gandalf explained. "She was just a child when her mother fled with the Ring. We assumed her father found her as well, and we hoped he had spared her, so that we might find her after the war ended. When we didn't, we assumed that she had been killed, perhaps by the forces who assassinated Khamûl. She would have been four hundred and twenty-five years old."

"Queen Amenolyë was beautiful." Bilbo said in awe.

"She was." Gandalf sighed. "She loved Galadriel like a sister, though they were complete opposites in appearance and temperament. Galadriel was the calm eye of the storm, while Amenolyë was the whirlwind."

"Kili thought she looked like me." Rhavaniel smiled at the memory.

"Perhaps, a bit." Gandalf noted casually.

Bofur now squinted at Gandalf, "Raven looks _exactly_ like Amenolyë. You do not see that, Gandalf?"

"I kept a secret from Kili." Rhavaniel confessed. "I never told him that the leech looks like me, too. That is why she frightens me to this day."

Gandalf frowned, "What are you talking about, now?"

"The leech has a face - eyes, nose, mouth, even Elf ears. She hides herself in the dark half of the mere."

Rhavaniel walked toward the edge of the water and Dwalin stepped in front of her, "Then stay away from there, girl."

Gandalf leaned on his staff, bowed by a dawning realization. "I never looked here. None of us thought to look here, not in four hundred years."

Bilbo stood at his side, worried at Gandalf's tone.

"Raven, you said the monster tried to drown you?"

"She pulled me under the water. I can think of no purpose, other than to drown me."

"But did she _hurt_ you?"

"No. Kili pulled me out before she could do anything."

Gandalf put his staff in the water and chanted a few words. Nothing happened.

"It has been two years." Bilbo noted, "So many things have died in that time. The leech may be one of them. "

Gandalf motioned Rhavaniel to come closer, "Give me your hand."

She complied, and Gandalf quickly made a small cut to her palm with his knife. Rhavaniel pulled back, but Gandalf had a tight grip on her wrist. He let the Elf blood drop into the water.

There was a ripple and stir in a far portion of the mere. The leech showed herself, eyes peering above the dark surface.

Gandalf released Rhavaniel's wrist, and fell to his knees.

Bilbo rushed to his side with Sting drawn, while Rhavaniel jumped back and the baby cried. The six Dwarves huddle around her and her baby, with weapons drawn.

The leech swam closer, lifting her once beautiful face from the water. Her graceful fingers were fused into fins, and she put one on the bank by Gandalf.

She stared at Gandalf with her wide, yellow eyes.

"I am so sorry." Gandalf gasped, and a tear fell. It hit the leech's fin and she recoiled with a hiss. "We failed you. Can you ever forgive us?"

The leech looked to Rhavaniel, and back at Gandalf. She laid her head on the bank. He drew his sword.

"Wait!" Rhavaniel cried out. The baby began to wail.

"Gandalf!" Thorin called, "Who are you to decide? We agreed to talk about this!"

With a quick blow, Gandalf severed the leech's head from her body. Raven put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry.

"Bofur, Bifur, please drag that body up." Gandalf managed to ask. "The rest of you, gather wood. We need to burn every bit of this." With that, he retreated to the tall reeds on the bank.


	26. Funeral Pyre

Thorin knelt on the ground by the mere, reading the sets of tracks. He recognized Kili's trail entering the water. The steps were short - he hesitated. There were Kili's marks again leaving the water, only now his strides were long, as if he was running. But it was the other steps, a great muddle of foot and greenish-black hoof prints at the bank that confused Thorin. Kili's steps away from the mere matched by the hoof prints, but was he following, or being chased?

Thorin wanted to ask Gandalf, but Gandalf was alone with his thoughts and, apparently, with his grief.

(*****)

Gandalf returned to the banks of the mere. The Dwarves gathered around to listen.

"I had to send word to the White Council." Gandalf informed them. "I owe you all an explanation. And Raven, I am sorry you were hurt and frightened by my actions today. What we are about to burn are the last remains of Queen Amenolyë. She was .... trapped in an unnatural state. What I did to her was a mercy, long overdue. I will not risk burying her, though that was their way. We must make a pyre, burn her to nothing, grind what little remains to ash, and put her on the wind, to be sure."

Balin shook his head in disbelief, "A witch could do that to an Elf? A man would do that to his wife?"

Gandalf nodded, "He may have had to enlist Sauron's help, but this is what Khamûl devised to punish Amenolyë for leaving him."

"Makes sense." Dwalin shrugged, "Her turned her into a leech, the blood thief, for stealing his blood, his only child."

Rhavaniel paled, and silently walked away from the group.

"There is more." Gandalf raised his voice for Rhavaniel to hear, "It was she who summoned Kili."

"She could have summoned a wizard, or another Elf Queen, but she summoned a dead Dwarf, hardly more than a boy?" Thorin challenged. "She did not trust any of you, did she?"

Gandalf hesitated, then announced. "Thorin says she did not trust wizards or Elves. He is probably right. Trusting us led her to this fate. For whatever reason, she only called for Kili."

Dwalin asked, "What did she want with him?"

"Whatever she wanted Kili for, she failed. Her husband could still hear her - that must have been a power he maintained. When he discovered that she had procured a spirit to command, Khamûl came here and took Kili away. Thorin showed me Kili's tracks mixed with that of the Wraith's mount. This is very serious. The Nazgûl should be in retreat, not within the borders of Erebor.

" _Why_ did Kili go?" Ori wondered.

"Khamûl is powerful, second only to the Witch-King of Angmar. Kili had no choice. He is no more free than the ghastly horses the Nazgûl ride. Our worst fears have come to pass."


	27. Plans Have Changed

Kili was a slave wraith. Thorin put his head in his hands. He wanted to weep, but found that he could not. It must be a function unique to the living, something he could no longer do. Thorin looked to Gandalf, who was wrapped in his own grief and guilt this day.

"Kili is following a master, not his heart. We do not need Raven. She can't help us. You and I can see Kili's trail, since we are past the grassland, so we don't even need her Warg."

Gandalf sighed, "She does not need to know that."

"She does. We need to tell her. We need to send her back to Dale, where she will be safe. That is what Kili would have wanted, and that is all I can do for him now."

"I have no intention of putting that young Elf's life in danger." Gandalf assured Thorin. "What she showed me at the mere.....I will be eternally grateful. But we will not convince her to return to Dale, and she should not head away alone. There are dangerous forces on the move. I shall bid her to stay with us as we keep looking for Kili."

"Where will she - and for that matter Bilbo and my kinsmen - turn when we get too close to this Ring Wraith?"

"I have summoned help. Galadriel is sending troops from Lothlorien. They travel fast, and will meet us _before_ we face Wraiths. Raven will be safe with her own kind first, I assure you. If you and I face only Khamûl, not all nine, there may yet be a chance to free Kili. I have not given up hope."

"Then the Elves you summoned are coming for the girl, not to help in our quest?"

"Galadriel and I made promises, too, Thorin. Things need to be put right. Amenolyë is at rest, finally. I still do not know the fate of her daughter, Aemorniel, but Raven is clearly Amenolyë's grandchild. I was blind to the resemblance."

"Because you thought her as an uneducated, low-born Elfling who took up with a Dwarf." Thorin said.

"I may have judged her before I met her, and that kept me from seeing her for who and what she is. But I suspect something else. Khamûl had begun to corrupt his own daughter, Aemorniel, teaching her sorcery when she was only a small child. Aemorniel must have cast a shadow spell, very clumsily, on Raven as a baby. She did so with good intentions, so her baby would go unnoticed, and avoid suspicion of her appearance. It fades with time, a fifty year old spell. It protected Raven, but no doubt at a cost in the love she needed. Dwarves would be immune to the spell. Kili was the first Dwarf Raven met, so he was the first being to see completely through it. Raven must have felt as though she was being seen for the first time in her life. Someone truly listened to her, cared about her, told her she was pretty."

Thorin shook his head, "You need to let her know this. Tell her who she is. Lift the spell if you can, and tell her that Elves are coming. You know how she fears her own kind now."

"All in good time."

"Gandalf, whatever trust she placed in you is quickly waning and I do not blame her. What else are you not telling me? What if Raven does not want to go with these Elves? And why do you never mention Kili's son?"

"Raven is my concern now." Gandalf said with irritation. "She needs to be protected from Sauron, from her grandfather, and even from herself. Fifty years wasted, when she should have been training under the guidance of the White Council."

"And what does the White Council plan for her son?"

Gandalf said nothing.

"They do not want him, do they?" Thorin realized.

"They want Raven to fulfill her own destiny. She should not have had a child when she was still a child herself. They would not object if your kinsmen took the boy back to Erebor. He should be raised as a Dwarf. Your sister would benefit from that decision, no doubt."

"Do not try to tempt me with an ill-gotten easing of my guilt, Gandalf. I have grown wiser since you knew me last. I will not allow this."

"Thorin, you are not in a position to object. We still have a chance to save Kili, with only ourselves put at risk with this plan. I will keep my word to try."


	28. Dwalin's Day

Gandalf approached Dwalin as he was chopping wood for the pyre., "Dwalin, if you had to, could you and the other Dwarves kill Raven's Warg?"

Dwalin paused, ax slung over his shoulder, "Aye, we have enough Dwarves to do it. If I take it by surprise, there won't even be a fight. But why would we? I despise that beast, but it is helping us."

"I do not know where its loyalties lie if we should encounter something as powerful as a Ring Wraith."

Dwalin nodded, "Understood. I will take care of it. Just give me the word."

(**********)

Balin approached his brother, picking up a large stack of split wood for the pyre.

"You know, Dwalin, I heard what you told Thorin last night."

Dwalin kept chopping.

"You did not merely lose your King, you lost your dearest friend. No wonder you are still angry." Balin said. "But you need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop holding back forgiveness. Did you even realize how young that girl is?" Balin asked.

"I know." Dwalin snapped.

"No, you don't know, or you would not put the full weight of blame on her. _Kili_ was as much to blame as the girl. More so, since he was older and knew our rules. _I'm_ to blame for keeping her from Dís when the girl needed someone to confide in. _Your_ temper kept her afraid of us. Keep those facts in mind. There's plenty of blame to go around. Maybe you will be able to forgive if you can dole it out in smaller pieces."

(********)

Bilbo found Dwalin chopping wood for the pyre.

"You frightened Raven at the mere, Dwalin."

Dwalin put down his ax, resigned to the fact that he would get no work done this day. "There are Men who are so dark and so powerful that they turn the things they love into monsters. And then there are the monsters themselves, that would suck the blood out of you, but you think _I_ frightened the girl?"

"Yes, you did, without even realizing it." Bilbo tried to explain, "She is afraid. Afraid you Dwarves might decide to take Smudge..."

"That is not his name!"

"Fine, the baby." Bilbo said soothingly, "You might take the baby away from her. You made her afraid - when you understood what a man would do to a woman who took his child away."

"She can't think...."

"That is exactly what she thinks. That's more frightening than monsters."

"Well, I won't." Dwalin said, "I do nothing, because I don't know what to do. I'd offer her every bit of treasure I own to allow Dís one look at that child, but Kili told me she does not care a whit for gold."

"Tell her that." Bilbo suggested.

"Offer to pay her? She'd be insulted!"

"No, tell her...tell her that Kili _talked_ about her. She won't send you away if you say that. Then, tell her something about Dwarves. You complain that she insults your traditions - how many Dwarf traditions do you think she knows? Try explaining yourself to her."


	29. Teething

Dwalin threw his wood upon the pyre and looked around. Rhavaniel, still shaken about the revelation and death of the leech that morning, was curled up next to her Warg. She would not help them with the fire, or even look in their direction when Gandalf offered up the prayers.

Dwalin approached her. The baby was sobbing softly and would not eat the porridge and apple sauce she offered.

Warg growled at Dwalin.

"Shhh." Raven tried to sooth both Warg and baby.

"So, Bilbo thought I should ask you if you had any questions...about......Dwarves." Dwalin offered. He waited awkwardly.

"I heard what you said last night." Rhavaniel told him. "It was a small camp."

"So I've been told. Probably a good thing you did hear - cleared the air."

"You were right about one thing. It was not Kili's fault. I led him astray. I am sorry for disrespecting your traditions...and for disrespecting Dís."

"Hmph." Dwalin nodded in grudging acceptance.

"I do have a question." Raven hesitated, then asked, "When do Dwarflings cut their first tooth?"

Dwalin was taken aback. He was not expecting his offer to be taken up at all, really. "Oh, that is a good question. A very good question. At two, I think, but I shall have to ask the others - the ones with children - to be sure. Anything else?"

"Bard's people rub whisky on a baby's gums to ease the pain of teething. Is that safe for Dwarf babies, or is there a better way?" Raven asked.

_'More questions on teeth. Damned if I know.'_

"I'll get back to you." Dwalin replied. He had to admit, Bilbo had the right idea. The girl did not know anything about Dwarves and here she was trying to raise one. Dwalin would have been short-tempered about her ignorance, if not for the fact that he also did not know. He found himself grudgingly respecting that she swallowed her pride to ask him, for the sake of the baby.

"Thank you." Raven replied.

Dwalin turned and walked away. This would have gone better if he had answers, he thought. But it gave him an idea, that one good idea he had been looking for. He turned and walked back to Rhavaniel, and sat on the ground in front of her.

"A grandmother could answer every question you have on Dwarflings - questions you haven't even thought of yet. You sit down with that baby's grandmother for one day, just Dís, no other Dwarves. Bard can arrange it and we would honor your terms, I swear it. Give up one day, and you will know when he's supposed to walk on his own, and talk, and grow a beard. Don't answer yet. You think on that and get back to me."


	30. Dol Guldur

Kili's ghost followed the Nazgûl south, skirting the edge of Greenwood. They ran through the night, and all the next day, never stopping. On the second night, two more riders joined The Second Chief.

The ghostly group continued south, passing the Mirkwood mountain range. Kili remembered how Rhavaniel had described her mountains to him. Avari Elves lived in the cliffs and caves of the eastern-most peak, Rumenya Halya. That is where Kili was supposed to have gone after the Battle of Five Armies, to look for Rhavaniel....had he lived.

' _Was Rhavaniel there now?_ ' he wondered. Was she caring for pet falcons on the cliff, or collecting honey in the valley's apple orchard? Those were all things she told him she loved to do when she visited that place. This was not the time to look for her, he knew. Not yet.

Two more days and nights they ran, turning sharply west and cutting through woodland. Kili could finally see their destination. A single mountain rising from the dark woods, a ruined castle encompassing the peak. This was Dol Guldur.

Kili thought this place had been abandoned after Sauron's defeat at the Battle of Five Armies. His spirit, along with Fili's, had lingered waiting for Uncle Thorin to join them. They were in Middle-Earth long enough to know they had won, and that Sauron's forces were in retreat. He had heard Gandalf say that Sauron had fallen back to his eastern strongholds of Mordor. But that was two years ago. How had Sauron come back from that defeat, that had cost Elf, Dwarf, and Man so much?

(*********)

The three Nazgûl and Kili entered the gates, dodging around crumbled stones, and leaping over breaks in the bridge.

There were stables, of sorts, to keep the horses. Goblins came to greet the riders. Kili shrunk back in reflex, forgetting that they could not see him.

Khamûl hit Kili with the butt of his whip. Kili felt the blow, and immediately felt sick. There was a foul taste in his mouth and he spit out a black sludge. The goblins turned to look at him. They could see Kili now. He was a pale shadow, but visible in a smoky blue-grey. This was how the Nazgûl fed the horses, Kili guessed, with a dark matter. Each touch of the Nazgûl made the victim more corporeal, but also more corrupted. Ghosts would no longer gain strength from the heat of fire and sun, and would come to need what the wraiths gave them. Kili had to act fast. He could not risk them touching him again. They would soon realize that their dark magic was failing. They had never tried to enslave a Dwarf before, and did not realize Kili only pretended to be in their control.

The wraiths dismounted, and directed the horses and Kili to kneel. Kili complied, head down, and waited.


	31. with Towers High

Kili rose from the stall once he was sure the goblins were not coming back. The horses ignored him. He walked out of the stables. They seemed to be on a mid-level of the castle. Dol Guldur was nearly abandoned - just three Ring Wraiths and a few goblins. But they seemed busy, as if preparing for more to come.

Kili found the central tower, and climbed the spiral stairs of stone. He looked through a broken wall of the tower, hoping he could see Rumenya Halya. He looked down and saw Orcs approach on Wargs. They _were_ gathering. He had been counting on only Khamûl himself. He would have to be very careful.

Kili kept moving up the stairs. He ducked outside the tower wall through a turret when he saw more goblins descending the stairs. He slipped back inside when he was sure they were gone.

At the top of the tower, Kili found what he was looking for. This room alone was pristine in the rotting, crumbling place. The floor was a great circle of polished onyx. The walls were blacker than the night sky seen through the dozen openings.

There was an alabaster pedestal in the center of the room. Sauron had left this place quickly two years ago, leaving some treasure behind. The Wraiths had unsealed this room, exposing the artifacts once more - the last Dwarf Rings of Power.

Sauron had these rings out of spite. They did not control the Dwarves the way they controlled the Kings of Men. They were not important enough to Sauron to risk himself to retrieve, not two years ago. But Sauron was coming back, and he did not intend that the rings fall back into Dwarf hands.

Kili looked at them on the cold stone slab.

The ring of the Ironfists was black steel set with a white stone. The ring of the Firebeards must be the second one, yellow gold set with a ruby. Finally, the Longbeard ring. It was bronze - the first metal his people worked - set with a sapphire as blue as the eyes of Durin. It was exactly as his grandfather, Thrain, described it to him. Kili's grandfather told him about the Ring, and Dol Guldur, when they were together in the Halls of Mahal.

Kili reached out his hand and slipped a ghostly finger through the bronze and sapphire ring. He was blinded by a rush of light. He felt heavy, as if he once more had a body but his bones were made of lead. He tried not to fall - reached out and caught the pedestal to steady himself.

He looked at his hand, and the ring was on it, moving with him. It worked, just as Amenolyë said it would.

Kili knew he was in greater danger now. He was corporeal. The Wraiths, powerful magicians that they were, could see him in any state, but now they would see the change in him. The goblins would see him, too. His body would make noise, creaking on the rotting stairs. Kili knew he should leave right away. But there was one more thing he needed to do.


	32. and Dungeons Deep

Kili made his way to the depths of Dol Guldur, to the dungeon. He had never been here, but he knew the path well. Kili's grandfather, Thrain, had been taken from this dungeon many times for some new torture, and always put back in the same cell.

Kili he counted the steps down, then left, then down, then left again until he found it. Grandfather's cell. The door was unlocked. All of the cells of the dead were unlocked. It was a joke of the jailers, Thrain told him. Each time they found a victim dead, they swung the door open and announced, ' _You are pardoned_ ', ' _You are ransomed'_ or ' _You are free_ '.

Kili walked in and looked at the pile of rags and bones on the floor.

"Thank Mahal you are free now, with your wife and sons. I will come back to you soon, Grandfather."

Kili took the ragged cloth and gathered Thrain's bones in it. He tied the ends to make a sack. He knew Thrain's soul was free, but he could not bear to leave his ancestor's remains in this awful place.

Kili sat still and recalled his grandfather's many stories of Dol Guldur. Kili could not ask, but Thrain always seemed to know what Kili needed to hear. Kili remembered the story of the year 2893. He saw 2893 scratched in the wall of this cell, along with many other years.

' _Each year was terrible for a different reason_.' Thrain had said. ' _In 2893, the reason was the Elves_.' They were a young couple. They did not last long - Elves never did. Sauron always turned Elves to Orcs after becoming bored with torturing them, and Sauron bored easily. Sometimes an Elf was very clever or very lucky, and the soul escaped the binding spell, allowing them to die before they could be turned.

This pair of Elves caused Thrain to despair because they reminded him so much of his own family, the love between husband and wife, and the children left behind. Thrain thought they had a child because the black-haired elf maid often hummed lullabies as if for a baby. The Second Chief, Khamûl himself, came down to question her. He never let anyone else touch her. Thrain was not sure he remembered what they asked her for - seemed they though she had a hidden treasure. They tortured her husband in front of her and still she did not talk. They tortured the little she-Elf in front of her husband, and he never talked either. That is when Thrain was sure there was a child.

Thrain knew which cell held the Elves, even though he could not see it in that twisted maze of a dungeon. He could count the steps Khamûl took when he passed Thrain's cell, to when he arrived at the Elf's. Kili left his grandfather's cell and turned right. He walked the paces, stretching his legs to mimic the stride of a Man. He paced, and turned, and paced more until he found it - another unlocked cell with a sad pile of rags and bones on the floor.

They died with arms around each other. The male Elf had been tall. The she-Elf had been much smaller, her bones delicate even for an Elf. He saw the trinkets on the floor, where their ears had been pierced. Avari did that, Rhavaniel told him.

There was a blanket, a luxury in a place like this. Kili used that to wrap up the two Elf bodies. He put their silver and enamel feathers in his pocket, along with the rag worn around Thrain's neck, and slung the second bag over his shoulder. _Now_ he was ready to leave Dol Guldur.


	33. A Simple Ring

Bilbo walked up to Rhavaniel, who was leaning against Warg with Smudge in her arms. The baby was finally asleep.

"Feeling any better?" Bilbo whispered.

"Hmm, but I think he will wake up very hungry." she replied.

"I meant you, actually."

"I thought I have seen evil done to Elves before, when I saw my kinsmen as Orc." she said quietly. "There is always something worse, though."

"I am afraid so."

"She was my Queen, if everyone's guess is right and I am part Tatyar. The queen of what? A desolate pond and one mixed blood orphan who does not even know her own language? Thorin thought his exile in Blue Mountains was harsh."

Thorin had also joined them, "My nephews were born in exile. How I wish I had realized how good life was there."

Bilbo felt Thorin's hand "Ah, that is a chill. Thorin is announcing he is here."

Rhavaniel cast a harsh look.

"Thorin is not trying to spy on you, Raven. He can't touch you himself, to let you know when he is near. Gandalf tells me that Thorin was quite upset with how the events of the morning unfolded."

"I am sure there was no good way to find out. And what would we have Gandalf do? Reminisce for the day? Have a nice dinner before he ended Amenolyë? Better that he made it quick."

Bilbo nodded. "I never had a chance to ask, and since Thorin is here, I thought he might also like to know - what did you leave on Kili's tomb?"

"A ring." she said. "I made it for Kili, out of things I found when we were together. A moonstone from this very mere, set in silver from a bell of the ruined tower in Dale. It was not much. I just wanted him to have it before I left - something to show that I was ever there, and that we had made _promises_ to each other."

Bilbo felt the chill again. "Thorin seems as if he is trying to tell me something."

"No doubt wishing to tell me how offended he is."

"I truly don't think Thorin is offended, Raven." Bilbo assured her.

Gandalf approached them and Bilbo piped up, "Gandalf, could you translate for Thorin, please?"

Gandalf looked annoyed and quickly masked it. "I am well aware of what Thorin wants to say. He is concerned for your safety, and for that of Raven and Smudge. But I promise you, I will not put any of you in danger. I only need to find out where the Wraith has taken Kili, so that I may plan a rescue. Raven, we still need your Warg in case we lose sight of Kili's trail again. Will you please continue with us?"

Raven was quick to reply, "Of course we will."

Thorin was furious, "Gandalf, you need to tell the rest of them to head north, back to Dale, where it is safe."

Gandalf whispered for Thorin "I will not endanger Raven, or your kin, Thorin. We will track Khamûl from a safe distance, until help arrives. Elves are meeting us along the trail."

"And if she won't go? Maybe you were lying to Dwalin? Maybe you want him to kill that Warg so she can't run away from _you_ , is that your plan?"


	34. Memories

Gandalf rode beside Rhavaniel.

"I have been meaning to ask you about your family." he began.

She shrugged, "I have none but my boy."

"You certainly did at some point."

"I know they were Avari, though by my looks, one of them was also a Tatyar refugee. But I don't know anything about them. I was raised Silvan, in Thranduil's Realm."

"Hidden in plain sight." Gandalf muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"My adoptive family swore I was not abandoned. My parents were only supposed to be gone for a little while, but they never came back. I suppose spiders killed them."

"What were their names?"

"I was never told. The older Silvan couple that took me in left for the Undying Lands and handed me off to their own grown children. They either did not know, or chose not to tell."

"Kili told me you lost your parents twice." Bilbo said sympathetically. He had urged his pony forward to join them.

"Tauriel thought my father was from Eastern Veil, a mountain to the south. I will never know. That settlement fell to marauding Orcs, shortly before the Battle of Five Armies. They murdered everyone, taking all the food and supplies for Sauron's army. There is no one left alive to ask."

Gandalf pressed, "Even infant Elves have powerful memories and grasp of language. Surely you remember something about your mother?"

"No. I was only six months old." Rhavaniel insisted.

Gandalf frowned, "What if I told you I might be able to help you find a memory? Would you be willing to try such an experiment?"

"Weren't you warning me about experimenting with sorcery a day ago, Mister Gandalf?" Rhavaniel replied.

"I apologize for the previous accusation. We were right to be suspicious, but not of you. I can assure you, this would not be a reckless act. I have done this before. It is perfectly safe."

"Thank you, but 'no'." Raven responded.

Bilbo was surprised, "I thought you would be eager for such an opportunity, Raven."

"If I can't remember them, I can't feel the pain of their loss, can I? Call me a coward if you want to, but I have lost enough."

"Oh, I do not think you are a coward. I had not thought of that." Bilbo assured her.

Gandalf cast an encouraging look to Bilbo, so he talked persuasively to Raven, "For a long time after I lost my parents, I did not enjoy remembering them - it made me too sad. But now that I have grown older, the joy outweighs the sadness. Gandalf reminded me of a childhood memory I had nearly forgotten. It was his fireworks display. My mother had such as wonderful time that night. It was a gift to remember her so young and pretty."

"That was an easy reminder, Bilbo. I can find something deeper, something you thought you had lost, if you like. Just to show Raven how easy it is."

Bilbo frowned "Wait, how would you poke around in there this time?"

"I cannot see into your mind, Bilbo. It is just a matter of prodding, like telling you about the fireworks, only, a bit more direct. Only you can decide what comes out."

Bilbo was suddenly uncomfortable with the notion, "I spent seven years of childhood sleeping with the candles lit from a bad dream. I would hate to remember what _that_ dream was about."

Gandalf sighed. "Think about it, then, Bilbo. We can try later if you want."

Gandalf gave up on the direct approach, and began to hum a tune.

"That is quite lovely, Mister Gandalf. Are there words?" she asked.

"Yes, but in Elvish. I would not want Bilbo to feel excluded by speaking in your native tongue."

Bilbo graciously replied "I do not mind."

Gandalf reached over and brushed his hand against Rhavaniel's head. "Just a stray leaf." he said and began the song again in Elvish.

Rhavaniel cocked her head, "I do not understand it either, Bilbo. Is it High Elvish, Mister Gandalf?"

"Not quite."

"Hmmm, I understand some of it." she said thoughtfully, "Something about the curtain of night. Is it a lullaby?"

"Not exactly."

"My adoptive parents sang lullabies, sometimes, I think. I had a black blanket around my crib when I heard them. Hmmm, black blanket is an odd thing for a baby to have. I think....oh, it was black hair that covered me, when my mother held me, and sang. She never braided her hair - it was always loose. It was so beautiful, but there was so much of it that when she held me close, there was no light. I wasn't afraid of the dark like you were, Bilbo. I felt safe in the dark. Except, there was another time, I was looking up at the sky and it went dark. Only it wasn't my mother......"

Rhavaniel could see it as if she was there, in that moment of time, an infant lying in her basket. They were in an orchard. The grown Elves were picking apples, while the Elflings played. Her parents looked away for a moment, and the spider dropped from the apple tree.

Rhavaniel screamed.


	35. Apologies

"Not a good place for a campsite." Bofur warned.

Bifur agreed.

Dori scowled, "Not like we're going to get Raven to move any time soon."

"I don't understand what happened." Ori worried, "She seemed alright when we left the mere."

"Gandalf happened." Bilbo and Thorin said angrily and in unintentional unison.

"Gandalf poked around in her head without permission." Bilbo explained, "He brought out a memory she did not need to see."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Ori asked.

"Gandalf wanted Raven to remember her parents. I don't know why. I only know it was not what Raven wanted."

"Shame about your pony, Bilbo." Dwalin said. "Think we should feed it to the Warg? It'll save more of the meat we packed for ourselves."

Balin shook his head, "Let's not encourage that sort of behavior."

(**********)

Raven remembered so much, now. She recognized the apple orchard from when she was a baby. It was in the valley below Rumenya Halya, the Eastern Veil. That was her home. She remembered the day the Darkening crept in to that beautiful place, and giant spiders from the dense forest swarmed the orchard. She remembered a spider on top of her, blocking out the sun. It fell on her when her father killed it. He lifted the body away before it smothered her. He picked her up, and handed her to her mother.

There were other memories - her parents talking to the other adults. Then, her father went away. She was frightened when he was gone. Rhavaniel was afraid of the dark now, and her mother began to wear her beautiful hair tied back, lest she scare her baby.

Her father came back, disappointed and angry. She did not understand those emotions at the time, but grown Rhavaniel now understood what had happened. Her father and grandfather must had gone to King Thranduil, seeking help. They wanted Elf Guards to march south and help the Avarin tribes find the source of the spiders. They had been refused.

Her father said he was going into the woods alone. He would bring back answers, proof. There was a word Raven did not know at the time. Sorcery. If there was sorcery involved, her mother insisted that she must go, too.

Rhavaniel was bundled up and handed to Elves she did not yet know, the ones who would be her foster parents. Her father spoke to them, " _Thank you. If anything goes wrong, she won't be safe here. But nothing will go wrong. We will meet you in Thranduil's Kingdom soon, and take her back._ " Her mother was sobbing too much to speak.

Gandalf approached her in the here and now, hesitant. "I am so sorry, my dear. I had no idea."

"Aemorniel."

"What?"

"That was my mother's name. She was Queen Amenolyë's daughter. That is what you suspected, isn't it?"

"I did."

"Now we know. Do not pretend to apologize. Apologies are for regret. Knowing the outcome, you'd have still done it to get what you wanted."

"I would have, but I regret that it hurt you." Gandalf confessed.

"If you will excuse me, I must apologize to Bilbo and the others."

 

(*****************************)

 

"It was not your fault, Raven." Bilbo assured her, "I don't even blame your Warg. When you became hysterical and the baby started screaming, Warg just started lashing out at the nearest thing. He did not know what scared you. He only knew he needed to protect you."

"He was doing his duty." Ori nodded in agreement.

Dwalin had been the first to jump off his pony and come running when the screaming and the panic began. He had seen the Warg tear into Bilbo's pony. He thought that everything Gandalf had been afraid of was happening, and the Warg had turned against them. But Gandalf held up a hand and Dwalin stopped. Good thing he had - the girl and the baby clung to that beast's fur still, the only thing they trusted.

"Good thing you don't blame Warg," Dwalin told Bilbo, "since you'll have to be riding him with Raven. None of the other animals are big enough to double up, unless you care to forgive Gandalf."

' _This is a dilemma_.', Bilbo thought.

(********)

"What did you accomplish with that, Gandalf?" Thorin asked angrily, "You already knew who she was!"

"I needed to know what else she remembered. I needed to know if Raven had even a hint of where her parents went." Gandalf explained. "I did not imagine it would be so traumatic. Don't you understand? If I knew Aemorniel was dead, I could let this go. What if she is a monster in a pit, like her mother? What if she is an Orc? I _knew_ that child, Thorin."

Thorin sympathized. He had to - they were on a quest at his bidding for Thorin's own lost child, Kili. But Thorin was seeing the cost to Rhavaniel quickly mount. Kili would not have wanted this.


	36. Tea Time

The Dwarves set up camp on the rocky, barren ground. A dense fog began to roll in to the little valley. 

"We brought coal, more than enough to warm up stew and make tea." Balin said with determined cheerfulness. He set himself to work while Bilbo and Dwalin took a watch, and Dori, Ori, Bofur and Bifur were tending the ponies. The animals had been leery of the Warg even before the attack, and now were dangerously skittish. 

Raven, Smudge and Warg stayed apart from them.

"Come closer, dear girl." Balin called out to her.

"No, thank you. The ponies need rest. Warg will keep us warm." she replied.

Balin gathered up a mug of tea to bring her, but Gandalf interceded. "Let me, please."

Gandalf quietly approached Rhavaniel. She shook her head, and Gandalf turned to leave.

"No offense, I merely do not like Dwarf tea." she informed him. 

"It is a tad bitter." Gandalf conceded, sipping it himself. "Not the way Tatyar Elves would prepare it, certainly. How much do you know about Tatyars?"

"Only what little I learned in school, and I did not go far in school. I know a bit of their history, and heard they made minor contributions to philosophy and music. It was a Sindar curriculum, after all. Every other tribe is but a footnote."

Gandalf smiled. "That is true of most tribes. But Galadriel's people have retained a great deal of knowledge from the Tatyars - books written by your people, about your people. I could arrange for you to see them."

"I do not see the point." she replied. 

"It would help you to understand yourself, I believe. You see, the pure Tatyar did not rebel from or fear the call to Valinor. They decide that they could learn more from this imperfect world than from the perfection that was offered. They cherished the lessons that would come, even though they knew the price would be high. They took risks, but out of great thoughtfulness, never recklessness. Amenolyë, your grandmother, expected to outlive her husband. She knew that Man was mortal, and vulnerable to corruptions. But she loved Khamûl. To experience love was, to her, worth the risk."

"So, my grandmother was not merely swept off her feet by a handsome prince? She was thoughtful in her choices?"

"She was. You are like her, I think."


	37. Chaos

The ponies were still nervous and snorting, and their hooves were clattering on the bare rocks. Their noise masked the sound of the thing rapidly approaching them.

The riderless horse plunged into the valley at a gallop, startling them all. The poor animal screamed and reared up at the sight of the Warg.

Dwalin was closest to the horse, and caught the dragging reins, bringing the beast into the circle of the camp. Raven told Warg to sit, slung Smudge over her shoulder, and approached the Dwarf campfire.

"He's wounded." Dwalin noticed.

"I know this horse." Raven told them. "It belongs to a bounty hunter, Pern the Younger."

"No telling how far out he was when he lost the horse. It may have been hurt by wild animals only recently." Dwalin speculated.

"We should be on guard." Dori warned.

The Dwarves unsaddle the wounded horse and Gandalf quickly tended the wounds. Bilbo looked at the saddle on the ground. Upon close inspection, he realized the dark leather masked that the item was soaked in blood.

"I thought there were no wild Wargs here," Raven said, examining the scratched on the horse, "but my territory was never this close to the mere. Mister Dwalin, what do you think?"

"I do not know either. I have only been hunting north of Lonely Mountain, away from Dale."

"Pern always traveled with his Uncle, Pern the Elder, and two other ill-mannered men like them. I did not care for their kind but still, I wished them no harm. Should we look for them?" Rhavaniel asked.

"We cannot look for them, not tonight." Gandalf noted regrettably. "We will see what we can see in the morning."

Balin nodded in agreement with Gandalf.

"Should we keep him with us?" Ori asked, "We need another mount."

"But he may slow us down." Dori replied. "Let him go, and he will return to Dale on his own."

Warg began to growl. The sound seemed to echo, until they all realized it was the growling of many Wargs, surrounding them.

The ponies begin to panic once more. Rhavaniel quickly called her own Warg to her side. They circled together, with Warg in front and Rhavaniel beside him.

Dwalin angrily reproached her, "Get back with the others, or give the baby to Bilbo!"

Rhavaniel hesitated, then quickly stepped back to the campfire and handed Smudge to Bilbo, the first time she had willingly given him over to one of the Company.

Gandalf asked, "Raven, can your Warg talk them out of this?"

"He is as popular with his kind as I am with mine. Those Wargs are hungry, and winter draws near. They won't give up the horse they were chasing, certainly, and they may not settle for just the horse now that they've seen the ponies."

Gandalf reluctantly led the wounded horse out and slapped it. It ran in the direction of Dale. The Warg pack hesitated, then two split off to pursue the horse while the others remained.

It was clear from the exchange, at least to the experienced hunters Rhavaniel and Dwalin, which Warg led the pack.

"Can your Warg take out that striped one up front, or has he grown too soft?" Dwalin asked.

"I will not be risking him foolishly when an arrow will suffice." Rhavaniel was ready with her bow.

"Someone else is about to try talking them out of it." Gandalf informed the rest.

Thorin's ghost approached the largest Warg. The beast could not see him, but it could sense him, after a fashion, just like Rhavaniel's Warg knew Kili's fresh trail. Thorin had been reluctant to touch any living thing, until he had been invited to do so by Bilbo. It was time to see what effect Thorin could have with more than a small touch.

"I think you and your company will be leaving me and mine alone now." Thorin said, as he laid a hand upon the striped Warg's nose. The beast drew back, snorting and sneezing. He growled furiously and began snapping at Thorin, merely grasping freezing air.

"I don't think that was such a good idea." Bilbo stammered, adjusting Smudge on his sling. Bilbo needed both hands free, now. He needed to hold Sting, and he needed to have another hand free to reach into his waistcoat pocket. Bilbo had packed light for this trip to Erebor, but he had not forgotten to pack his most precious belonging.

Thorin no longer gently touched, but ran through the Warg, causing a chest-tightening chill and a panic. Thorin did the same to the nearest Warg, and then the next. The lead Warg bit wildly into another Warg, and the two fought, barely visible beneath the fog. Another pair began to snap and snarl at each other, while the others began creeping up on the ponies.

' _This is too much_.' Dwalin thought. ' _Discourage the leader and they will all follow as he runs away, but enrage the leader and each Warg is out for himself. Thorin isn't seeing that - he's swept up in finally being able to do something to protect us.'_

  
"Thorin, stop!" Dwalin shouted.

Raven began to let loose with her arrows, taking out a crouching Warg.

"Stay behind me!" she commanded her Warg, afraid he would be confused with the others in the fog and fury of fighting animals. The other Wargs, leaderless and undisciplined, turned their attention on the screaming ponies. Those not fighting each other charged the camp.

Bilbo looked at the Ring in his hand, and looked down at Smudge crying for his mother. The Wargs would come straight for them with a noise like that. He had not wanted to use the Ring with a baby in his arms, but saw no other choice, here in the fog and the growing dark and the chaos of Dwarves and Wargs and stampeding ponies. Bilbo slipped on the Ring, and disappeared from sight.


	38. Fog of War

Bilbo ducked a charging Warg, taking a quick stab at its leg.

The Dwarves were valiantly fighting the Wargs that had charged the camp. Bilbo lost sight of Rhavaniel and Dwalin, who had advanced to take on the biggest wild Wargs. Bilbo rushed to take Smudge out of the center of the fighting. Gandalf's horse was also trying to break free, and kicked a Warg hard in the head as it ran away. The beast fell in front of Bilbo, and he was able to make a clean stab to the heart, eliminating one more threat. The Warg corpse was the only shelter they had, and it gave Bilbo an idea.

Bilbo put Smudge under the dead animal's chin and ordered, "Stay!", as he had seen Rhavaniel do. He then turned his eyes to the fight. Bilbo saw Rhavaniel right away - she had to throw down her bow for lack of clear shot, and was using her Elf sword to defend the camp. Her Warg fought beside her.

Dori and Ori were defending the ponies, while the brothers Balin and Dwalin, and Bifur and Bofur worked in teams to take on a Warg each. Gandalf fought alone, his sword put to good use.

All of Bilbo's earlier anger at Gandalf disappeared as he saw his dear friend in the terrible fight.

 _'I should be by his side!'_ Bilbo thought, but he dared not leave the baby.

A gray Warg rushed up to the dead wild Warg, no doubt checking for signs of life. It nearly knocked Bilbo over, it was so fast. Bilbo could only wound it, but that was enough. The Warg had seen too many of the pack fall this night, and too many attacks from invisible enemies. It howled and ran. This was not the pack leader, but Bilbo was reasonably sure Dwalin had killed him already. The gray Warg ran to a peak, and howled again. The rest of the Wargs listened, and those that could still flee followed him.

"Dwalin, here! Call out you names!" Dwalin shouted.

"Raven."

"Balin."

"Bifur and Bofur."

"Dori."

"Ori."

"Bilbo and Smudge............where is Gandalf?"

"Where is Thorin?" Dwalin called out.

(***********************)

The Dwarves assessed the damage. Gandalf had a nasty bite, and hit his head in a fall, but was already regaining his senses. One pony lay dead, another missing. Gandalf's horse was also gone.

"Could have been worse." Dwalin muttered as Dori and Ori tended to Gandalf's wounds. They still had all of their supplies, six ponies, and Raven's Warg.

' _When did I start counting that thing among our assets?_ ' Dwalin asked himself.

Rhavaniel, mounted on her Warg, did a quick circle of the higher ground around them, and came back.

She hopped off Warg, "They are gone." she assured them, then ran over to Bilbo.

"Where is he? Give him to me, please." she asked anxiously.

"He's perfectly safe." Bilbo assured her, "He's right here." and reached below the head of the fallen Warg.

Smudge was gone.

"Oh, no. He was right here!" Bilbo squeaked.

"Why did you put him down?" Rhavaniel cried.

"I... I...I needed to use my sword to defend us. He has to be here!" Bilbo insisted. "He has just crawled away a bit."

Everything Bilbo took with him when he put on the Ring became invisible - his clothes, his dagger, even the baby. When he put down the baby, Smudge should have become visible. He did become visible, didn't he? Now, Bilbo was not sure. It had been so dark, and everything happened so fast. An invisible baby was a horrifying thought, but better than thinking another Warg had snatched Smudge up and taken the wee thing away.

Dwalin fell to his knees in the fog. "Feel around for him!"

"Smudge!"

"I think I heard him cry."

"Where is Thorin?" Rhavaniel asked, "Can Thorin see his warmth?"

Thorin was there, also frantically searching. He was sure only four Wargs survived the fight, and none had appeared to be carrying anything away in their jaws. That did not mean the little one was not trampled dead under the fog, though. Thorin did not want to think about that.

Bilbo felt awful. He dropped flat to the ground in the fog so that the others would not see, and he put the Ring back on. Bilbo stood up and looked around. There was a strange light to the east. It caught Bilbo's attention. It seemed to be moving closer, but not directly at the Dwarves.

Thorin also sensed the light, and he turned to face it.


	39. Searchlight

A single light in the dark should have been comforting, but something about this light seemed harsh and frightening to Bilbo. The core of the light was black.

Bilbo saw a little movement, like a shadow under the fog, moving toward the light. Bilbo rushed to it. There was Smudge! Bilbo swept the little boy up and wept with relief. Smudge seemed none the worse for wear, but as Bilbo looked at his face, the baby's dark green eyes seemed pale as rarest peridot. Bilbo only saw it for a fraction of a second, because Smudge shut his eyes tight against the blinding light behind them. The light seemed to roar like a bonfire, and came at them swiftly. Bilbo pulled off the Ring, and the light disappeared.

Everyone was looking down, feeling along the ground, or so Bilbo thought. ' _No one saw me_.'

But he was wrong. Thorin was looking at the light when Bilbo appeared, as if from thin air, holding Smudge.

"I found him!" Bilbo cried. Rhavaniel gasped with relief and all the Dwarves cheered. She rushed up and took Smudge from Bilbo's arm.

"I am so sorry. I thought he was tucked away safe, but he started to crawl. I didn't know he would crawl. I should not have put him down." Bilbo apologized.

Rhavaniel sat down on the bare ground and covered Smudge as much as she could with her own body, rocking him.

"You probably want to turn around and go home now." Balin said gently, a hand on her shoulder.

"We have no place to go." Rhavaniel sobbed.

(*****************)

In Dol Guldur, the Ring Wraiths waited patiently. Sauron spoke to them, briefly, every night. But this night, the Master was late.

(*******************)

Kili ran north, retracing the steps of the Nazgûl. He had to get back to Rumenya Halya, quickly, to look for Rhavaniel. He still did not hunger, or feel tired. This body was not real, he kept telling himself. It felt like himself, though, only ....limitless....like he could run at his best speed all day.

Amenolyë had told him not to worry about finding Rhavaniel. She said her granddaughter was magical, and Rhavaniel would find him, just as she always found everything that she needed, when she needed it. Kili only had to go to a safe place that Rhavaniel knew, and she would find him, like the first time they met. Kili must have faith, because if he kept moving around looking for her, they might miss each other time and time again.

Amenolyë told him everything that she could, but there were limits to what she knew.

Amenolyë explained that she loved her Maker, Ilúvatar, but He had endless, unbreakable rules. Once her husband and Sauron had power over her, they could hear her every mystical cry to another creation of Ilúvatar, in this world and the next. But Aulë was the rule-breaker. She could still speak to Dwarves in His great Halls, and dark forces could not hear them.

Amenolyë could not see the future, either. That was also against Ilúvatar's rules, and no amount of sorcery could change that. But Aulë gifted a few of his creations with the power of prophecy. It was a well-kept secret, even between the Dwarves, and they never shared this secret with outsiders. Amenolyë was their exception. She and the Dwarf prophetesses that had passed over had a common enemy, you see. They told Amenolyë of Rhavaniel's fate. They told Amenolyë other things - secrets about Dwarves, which spirits resided in the Hall of the Mountain Kings, and the power of Rings. They helped her gather everything she needed for her plan, including Kili himself.

Amenolyë had planned for Kili to be caught at the mere by Khamûl from the beginning. How else would he have been permitted inside Dol Guldur?


	40. Golog's Realm

Golog stared out from the mountain aerie, south to the ruins of Dol Guldur. Khamûl and the other Ring Wraiths held sway there. Golog preferred to stay apart, in this mountain with his chosen Uruk-Hai brothers. The Nazgûl might be more powerful, for now, but Golog knew he was their superior. Wraiths were mindless slaves to Sauron and their Rings, while Golog was a disciple, a true believer by free will.

Khamûl was still a formidable rival, however. Sauron split the spoils of war between them, with Golog claiming Elf and Dwarf to exploit, and the Nazgûl restricted to the Men, Halflings, and Skinchangers.

Golog had a long history with the second most powerful Wraith, Khamûl. Four hundred years ago, when Khamûl was still flesh and bone, both served Sauron. Golog had been merely a messenger between the King of Helcar and Sauron. Because Golog was an ancient Uruk, formerly a noble Elf, he maintained much of his physical beauty and self-control. He did not succumb to bouts of savagery, and could be trusted to conduct Sauron's business. Despite being at the right hand of power, Golog took no interest in politics, or sorcery, or the machinations of trade which made Sauron's wars possible. He merely did Sauron's bidding, with intellectual detachment.

But Golog's outlook changed. He realized he had been squandering his opportunities as Uruk, treating it as a curse rather than the gift it was.

Golog credited his introduction to Khamûl's half-Elf daughter as a turning point in his life.

Golog had found Princess Aemorniel to be an exquisitely beautiful child. She seemed to be constantly dancing to a symphony in her head, even when simply walking. When Aemorniel looked at him with curious, fearless eyes, she brought back memories of his own Elf children, long since gone to Valinor. He knew this girl was destined for a royal match - an Easterling Prince, or the son of the Elf King Thranduil were possibilities. The decision was not yet made, not with one hundred years or more to choose. Sauron's hand would be upon any match - a fact the child's mother did not suspect.

' _Why could this child not be an Orc Queen?_ ' Golog asked himself. Because there were no Orc _Kings_. None yet. Just soldiers, more intent on fighting each other than improving themselves, gathering power, and planning a dynasty. And what was preventing that? Only their own limitations. In Golog's case, he knew his limitations were all self-imposed. Becoming Orc had not altered his intellect or his ambition. It was he himself who had given up on what he once had in abundance. He was awakened, as if from a stupor. He wanted to revel in something other than destruction. He wanted to create an empire, and be a King and a powerful sorcerer such as Khamûl. He deserved to be matched to a Queen of worth, making children who would rule Middle-Earth for the Ages to come.

This was also a turning point in the war at the end of the Second Age, for when Queen Amenolyë discovered that the 'silver-skinned Elf' her young daughter spoke of was an Orc, and frequent visitor to her husband's court, she made up her mind. She was leaving, and would do as much damage to her husband, and by extension Sauron, as she could.

Golog had taken his best trackers when King Khamûl called for help, seeking his traitorous wife, his Ring of Power, and his daughter. There had also been treasure. Amenolyë left Khamûl's gold, but she took artifacts inherited from her ancient tribe, and Sauron wanted those found.

Golog was part of the group that trapped Amenolyë on the eastern side of Misty Mountains. The Tatyar Elves were worthy opponents - everything legends said they were. They fought valiantly. Their fatal flaw was that they were too few. Golog, a changed Orc, regretted that he would never again face such worthy opponents. He respected them. They would have made good Uruk-Hai and served him well.

He was witness to the capture of Amenolyë, and the return of the Ring. But the precious girl, Aemorniel, was not among the Tatyar children, and he had ordered none harmed. His Orcs showed discipline that day, more so than Khamûl's evil men who had slaughtered the children on their flank as they advanced. Golog knew he was a better leader than Khamûl, when Orc fought with more discipline than Man. That is how Kings are made, though an army.

Khamûl took his wife away in chains, never to be seen again.

Decades passed, then centuries. Khamûl and Sauron did not forget about Aemorniel, but they never kept the search alive in their hearts the way Golog did. Golog brought all of his resources to bear. He consulted seers - pressed them for clues about Aemorniel, but they always swore he would never see her alive again. He hoped they were wrong, but they never were.

Golog had been in far away in Gundabad, and only heard about the Princess' fate after it had come to pass.

Aemorniel and her husband had stumbled upon Sauron's stronghold in Dol Guldur, not realizing the horrors that awaited them - capture and torture at the hands of her father's wraith. As far as Khamûl was concerned, Aemorniel was nothing more than a clue to hidden Tatyar treasure. It was a test of Sauron's control, that Khamûl would show his daughter no mercy. Sauron won that battle, but it proved to be a hollow victory. Sauron had wanted Aemorniel alive. The Easterlings worshiped her ancestress, the Elf Tatië, as a demigoddess. All the Easterling noble houses claimed descent from Tatië's grandson, Taurus, and thus considered Aemorniel their kinswoman. Galadriel was the girl's godmother, close to her heart. The girl had worth as pawn, and symbol of power, even if she told them nothing.

A clumsy goblin torturer made a mistake, underestimated Aemorniel, and put her unchained in the same cell as her husband. She managed to end their lives before they broke. Khamûl learned nothing from them, not even which tribe had sheltered her all those years.

Golog was bitterly disappointed. He knew he could have succeeded where Khamûl failed. He would not have used violence, fear, and despair. He would have lied his way into her trust, like he did when she was a child. Such a waste. He had long thought Aemorniel was his prophesied Queen, and he quite enjoyed the idea. Alas, it was not meant to be.

Golog would find his Queen soon enough, though. The seers all said she was close. Golog had narrowly missed her, two years ago, not long before the Battle of Five Armies. The seers had sent him to this very mountain, Rumenya Halya, swearing this was the place of his Queen's birth. He had led Sauron's raiding party. Their orders were to take the village's supplies for Azog's army and kill anyone who stood in their way. They had mostly done as instructed - Golog had ordered none of the she-Elves killed. His Queen was not among the captives. She must have escaped, the seers told him. They had warned him he might miss her this time, but they promised his Queen would come back to her home, when she thought it was safe.

When Sauron was ready to send a few trusted vassals back to Dol Guldur, Golog knew the time of his Queen's return was at hand. He was able to convince Sauron to let him stay here, in Rumenya Halya, rather than join the Ring Wraiths in Dol Guldur. He had a good excuse - this mountain was laden with azurite. Dwarves loved the blue stone, and needed it to decorate Erebor to its former glory. Longbeard Dwarves paid for azurite in gold, and Orcs used the gold to buy iron-forged weapons from the less scrupulous Ironfist and Stiffbeard Dwarves. Sauron valued Golog's trade initiatives - they kept the wheels of war turning.

Rumenya Halya was the perfect place for Golog to begin carving out his own Kingdom, in anticipation of Sauron's ascendance. He was eager to report the day's accomplishments. Golog wondered why the Master was late this evening.


	41. Paths Converge

The three Nazgûl slowed the pace of their horses. The bright autumn sun weakened them, and they had to run under the cover of trees. The forest was dense, and they had to pick their way carefully through it. Khamûl roared with frustration, just as he roared in anger when he discovered that thieving Dwarf ghost had vanished from the stable.

Khamûl knew he would be punished by Sauron soon for allowing the Dwarf treasure of Dol Guldur to be stolen, but the Master had more urgent matters to attend. He had seen the One Ring in the company of Dwarves, and sent the Nazgûl in pursuit.

Sauron agreed that the two events were likely related, that Dwarves were making an unprecedented play to seize every available ring. But until he knew their strategy, Sauron needed the Nazgûl to focus on finding the One Ring. If they found the ghost Dwarf first, they should capture him but not harm him....much.

(***********************************************************)

The Dwarves of Thorin's Company decided that all would walk today, for even though there were six ponies, the animals were exhausted. They made an exception for Bilbo, due to his short stride, and Gandalf, due to his injuries. Gandalf had to ride on Warg, and neither wizard nor beast were pleased with the arrangement. Rhavaniel walked among the Dwarves, with Smudge in a sling over her shoulder.

Bilbo rode up to Rhavaniel, "I am so sorry. Can you ever...."

"Please, stop." she replied, "You did no worse than I did. I put him down first, and for the very same reason."

"Then a better question would be, have you forgiven yourself?" Bilbo asked gently.

"....no."

"After we find Kili, I will follow you anywhere you want to go, Raven." Balin offered.

"You should not be alone." Ori nodded, "I will come, too."

The rest of the Dwarves unanimously agreed, even Dori.

"I will not go back to live in Dale." she told them firmly.

"The offer was for anywhere, until you find a place where you feel safe. No matter how far, or how long it takes." Balin promised.

"There is a place not far from here." Rhavaniel said thoughtfully. "The baby and I would be alone, but with a little help, it would have everything we needed to live comfortably through the winter. It will give me time to think about what is best for his future. It is called Rumenya Halya. I was born there."

Thorin was touched at the generosity of his companions, and their unfailing loyalty to Kili, even in death. He walked silently behind Rhavaniel, facing little Smudge, who seemed to peer curiously at Thorin.

 _'I swear that baby can see me._ ' Thorin thought. He had mentioned this to Gandalf before, and the wizard insisted that was impossible.

"I am your Foðurbroðir Thorin, in case you are wondering." Thorin chatted with the baby. What harm could it do?

"Fodubreer." Smudge replied.

"Did he just say 'uncle'?" Bofur asked.

"He is only babbling." Rhavaniel replied.

"Wizards are not as smart as they think, are they?" Thorin confided to Smudge. The baby giggled.

(*******************************)

The Dwarves made decent time following Kili's trail. The path was flat and clear, and they were far enough south that they were now passing by the Woodland Realm.

Thorin approached Gandalf. "You need to see this."

Gandalf bade the group to stop, carefully dismounted Warg and followed Thorin for a closer inspection of the tracks. There were now three ghost horses running south with Kili.

"Two more Wraiths, riding south." Gandalf sighed. "Could they be headed to Dol Guldur?"

"I would rather my people turn west now, and make for Thranduil's Gates than go further south. He will extract a heavy price for his hospitality, but Thranduil will shelter them until they can all be escorted back to Erebor." Thorin insisted.

"Raven will like that idea even less than returning to Dale. She is terrified of Thranduil's Guards." Gandalf reminded Thorin.

"Explain what the boy, Herion, said. Tell her that her foster family misses her."

"She is as stubborn as a Dwarf, in case you had not noticed. She will head south on her own, with no one to protect her, if we try to take her to Thranduil's gates. Is that what you want?"

"You have power, Gandalf. Whatever you were going to do to compel her to go with Galadriel's escort, do so now. Make her sleep if you have to, and my people will carry her someplace safe."

"I admit, I have not thought of how I would convince Raven to go to Lothlorien. Events transpired too quickly. But I am not entertaining the notion of kidnapping. I was counting on the sight of her own kind, welcoming her with acceptance, to make her say yes." Gandalf replied, offended.

"This 'acceptance' you speak of will not come easily from Elves when they see her child." Thorin reminded him.

"Would it come any easier from Dwarves?" Gandalf countered. "I think not."

Wizard and ghost trudged back to the company, which had settled down for lunch.

"We will make this a decent rest stop," Balin told them, "and push hard this afternoon."

"Where is Raven?" Gandalf asked with concern. Her Warg was missing, too.

"She only went into the woods for a bit of privacy to nurse the babe." Balin assured him. "Warg went with her."

(************)

Kili stepped out of the woods, to feel the warm sun on his face and get his bearing. He knew Sauron commanded bird scouts, and he needed to keep out of sight as much as possible. There it was, straight north, the peak of Rumenya Halya. It was the smallest mountain in the range, but Kili could see why the Elves loved it. Abundant life colored it in dozens of shades of green, and the rising sun drenched it in light.

If he ran hard, he would be there the next day.

(****************************)

Golog wanted to scream in fury at what Khamûl had done. The Second Chief deserved to have had Sauron's treasure stolen under his watch - that Dwarf ghost should have been delivered to Golog. No one outside of Dwarves themselves knew as much about that malformed race as Golog did. Rumenya Halya was on the way to Dol Guldur! There was no excuse for Khamûl's slight.

Now, Golog had to send troops to intercept the Dwarf ghost, who was believed to be heading north, seeking Amenolyë. Golog had to further split his troops to head to the Old Forest Road to the south, and the Elf Path to the north. Golog's Orcs would have to guard those roads, stopping any Dwarves, dead or alive, to look for Rings.

Golog begged Sauron to let him take his best trackers and head north himself, after the greatest prize, the One Ring. Sauron had seen it, and send the Ring Wraiths for it. But the Master needed Golog to stay where he was, watching and protecting the escape routes. Sauron explained that Khamûl would be compelled to the Ring, making him the best tracker. Golog swallowed his frustration and obeyed.


	42. The River Running

Rhavaniel rejoined the Dwarves on open ground between the river and the forest.

"Do we have time for a bit of fishing?" she asked.

"I suppose." Balin said. "Not sure how much luck you will have, my dear."

"I see a good spot on the river. I should like to get some fresh fish for Warg, if none of you mind. I don't think it would be wise to go far enough off the path to hunt game."

"Just stay in sight." Dwalin warned.

Rhavaniel grabbed fishing arrows and a blanket from her pack. Dori and Ori grabbed buckets and water skins and joined her on the walk to the River Running.

"Why have you not named your Warg?" Ori asked. He and the other Dwarves had been warned by Bilbo not to mention Smudge's lack of true name again, but Ori guessed that the Warg would not be a sensitive subject.

Rhavaniel laughed. "Because he already had a name when we met." and she growled it for them. "It does not really translate." she explained.

"We need to call him something, to be practical." Dori insisted. "We can't be shouting 'Warg' and frightening the rest of the group."

"He is a piebald." Ori noted.

"So are two of the ponies." Dori shot down the notion.

"Bâhâl, then? It is Khuzdul for 'befriender'." Ori suggested.

"Oh, that is quite flattering, Ori." Rhavaniel smiled. "I think we shall try that, at least among Dwarves. You are Bâhâl for the rest of our quest, agreed?"

Her Warg snuffled in grudging acceptance, and trotted ahead to the riverbank for a cool drink of water.

(*******************)

"What do you know of this place Raven might go to spend the winter?" Dwalin asked Gandalf.

"It is an abandoned mountain village, a day's ride south. Sauron's forces raided many Elf settlements beyond Thranduil's walls two years ago. An army needs food, and the Elves had just brought in their harvest. Rumenya Halya was bountiful and peaceful, much like Bilbo's Shire," Gandalf explained, "and it suffered the most."

Bilbo looked down, homesick, imagining how he would feel if there were no Shire to return to.

"I suppose we could collect enough wild food, chop a year's worth of firewood, and fill a smokehouse with stag and mountain goat for that Warg of hers." Dwalin conceded. "It would be close enough that the rest of you could check on us every new moon. Not a bad idea."

"Check on us?" Gandalf asked.

"I am not going back to Erebor without Raven and the boy. I knew that when I left." Dwalin said simply. "They are where my duty lies now."

The ghost of Thorin smiled silently at his friend.

(**************)

Dori and Ori came running back to the camp with water.

"There is a trade ship, sailing upriver to Esgaroth." Dori proclaimed. "We should get out of sight."

"Or ask if they have seen anything unusual." Ori the optimist countered.

"Where is Raven?" Dwalin asked, irritated at the girl's apparently reckless behavior.

"She is hiding on the bank." Dori assured them all. "Trust me, no one can see her or Smudge or Bâhâl."

"We named the Warg." Ori explained.

"I will look into it. The rest of you go about tending the ponies and our meals." Gandalf said. "Thorin will come with me."

Gandalf walked swiftly to the river bank. He saw the ship, flying the colors of a stone masons guild out of Harad.

"Certainly not pirates." Gandalf said. "Not this far upriver." He looked around with concern. "Where is Raven?"

Thorin laughed and pointed to a large boulder. "Over there." He knew that the boulder was far too warm to have been real.

"She has a Lothlorien tent." Gandalf said with shock. The mystically woven fabric disguised all those beneath it as if camouflaged by stone itself. A tent would have taken a dozen of Galadriel's skilled weavers over a year to make.

"She is a resourceful girl. Probably stole that from King Thranduil himself." Thorin smirked.

"She probably did." Gandalf replied, disconcerted. He added to the mental list of things he would have to delicately warn Galadriel about, concerning Rhavaniel's behavior.

"Perhaps you could further impress me by finding out what that crew has seen along the River." Gandalf asked Thorin. "There is no pier here, not that they would drop anchor for a poor wanderer."

"I will take a walk, and see if the crew are exchanging ghost stories." with that, Thorin walked into the water.

Gandalf watched Thorin's ghost walk into the river and disappear. Satisfied, he walked over to Rhavaniel's hiding place and leaned against it. A growl and an 'ouch' greeted him.

"You realize, your lunch will be cold by the time it is safe for you to get out from under that tent without being seen?" Gandalf asked.

"They came in sight so fast, we did not have time to run. A tame Warg would have caused gossip when that crew reached Dale, and I do not want anyone to know where we are." Raven explained, quite defensively.

"Did you at least catch any fish?" Gandalf inquired.

"Yes, half a dozen before we had to hide. Warg's breath is _terrible_ under here."

Finally, Gandalf enjoyed a hearty laugh on this quest.


	43. Sailing

Thorin climbed over the rail of the ship. Like most Dwarves, he was not a sailor, but this vessel appeared sound and well-run, even to his untrained eye. He slipped below deck. In the holds, he saw copious amounts of polished azurite. There were great slabs of it, stacked and packed with sawdust to protect the surfaces. Thorin looked closer, and noted that the sawdust was very fresh. This had not come from Eastern quarries, a six-month sail away.

' _Curious_.' Thorin thought.

The crew were all Men, and mostly of western persuasion. They engaged in common speech, and had nothing much to talk about except maintaining the rigging and how to spend their wages in Dale.

A young sailor was retrieving a note from a messenger raven. Perhaps there would be some interesting news. Thorin followed him into the aft cabin. The Captain, at least, was an Easterling. The interesting news to Thorin was who the Captain handed the note to - the true commander of this vessel - an Orc!

Thorin recoiled. He looked the Orc up and down. _Captain_ Hadurq, the Easterling had called him. This was a tall Uruk-Hai with a confident bearing, not some lowly snaga. His clothes were made of decent fabric rather than hide and bone. His weapons were well crafted, and iron-forged.

' _Ironfists or Stiffbeards_.' Thorin thought with disdain. ' _They trade with Easterlings_.'

In addition to weapons, the Orc kept a long leather whip coiled at his side. Thorin recalled that Kili and Rhavaniel had encountered a dangerous new tribe of Orcs on their perilous journey to Erebor two years ago. Kili said that they were not of Azog's tribe, and their leaders carried whips that they relished using.

Thorin stepped behind the Orc to read the note, only to be disappointed. It was written in Black Speech.

The Orc read the rather long note thoughtfully, then asked the Easterling to fetch him something. The lieutenant quickly returned with a wooden box. The Orc laid his whip on the table, removed a few items from the box, and began an incantation read from the note. Thorin had no idea what was transpiring, but knew he needed to leave this place immediately.

Thorin backed up carefully, keeping an eye on the Orc. The incantation continued, and Thorin began to feel weak, as if he could barely lift his feet. The Orc picked up his whip and flicked it. Uttering the final words to the spell, the Orc sneered and cracked the whip about the room.

Thorin's hand reached for his stomach. He felt wet, as if the whip had split him open while alive and his blood was pouring out of him. He collapsed to the floor in agony.


	44. Sundered

Thorin struggled on the floor of the cabin. His essence had been split apart, as painful as if his body had been sundered. The Orc did not go near him, did not even see him. How ironic, the wounding was merely an accident. Someone sent this Orc instructions on sorcery, on how to hurt a ghost. Why? Could this have anything to do with Kili?

Thorin felt the ship turn in the water. Heard the crew grumbling about delays and sails being dropped. The ship was drifting south, downstream, the way they came. Thorin had no idea how fast they were going. How soon could they be back to the spot the Dwarves had stopped to rest?

The Easterling second-in-command came back to the room, and shoveled coal into his heating stove. The warmth eased Thorin's pain, a bit, so he lifted his head and drug himself closer to it. He risked becoming blue enough that someone could see him, but he had no other choice. He had to get strong enough to leave this evil ship.

(*******)

The Dwarves, Bilbo, Rhavaniel and Smudge were enjoying a hearty lunch and good rest. Smudge had been passed from lap to lap, taking a curious bite from everyone's plate. The baby spat out the bit of venison that Dwalin gave him, and Warg quickly snatched it up.

"He has the appetite of a Dwarf," Rhavaniel smiled, "but the preferences of an Elf. He does not care for meat."

Dwalin scowled, "He will have to learn to like it, if he wants to put on decent weight. He is scrawny as an Elfling."

"Elf ears." noted Ori.

"Dwarf hair, definitely, good luck getting a brush through that." Balin smiled knowingly.

"Dwarf feet." observed Bofur.

"Elf boy parts." said Rhavaniel.

The Dwarves stared at her silently. ' _What does that mean?_ ', they all wondered.

"Um, aren't those essentially the same, relatively speaking?" Bilbo asked.

"I told you, we should have checked." Bofur whispered, as Bifur nodded in agreement.

Rhavaniel blushed furiously, wishing she had not mentioned it. She silently took the baby from Dwalin and began to change his diaper.

Dwalin laughed, "You had me worried, girl. That is definitely a _Dwarf_ boy."

Rhavaniel remained confused, but Dwalin was laughing too hard to explain.

Balin looked over and exclaimed, "Oh, he hasn't had the ceremony. That is all. Nothing is wrong, my dear."

"What ceremony?" Rhavaniel and Bilbo asked.

"Dwarves have certain sacred ceremonies...."

(*********)

After lunch and awkward conversation, the company was eager to be on their way once more.

"Where is Thorin?" Bilbo asked. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Gandalf's brow furrowed. Exploring the ship should not have taken this long. Gandalf regretted letting Thorin out of his sight. What if something happened aboard the ship? Did Thorin even make it to the ship? What if something trapped him under the river's surface?

Gandalf chastised himself for growing lax, and forgetting that Thorin's ghost was fragile - not indestructible - in this world. Kili was still lost, Raven still needed to be delivered safely to Galadriel's care, and now Thorin was missing.

"Ah, Thorin, good to see you." Gandalf said to thin air. "Nothing of interest from that ship, I am afraid." he breezily lied.

They readied themselves to leave. This time, the Dwarves mounted the rested ponies. Rhavaniel held Bâhâl's harness for Gandalf and Bilbo.

"No, my dear. Thorin and I have to investigate something. Let Bâhâl follow Kili's trail for a little bit, and we will catch up." he turned away, paused and then turned back. "Swear you will go no further south than Rumenya Halya. We will catch up with you tonight at the latest. If you do not see me, you _must wait_."

Bilbo and the Dwarves were used to this from Gandalf, and did not worry. Warg quickly caught the trail and began a brisk pace south. The Dwarves hurried to keep up.

Once they were out of sight, Gandalf allowed the forced smile to drop, "Where did you go, Thorin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Scholars have given some flack to Tolkien over the years based on a comment he made comparing Dwarves to Jews. Some took that as anti-Semitic because Dwarves had been characterized as greedy in his books. Tolkien stressed that he had taken a great deal of positive characteristics from his research into medieval Jewish history when creating the Dwarves, and Khuzdul was also influenced by the Semitic language. There is abundant evidence that Tolkien was not anti-Semitic and was in fact decidedly anti-Hitler and anti-Nazi. But reading about that debate made me think it would be funny to add a Jewish ritual (in this case, circumcision) to Dwarf culture that would confuse and shock Elves and Hobbits. Rhavaniel had assumed that Kili, and therefore all Dwarf males, were born looking different than Elf males.


	45. Storms

Gandalf stood at the river bank, summoning a North wind to compel the ship to turn around and bring Thorin back. 

(**************)

Thorin felt weak, but at least he was whole again. He pulled himself up from the floor using the stove. On wobbly legs, he headed to an open hatch door. He was not met by warm autumn sunlight, because the skies had turned dark while he lay on the floor. He saw Hadurq staring intently at the Woodland realm. The whole crew appeared to be looking for something on shore. 

Thorin head a crewman muttering. "Nuthin' but green. How we s'posed to find some little bit o' blue shade in all that?"

Blue? Thorin wondered if they were searching for the blue glow of Kili's ghost. If the boy had escaped the clutches of the Nazgûl, he would head back to Erebor - Thorin had no doubt of that. He looked around. They were nearly back to where he boarded this ship. He wondered if he dared throw himself overboard, into that cold water. He was suddenly afraid he would fall apart if he did. He would wait a bit, see if he could spot Gandalf and the Company, and then make his escape.

As the ship rounded a gentle curve in the river, Thorin saw him. "Gandalf, old friend!" he said with relief. 

It was now or never. Thorin made sure Gandalf could see him, and threw himself overboard. 

(*****************)

Gandalf saw the Haradian trade ship come back much faster than he expected. They had been too easily discouraged by Gandalf's storm, he thought. But he was relieved to see Thorin on the deck. He saw Thorin walk weakly to the rail, and fall rather than jump into the water. 

Something was wrong, Gandalf realized. Thorin would have come back on his own if he could have. Gandalf was not even sure Thorin could make it to shore. Gandalf waded into the dark and choppy water looking for him. The ship floated past, in the middle of the deep river. Gandalf was shocked to see an Orc on the railing, staring down at him. Gandalf could see a sailor fetch the Orc a bow. Gandalf realized he was near Raven's fishing hole. He looked down and spotted a decent trout. He grabbed it out of the water, and flung it to the shore. 

"Just a poor wanderer catching his dinner in a storm. No threat to you." Gandalf muttered quietly. The Orc must have thought he same thing, and lowered his bow. The ship kept moving, with eyes all back to the tree line. 

"Gandalf." Thorin's voice was a whisper, his spirit faint even to Gandalf's trained eyes, floating on the water. Gandalf lit his staff and reached it across the water. Thorin was able to grab at it and hang on while Gandalf drug him to shore. 

Gandalf dispersed the North wind as best he could. Once started, weather answered to its own plans. 

There was too much rain to start a proper fire, so Gandalf laid Thorin's spirit on a flat boulder on the shore. Gandalf used his staff to start a mystical reaction deep within the rock, and it glowed with heat. This was how Gandalf sometimes cooked without wood, when he was deep within a cave or traversing a great desert. This was all Gandalf could do for Thorin - keep him warm and wait to see if the spirit was already too far gone.


	46. Scars

Riding on a Warg gave Bilbo a greater appreciation of ponies. The Warg had a much smoother pace, but at least a pony was predictable - its top speed was not as frighteningly fast as a Warg's, and a pony did not suddenly crouch, spin, or leap in odd directions.

"You should really give Bâhâl a try, Ori, and I will suffer to ride your pony for a bit." Bilbo shouted behind at the Dwarves.

"I think not, Bilbo." Ori replied.

"Really? Don't you want to be able to write about it in the history of this quest?" Bilbo tried again.

"This quest is a family matter, Bilbo, and private." Balin informed him solemnly, "It is not for our history."

Bilbo understood. But talking to the Dwarves kept his mind off anticipating Bâhâl's next frightening move.

"Ori, am I to understand that the only way a Dwarf can marry is if mother-in-law approves of daughter-in-law?" Bilbo asked.

"True. Not all Dwarrowdams marry, even though there are at least two males to every female. " Ori replied.

"I am surprised any of them marry." muttered Bilbo, remembering his spirited mother's contentious relationship with her own staid and proper mother-in-law.

"My mother has made clear that she will say yes to anyone." Ori mentioned optimistically.

Dwalin and Balin picked up their pace, and now rode along side of Rhavaniel, Bilbo, and Smudge.

Bilbo gave Rhavaniel a little nudge. He had quietly suggested during their ride that she engage Dwalin in a bit of small talk, and this appeared to be a good opportunity.

Rhavaniel looked Dwalin up and down, searching for some clue as to a start of a conversation. She finally asked, "Where did you get that scar, Mister Dwalin?"

"Battle of Moria."

Balin shot his brother a knowing look. Apparently, Balin had been working on Dwalin at the same time Bilbo was working on Rhavaniel.

Dwalin took the hint and asked, "Where did you get that scar through your hand?"

"I got that within a day of meeting Kili." she replied. "We fell through trees while jumping out of an Elf watchtower, trying to get away from Orcs."

Bifur rode up to them now, talking in Khuzdul about scars. He pointing to the ax in his head.

"Oh, you have us beat, my friend." Dwalin chuckled.

Rhavaniel thought for a moment, then lifted her shirt to show the jagged crescent scar around the left side of her abdomen.

Balin grimaced, "Girl, what did that?"

"I did. I cut my son out, the day those nasty midwives told me he would die inside me. See? I started at the top, where he kicked me the most, thinking I could grab a foot. I did, but I had to keep making the hole bigger to get the rest out in one piece."

"You did that by yourself?" Bilbo asked.

"I did. Bard's son, Bain, found me soon after - he had figured out where I lived - and fetched Maevra to tend to us."

Dwalin nodded, "Elves have courage, once they make up their minds to use it, I'll grant you that."

"By The Maker, how big was he?" Balin asked.

"Half a stone, twice as big as the biggest Elf baby I had ever _heard_ of. Elf babies are born small enough to fit in their mother's hands, and I have small hands. He was twelve months inside me - the normal time - so I did not know anything was wrong except I was bigger than any pregnant Elf I had ever seen. Lord Bard had introduced me to Maevra, the healer he trusted most. But I didn't trust her, not then anyway, not when she said we were in danger. And then one day, the baby turned inside me and I fell because I could not feel my legs beneath me. That is when I got scared enough to let Lord Bard ask for Dwarf help. Perhaps I should be grateful to them. They made me desperate enough to do what had to be done."

"Dwarf babies should weigh three-quarters stone, and a healthy Dwarf pregnancy is fifteen months." Balin said.

"Fifteen months!? We'd have died before then. That explains why he struggled so...born too early. I had to make him a little tent with bellows attached so that he could breath steamed air. I barely took him out but to feed and bathe him for two months. He had to spend every night of his first winter in that little contraption, too. It is amazing to see how much stronger he is now."

"Well," Dwalin growled. "Sorry to hear about that and.... other things."

There was a long pause, which became uncomfortable.

Rhavaniel turned, "I will thank you to stop poking at me, Mister Boggins! I heard neither true compliment nor true apology. How should I even respond?"

"I am sorry I chased you away! I should have begged you to stay, and brought Dís to see you as soon as she came to Erebor!" Dwalin snapped, "There! Had I done that, she'd have taken you in and there'd have been no harsh words between you and me ever again, for she would not have allowed it."

"I accept your apology." Rhavaniel said quietly. "And now I will say yes to your offer at the mere."

"What offer?" Balin asked.

"I said if she was willing, I'd arrange for her and the baby to meet Dís." Dwalin said, shocked by the quick turn of events.

"That is wonderful news!" Balin said, barely containing his joy.

Rhavaniel looked anxious.

"It is the right thing to do." Bilbo encouraged her.

"I know it is the right thing to try, but I am afraid she will not like him, and will wish she never knew he existed."

"She will most definitely like him." Balin promised.

"She will like you, too." Dwalin added tersely, picking up on Rhavaniel's unspoken other fear.

"Kili once told me his mother would like me." she admitted shyly, encouraged that Dwalin, her harshest critic, thought so as well. "I hope he was right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhavaniel bounces rapidly between being fiercely independent, mistrustful and angry to being chatty, hopeful, and eager to please. I did not set out to write an inconsistent character, but I found that writing someone who is highly intelligent, yet young and naive, good-hearted and optimistic, but also broken-hearted and suffering misfortunes and loneliness makes her unpredictable.


	47. Chased

Rhavaniel looked to the River Running.

"Isn't that the same ship we saw sailing upriver?" she asked. 

The Dwarves all turned to look. 

"It is. Why did it turn around? It can't have delivered its cargo anywhere in such a short time, not even if it was intended for King Thranduil." Balin mused.

"Maybe they saw a storm, and wanted to retreat to the bay near Rumenya Halya." Rhavaniel speculated. There were storm clouds bearing down fast from the North.

"Then why are some of them getting off the ship?" Bilbo asked.

They noticed a dozen men dropping a dinghy into the water, and paddling it to shore. 

"Think they want to talk to us?" Bofur squinted.

Rhavaniel had the best eyes of the group. "Iluvatar! They have an Orc with them!"

"They outnumber us. We should run." Balin decided for them all. 

The Dwarves made a few quick adjustments to their packs, tossing aside heavy items and putting all weapons within easy grasp. With a heavy heart, Rhavaniel threw off her box of forge tools. They urged their ponies to a gallop. Rhavaniel held Warg to a slower run, lest she get too far ahead of the rest. 

Bilbo hung on to the harness with both hands and looked to the river. The ship raised its sails and was outpacing them along the water. 

"They will head us off!" he shouted, wondering how many Men and Orcs were on that ship.

"Let us get distance between us and the ones already on land." Rhavaniel shouted.

Dwalin agreed. "If any more get off that ship, we will run into the woods."


	48. Ugly Truths

"You will recover." Gandalf told Thorin. 

"For now." Thorin replied, his ghost a vibrant blue from the heat. "My time grows short. I have felt a pull back to my tomb in Erebor for some time now. But after this, I feel another pull. I feel as though I am about to leap into....nothingness. It frightens me."

Gandalf was not surprised by anything Thorin had to say, and he had no words of comfort. "We must go now, and catch up with Raven and the rest. I fear something dark is approaching, and we are at the center of it."

Thorin sat up. "That ship was ordered to turn back. I cannot be certain, but I believe they were looking for Kili. If he escaped and is heading back to Amenolye..."

"Then Khamûl will be chasing Kili north - straight into the path of our friends."

"We must hurry."

(***************)

"I don't see them." Rhavaniel said, looking back for the tall Orc and sailors who had landed. They had paused to catch their breath and take water. 

"I don't see the ship, either." Bilbo noted. "No telling if they put more Orcs ashore ahead of us." 

"What manner of men are we dealing with, that would partner with Orcs?" Balin scowled, "We should head into the woods, to keep out of sight." 

The Dwarves and Bilbo remembered their previous trip through Mirkwood, being lost and starving and attacked by spiders. 

"They say these Woods are better now, since Sauron was defeated. There are less spiders, and the woods are green again." Ori said hopefully.

"And there were not supposed to be wild Wargs in Esgaroth, but we were just attacked." Dori replied.

"We will be alright." Rhavaniel said, holding Smudge up as if she was talking to him alone, comforting him. "The forest is not so thick in the valley. The spiders will not be able to sneak up on us."

She turned to Bilbo and the Dwarves, "I know a secret path. Come, I will lead the way."


	49. Durin the Wifeless

"Gandalf, I have been meaning to ask you something." Thorin said as he waited patiently for Gandalf to catch his breath. They had been running hard for hours and Thorin was thankfully still strong. "I never imagined that an Elf and a Dwarf could make a baby."

"I am sure the young ones were thinking the same thing, or they would not have been so careless." Gandalf replied.

"They were not thinking _at all_." Thorin corrected. "But still, it should not have been possible. Was it the result of some sorcery? Might Rhavaniel be magical without realizing it?"

"She is most certainly gifted with magic." Gandalf said. "But she did not need magic. It is only natural, and has probably happened before."

"No."

"Thorin, what do you know about the wife of Durin?" Gandalf asked delicately.

"Her name is unwritten. No doubt a daughter of one of the other six fathers of the Dwarves."

"Ah, the other six fathers who woke up with a wife, at different places in Middle-Earth, while Durin woke up alone."

"Yes."

"So, Durin the Wifeless waited one hundred years or more for the other Dwarves to have grown daughters. Meantime, they are also having sons - more sons than daughters, as is the Dwarf way. But somehow even a hundred years behind, the Longbeards became the most populous and prosperous of the seven tribes, with a Kingdom built far away from the rest?

"What are you suggesting?" Thorin said coldly.

"I am suggesting that Durin was not the kind of Dwarf to sit around patiently for a century. I think he found himself a wife and started a family."

"...and Ilúvatar had awoken the Elves, His chosen creations, three royal couples and their retinue of one hundred and forty-four Elves. I think you are lying. You may be old, but you were not there."

"I did not say it was fact." Gandalf defended, "I merely put forth a plausible theory. Every once in a great while, isn't there a child born into the Longbeards that was just a bit taller, a bit faster, a bit less bearded than the rest? Hmmm?"

Gandalf had just described Kili.

"No." Thorin replied firmly. "It is an insult to say the Longbeards are the strongest tribe, so we must be mixed with Elf blood. We are our own true race, and proud of it."

"Did you think I was suggesting that Elf blood is better, that it bettered the Longbeards?" Gandalf asked. "I said nothing of the sort. I believe your tribe is the strongest because Durin made for himself what was given to others. Think about my theory - how bitter must Durin have been to wake up alone? Now imagine how lonesome a she-Elf that saw her seventy-one sisters and her queen in the embrace of a mate, while she, for whatever reason, had none? I think two beings who deserved much, much better than their Makers gave them, found each other. Perhaps what started as necessity grew to love. That is what greatness comes from - creating something where there was nothing."

"Your theory is interesting." Thorin grudgingly granted, "but completely wrong. Mahal must have given Durin a retinue as well. It is just not mentioned."

"Oh, yes, Mahal made it easy for Durin. And you think my theory is insulting." Gandalf playfully mocked his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durin the Wifeless
> 
> Tolkien's thirteen-Dwarf creation tale does bring up some difficult questions. Durin woke up first and alone, while the other six Dwarf Fathers woke up with mates? So, where was Durin's wife? It is like that awkward Sunday school question from Genesis, "If God only made Adam and Eve, who did Cain marry?"
> 
> A fan brought up this question, and wrote a very eloquent reply: http://askmiddlearth.tumblr.com/post/72864017254/durin-the-wifeless  
> The most likely explanations are 1) Durin eventually married a grown daughter of one of the other six original Fathers or 2) the creation story was symbolic, and the Dwarves all woke up with a Dwarven entourage similar to the one-hundred and forty-four Elves Ilúvatar made for his semi-divine pairs.
> 
> I like a third option - it has interesting potential.


	50. Pretty Lies

Night was beginning to fall when Rhavaniel and her Company reached the northern part of the valley below Rumenya Halya. Their hard run from the Orc and his crew forced them to reach this point far sooner than Gandalf had anticipated. 

"That ship will likely be docked further south of us, at the pier." Rhavaniel said. "It is about a half day's ride."

"I thought you were not raised here, Raven?" Ori said.

"I was not, but the Silvan blacksmiths that took me in came to this settlement frequently for work, and always brought me. They wanted me to know my Avari heritage. They did not know this was my true home, and neither did I." she explained. "Now, I know my grandfather was the Cano here. His name was Revion. He never said a word to me." 

"They needed to keep you away from your other grandfather. You know that, don't you?" Bilbo said gently. 

"I don't know that." Rhavaniel shook her head, "Maybe they did not want to be reminded of the son they lost because of my mother's family. 'Protecting me' was a pretty little lie they told themselves, and I tell it to myself now for comfort."

"We'll camp here." Dwalin said, not much for nostalgia. 

"A little further, if you don't mind." Rhavaniel counter-offered. "There is a shed at the edge of this orchard where we can put the ponies. They will gorge themselves sick on fallen apples if we do not lock them up."

"Smart girl." Balin smiled at her.


	51. Nightfall in the Valley

Thorin and Gandalf caught up to Captain Hadurq and his mercenary sailors before nightfall, coming only close enough to spot them.

"That was the Orc on the ship! He is chasing down my kin." Thorin was certain of that, just not certain if the Orc was pursuing the Dwarves of the Company and Rhavaniel, or looking for Kili's ghost.

"We must keep our distance." Gandalf warned, "Whatever sorcery he has been given, he may be able to see you now, where he could not before. We know he has the ability to hurt you. And he can certainly hurt me - that is a big Orc."

"The one advantage to my condition is gone." Thorin lamented. "There is so much I do not understand about my existence here, and now it changes."

He paused, struggling with a subject he did not want to broach, but no longer dared to ignore.

"Gandalf, did Bilbo tell you anything about the night the wild Wargs attacked?"

"Tell me what? I know he lost Smudge for a bit. Does that still trouble him?"

"Strange things happened that night, Gandalf. I thought I saw things disappear and reappear. If Bilbo said nothing...........Now, I think it must have been _me_ who disappeared and came back."  
Gandalf looked at Thorin with troubled eyes.

"There is more.... I saw a burning red light with a black core."

"You saw Sauron?" Gandalf queried.

"No, I did not see a man."

"Sauron is not a man, not anymore. There is nothing of his original form left. Why did the others not mention it?"

"The others did not look up, so intent on finding the baby. I thought Bilbo saw it, but I must be wrong. I think I was the only one who was _meant_ to see it. It was a symptom of what is happening to me, that something was coming to claim me if I did not return to the Halls of the Mountain Kings."

(****************)

The Dwarves gathered around the fire beside the shed. They had used old apple baskets for firewood, making more room for the ponies. Bâhâl the Warg was snoring lightly, exhausted. Bofur and Bifur were curled up beside him, snoring less lightly. Ori and Dori slept nearer the ponies, and Balin and Dwalin patrolled the campsite.

"You should sleep, Bilbo." Rhavaniel said, rocking Smudge. "The Dwarves will take watch in pairs, and I do not need sleep tonight."

"I am worried about Thorin." he replied. "He did not say goodbye to me when we parted ways today. That is not like him. He always lets me know when he is around."

"Unless he is spying." she remarked bitterly.

"Well, special circumstances and all. He would have faced you, if he could have." Bilbo said.

"I would have been a more honest person, if I could have. I lied constantly for two years, living in Dale. Kili would have been very disappointed in me."

"You hardly had a choice." Bilbo assured her.

"It started long before then, since I was small. I don't know if Thorin ever told you what a liar I am. Thorin knows people - he figured that out about me early." Rhavaniel quietly confessed.

Bilbo was silent. He recalled Thorin's rant against the girl when the Dwarves were all together in Erebor, before the Battle of Five Armies. Even after he sent Rhavaniel away, Thorin wanted Kili to put the idea of ever see her again out of his head. Lying and stealing were mentioned prominently.

"I tried to teach Kili how to lie. I told him that it has to be something the person wants to hear for it to work well. Now I realize how much I have been lying to myself, a victim of my own skill. I convinced myself that Kili came back looking for me. That never happened. My mother's family wanted a slave, and they stole him away from his peaceful afterlife and fought over him like dogs over a bone." she said sadly.

"But you are not responsible for that. You are still with us, looking for him." Bilbo remarked.

"I owe him that. It is still my fault Kili is lost." she said. "Maybe my boy will not have to pay for our family's sins if I can set this right."


	52. Dockside

The Haradian ship was securely docked at the pier in the valley below Rumenya Halya. The Orcs had waited until dark to unload the azurite, since the sun was unpleasant to them. 

Golog himself came down to instruct the Easterling Second-in-command, Azhule. 

"You will take forty Orcs with weapons, and a month's worth of food. You will patrol up and down the river, south to the Bite, and north to abandoned Lake-Town. 

Azhule was not happy. "For how long?"

"Until the Dwarf ghost is found." Golog commanded.

"This ship was not built for ice breaking on that Lake. I need to deliver your azurite before winter, or it won't happen at all."

"I will double your percentage of the profit from the sale." Golog casually promised. He also planned to have that Man replaced for being insolent, but that could wait. Golog liked to get all he could from someone before he ended them. 

"Do I wait for Hadurq? He has half my crew and none of your snaga can sail." the Captain asked.

"If he is not back by dawn, then you sail south without him, and Taghor will be in command. You are sure there were only six or seven Dwarves on ponies, with a Warg?" Golog asked.

"Might have been an Orc on that Warg - he was black-hooded and your kind shun the sun." Azhule replied.

"Probably a mercenary the Dwarves hired to lead them to Dol Guldur. My scouts will find them if Hadurq does not catch them first.


	53. Fight or Flight

"Balin, Balin, wake up!" Rhavaniel shook him, anxious.

"What is it, girl?" he asked groggily. It seemed he had just rested his weary head a moment before, with Bofur and Bifur taking next watch. 

"I think something is wrong with Smudge." she said. "Look at his eyes."

Balin looked, and the little boy's normally dark green eyes were huge and pale in the firelight. Smudged whimpered at Balin.

"Is he sick?" Rhavaniel asked. "Are his eyes supposed to change color?"

"I...I...no, that is not normal." Balin said, perplexed, wishing Oin were here. 

Balin hoped it was a trick of the light, and reached for a lantern he'd made handy before going to sleep. As he reached for it, he saw Rhavaniel's sword begin to glow. "Oh, no!"

Rhavaniel saw it to. She slung Smudge on her shoulder and drew her now bright sword. 

Balin shook Bilbo, Ori, and Dori awake in turn, while Rhavaniel carefully awoke Dwalin and Bâhâl.

"Do you think it is the Orc from the ship?" Bilbo asked.

"Let us hope that is all." Balin replied.

Bofur and Bifur heard the hoot of Balin and came back to camp.

"We heard something to the south." Bofur whispered.

"We had best head inland, to the mountain." Balin said.

"The ponies?" Ori asked with concern.

"We must leave them." Balin replied, "They will make too much noise. I am sorry."

"Follow me. I know a path." Rhavaniel led the way on foot with Bâhâl and Dwalin on either side of her. Ori and Dori flanked Bilbo, while Balin, Bofur and Bifur took the rear. 

(*************)

"We need to kill that Orc." Thorin told Gandalf. "He is going to find them and if not find them, drive them into the path of a Ring Wraith."

"We are going to have to be clever about this." Gandalf whispered. "And keep your voice down. That Orc might be able to hear ghosts now."

Gandalf thought for a moment, about Rhavaniel's memories of Rumenya Halya and the dense woods near the orchards. He began to call out in loud buzzing chirps. 

"What are you doing?" Thorin whispered fiercely at Gandalf. 

"I am hoping to enlist help from unusual sources. To the untrained ear, that is gibberish but to those of us well-versed in nature, I have just made the call of a kaleidoscope of butterflies - very attractive to spiders. Butterflies are too small to be worth catching for a spider as large as the offspring of Shelob. But when there is a great swarm of them, well, it is like when Dwarves find a school of minnows, and easily scoop them up with baskets - suddenly worth the effort."

"You think spiders will come?" Thorin asked. 

"If they are here, they will not be able to resist." 

"How will we get the Orc and his sailors to the spiders?" Thorin asked. 

"I am afraid you will be the other bait." Gandalf admitted.


	54. Climb

Rhavaniel's sword did not stop glowing. She had handed her Elf dagger to Balin, so that he should also have a warning sign at the rear of their group.

"They are still close." she whispered. "I don't know how they found the path - it is well hidden."

"Unless it is different Orcs, already ahead of us." Dwalin whispered back. They had passed the edge of the ancient apple orchard, and the trees were taller near the base of the mountain.

"I will climb for a better view." Rhavaniel said with reluctance. She knew she could not navigate the thick branches with all of her weapons and Smudge. She began to tie her son securely Bâhâl's harness.

"If anything happens, you will run, not fight. You understand?" she asked him. The loyal beast understood, and rubbed his head against her. "Find Gandalf, if you can. And if you can find no one, run hard until you are back in Dale."

With a nod to Dwalin, she scaled the tree as quickly and quietly as she could. Once at the top, she had a decent view of the path behind them. Nothing. She looked up to Rumenya Halya, and saw what appeared to be lights from some of the cliff dwellings.  
Could a few Avari have survived Sauron's attack two years ago? She did not dare to hope. She looked to the southwest, at the valley, and her heart stopped. She saw a row of Orcs, spread out in a line, as far as her eye could see. They were searching for something - and they would be upon her and her companions very soon.

Rhavaniel dropped as fast as she could through the tree.

"Back!" she whispered frantically. "Back along the path, and then find the old footpath north."

"We could run into that Orc from the ship, and a dozen men!" Balin reminded her.

"Better one Orc than fifty!"

(*****************)

Thorin heard the hissing, like snakes, coming from the tops of the trees. They could not hurt him, but memory of fear was enough to make his spirit shudder. Gandalf had indeed found spiders.

"Not that many, but they will do." Gandalf assured himself. "Now for you."

Gandalf once more cause his staff to glow with fire, but now placed it directly on Thorin. Unlike the warmth of the rock, this was unfiltered mystical energy, and it burned to the touch.

"Enough!" Thorin gasped. He would pay a price for this later, he knew. But for now, he was a bright blue spirit for the Orc and sailors to see.

"This will get their attention." and Thorin ran to intercept the raiding party.

(****************)

Bofur and Bifur led the retreat. They slowed when they hear the ponies neighing in fear. The Orcs were already at the shed! They would have to turn north now, into the dense woods.

"Stay close." Balin whispered, wondering how that would happen in the dark. He was worried about Rhavaniel and the baby - the little one could be deathly ill. It was a miracle he was not crying now, giving away their location. He wished Gandalf and Thorin were still with them. A wizard and a ghost could give them more than the dwindling number of options that they currently had.

Then they heard it, the howl of Wargs. Bâhâl turned his head to grow.

"They have our scent." she told them, knowing enough of the Warg language to understand how dire the situation was.

"How many are there?" Balin asked.

"Four. Maybe more." she said. "You should all hide. I will make the Wargs come after me, and Bâhâl will have a chance to run away with Smudge and Bilbo. They do not yet realize Bâhâl is not one of them."

"Dwarves do not hide while an Elfling does their fighting! Our duty is to protect you both." Dwalin insisted, and he began to untie the baby from Bâhâl's harness. " _We_ will stay and fight while _you_ run with this baby. Take to the trees . Get out of here, and don't look back."

Balin nodded and stepped in. "Bilbo, take Bâhâl. You must run north to find Gandalf and Thorin. Tell them what happened here."

They thought they had mere seconds to split up and create a diversion for Rhavaniel and Bilbo, but they were wrong.


	55. Rot and Ruin

Kili stepped out of the dense forest and into a vast field of twisted vines. He could see the mountaintop of Rumenya Halya in front of him. He saw lights coming from some of dwellings carved into the cliff walls.

' _I reached the vineyards._ ' Kili realized. Rhavaniel had told him about this bountiful place. These Avari fed all of the Woodland realm with wine, grain, and apples from this fertile valley. Kili had reached the southern tip of it. Even in the dark, Kili could tell something was wrong. The grapes had not been harvested. They rotted on the vine.

' _Perhaps they took losses at the Battle of Five Armies._ ' Kili thought. ' _They could not keep up with so much farmland.'_

The twisted growth of vines had spread across the entire ground, and he had to slow his pace. Each step was slippery with rotten fruit. Kili hoped he could reach the mountain by dawn.

(********)

Gandalf wiped his blade clean on tall grass. His plan had worked nearly perfectly. The big Orc and the unfortunate sailors had chased Thorin into a nest of hungry spiders. The sailors scattered in terror, only to be picked off one by one. The Orc had put up an impressive fight, and nearly got away while the spiders were distracted by so many targets. Fortunately, the Orc had been bitten twice and the toxin slowed him down. With a timely distraction by Thorin, Gandalf was able to strike a killing blow.

"What about his whip?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf picked up the vile thing. He had never handled a whip before, and certainly had no desire to start.

"I shall take it, so that we can properly burn it later." Gandalf agreed. He coiled it up quickly, touching it as little as possible. The dark spell upon this instrument of torture made it seem somehow alive, as if it reveled in the memory of its countless victims.

"I think I hear ponies nearby." Thorin said.

(********************************)

Bilbo felt around in the dark for Sting. Its glow led him to it.

The Wargs had been upon them quickly, knocking them down like pins on a child's game board. The lead Warg and two others had attacked Bâhâl with such ferocity, they were plunged deeper into the woods, taking Smudge with them. Dwalin and Rhavaniel had leaped at the enemy Wargs before they all disappeared into the blackness.

Bilbo did not need the light from Sting for very long - Orcs with torches were soon upon them. Bilbo quickly slipped on his Ring and disappeared.

(********************************)

Bofur cursed the Orcs in Khuzdul. "They have us surrounded, what are they waiting for?"

"They want us alive." Balin realized. The Dwarves had fought off and killed several smaller Orcs that had approached them, poking with spears. But all of the Orcs had been hesitant, despite their arms and numbers. None had even attempted a damaging blow to a Dwarf.

"That is not going to happen." Dori promised Ori as he pulled one Orc in by the spear, and the brothers set to dispatching the creature with their daggers.

"Stay close." Balin warned. "They'll want to split us up."

He looked around and saw that Dwalin, Rhavaniel and her baby, and Bilbo were missing. He hoped that they were on the run, but he knew his brother better than that.


	56. The Wounded

"Where are the nets?" Drahga, the lead Orc roared. Unreliable little snaga could not be counted on to think for themselves.

"Let me put some arrows in their legs." whined an Orc with a bow. "It won't kill 'em."

"We just lost three of our own and none of them is even bloody." snarled another.

"No!" Drahga did not trust his archer's aim. One wrong shot to a thigh and the Dwarf would bleed to death before Golog could question him. Drahga could expect to take the Dwarf's place in Golog's inquisitorium if that happened.

In the next moment, Drahga saw something he had been warned about. An Orc screamed, spitting blood, as if stabbed through the heart. But no other creature was near him.

' _Ghosts.'_ Drahga realized. ' _These are the Dwarves the Master is looking for._ '

He pulled out his own whip. It was freshly cursed by Golog, to ensure that it could harm the spirit as well as the flesh of its victims. Drahga cracked the whip in the air, circling the Dwarves. A Dwarf ghost would be as loyal in death as in life, Drahga reasoned. If he was methodical and patient, Drahga would catch the ghost soon enough. The live Dwarves would not matter after that.

Drahga snapped the whip behind him, and it would not yield. It must have wrapped around a tree limb. He turned and looked into the darkness, tugging on the whip handle.

"Put a light back there." he ordered.

The nearest snaga raised his torch, but instead of a small light peering into the forest, a great white-hot light emerged from the trees, blinding the Orcs.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo cried with relief, recognizing the power of his staff. He quickly took off his Ring and slipped in among the Dwarves.

Gandalf had caught Drahga's whip with the one he already carried from the fallen Orc. It was perhaps the only instrument at Gandalf's disposal that would not have been harmed by the touch of another source of dark power.

The power of the sun that Gandalf was able to muster weakened the Orcs. Bilbo and the Dwarves were ready, and attacked them while they were down on the ground, blind and writhing in agony.

Within minutes, the ugly slaughter was over and the Dwarves rushed to Gandalf.

"Follow me. We've lost Raven, Dwalin, and Smudge!" Balin begged him.

The missing ones were easy to track, having torn a wide path through the underbrush. They found one dead Warg, then a heap of three bleeding Wargs, with one still whimpering.

"It is Bâhâl." Balin cried, finding him at the bottom of the pile. "He is still alive. Smudge is not on his harness, thank Mahal. He would have been crushed."

"Where did they go?" Thorin cried. He saw something else move. "There!" he pointed it out for Gandalf.

"Make way." Gandalf lifted part of another dead Warg to reveal a badly wounded Dwalin.

Gandalf put his hands on Dwalin, "Come, Dwalin. Fight your way back."

Dwalin blinked his eyes slowly. He groaned and instinctively reached for his ax. Balin handed one to him, knowing what would comfort his brother.

"Does he know what happened to Rhavaniel, and Kili's son?" Thorin asked.

He did not have to wait for Gandalf to translate. Dwalin was desperate to get breath enough to tell them.

"Gone." he gasped. "Filthy Orcs grabbed the boy. He had come off the harness. We didn't know - thought Bâhâl still had him."

Dwalin sat up. "We heard the babe cry, but we were too late. Five Orcs. They put a knife to the little one's throat and said they'd kill him. Raven threw down her sword and surrendered. She followed them to the mountain like a lamb to slaughter. I was already pinned, couldn't move." he buried his face in his hands. "You should have left me to die there like the Orcs did."

Balin consoled his brother as best he could. "The Orcs will not kill them, I swear. They wanted to take us alive, for some reason. We can rescue them. Can't we, Gandalf?"

"What say you, Gandalf?" Thorin demanded. "Do you have a plan, after swearing to me you would not put Kili's love or his child in danger? You told them to come _here_ , to wait _here_!"

Gandalf hung his head in despair. "Gather Dwalin and your weapons. Follow me. Help is coming, but we must be ready to meet them or they will be ambushed, just as you were."

"You will heal Bâhâl, won't you?" Bilbo asked.

"I would if I could Bilbo." Gandalf said sadly. "I am spent, and we must flee this place immediately. Take a moment to bind his wounds, but we must go, now. More Orcs will be coming."

"Thorin?" Bilbo called, feeling a slight touch of cold.

"He has gone, Bilbo." Gandalf said. He watched Thorin's ghost disappear into the woods, in search of Kili's family.


	57. Bird in a Cage

Rhavaniel sat quietly in her cage, grateful that Smudge was not hurt. Something was terribly wrong, though. His eyes were so pale, they practically glowed. She could find nothing else to indicate he was sick, and he had stopped wailing once he was back in her arms.

They were all alone in this huge chamber, or so it seemed. Thorin had caught up to them, finding her shortly after she and the baby had been caged. He wanted to touch her, but did not dare. He was afraid he would only frighten her more, or make him become visible at the worst possible time. All he could do was wait, and pray for help to arrive.

Rhavaniel wondered where this cage came from. It was one of half a dozen hanging from the ceiling of the central meeting hall, each one large and strong enough to hold a very powerful Uruk-Hai. When these Orcs had moved in, they intended to stay.  
She thought she might be able to pick the lock - she had training as a lock smith. But she felt eyes upon her, and decided to wait rather than reveal her plans too soon.

She took in her surroundings. She had only been in the meeting chamber of Rumenya Halya a few times. Her adopted family had been visitors to this place. The Aravi treated them well, and invited them to the occasional social gathering, but never had them near when important matters were discussed. She knew that Cano Revion had kept a double circle of tables here for all to sit as equals. The tables were gone, making room for a single, large table with a map. Thrones now adorned one end of this chamber. Revion had been a humble ruler - he used whichever chair was at hand, and never had a throne.

Behind the thrones, the great mural of the mountain Elves' history was covered by sets of crafted wings, each more magnificent than the next. One set was made from the real feathers of the giant eagle tribe. Rhavaniel hoped they were shed feathers, such as those used for her arrows, rather than the result of a wonton kill. Another set was pure silver, polished to a mirror finish. Another set was gold, with rachis of inlaid gemstone. Another set of wings on the wall was strangely molded. She craned her neck for a closer look and realized the gruesome set of wings was constructed out of the arms and hands of the Orcs' victims.

Rhavaniel recoiled in horror.

She heard someone laughing at her reaction, from the shadows.

Golog was, in silhouette, an impressive physical specimen. He stood straight and strong, powerful as an Orc but still graceful as an Elf. Seeing him only in shadow, Rhavaniel believed for a moment that this _was_ an Elf. She dared hope that Thranduil's Guard, or returning Avari, had come back to reclaim this mountain aerie and free it from Orcs. She was wrong. Golog stepped into the light, revealing his grey and shriveled skin, yellow eyes, and contemptuous sneer. A dozen Orcs followed behind him.

"Do not look upon my Queen's throne." he warned her.

As Golog moved closer, Thorin could see that this was no ordinary Orc. His facial features were nearly Elfin, not twisted and shrunken. He had long, straight silver hair like an Elf, and wide-set citrine eyes.

' _This creature was once an Elf,_ ' Thorin was sure. ' _and a noble one_.'

Golog circled the cage, studying Rhavaniel carefully.

"What is this?" he said scornfully, "My scouts told me they found a prize in the woods. How disappointing you are. You may appear to be a graceful creature to those wretches, but I have seen noble-born Elf, and know better. You are built for hard labor, a scullery wench among Elves, and, it seems, a whore with a bastard mongrel. I require better material than you to make servants for my Queen. You are not worth the effort of training."

"Since her Grace must possess the hallmarks of all nobility, Orc, Elf or Woman, I would plead mercy from her Majesty." Rhavaniel humbly replied.

"My Queen is not yet by my side. If she were here, you would not be permitted in her presence." Golog told her, circling the cage, "You are not worth much but you may prove to be quite .....motivational. You are at least a fresh amusement. We haven't had an Avari in two years. You can be the reward to the Orc that returns from the hunt with the biggest Dwarf."

Golog looked at Smudge, "Second biggest Dwarf, or perhaps first - there does appear to be better meat on those bones."

He turned and walked away, directing a snaga to stand watch on her. Rhavaniel stood up in her cage.

"I am a proper wife." she called after him, "One of your foot soldiers helped himself to my betrothal ring.... "

Golog continued to walk away.

"...and why wouldn't he? It is a Ring of Power. One of the Elven three."

Thorin was surprised at the bold and unbelievable lie. But when Golog turned and came back, Thorin was duly impressed. Rhavaniel had taken control of the conversation.

"That defies belief." Golog sneered at her. Normally, he would have dismissed such talk - perhaps split her tongue for her insolence. But these were not normal times. Rings of power _were_ being moved. Perhaps an Elf Ring was also in play. Rhavaniel had stumbled upon a very compelling lie.

"A holder of a Ring would not give it up to sniveling snaga." Golog insisted.

Rhavaniel tried to remain calm, "A mother would give anything. I gave _myself_ up so that I could follow my child."

"You traveled with Dwarves - what Elf would do that?" he asked.

"A smart one, traveling in disguise. And a good ruse it would have been, had we not encountered you. The last place King Thranduil would think to look for Elf treasures would be among Dwarves. And he is fond of his jewels, not at all like the Noldor, who have the discipline of mind to be trusted to guard the Elven Rings in the West. Thranduil's weakness makes him dangerous."

' _She is smart._ ' Thorin thought, ' _Disparage an Elf King and flatter this Orc in the same breath_.'

"What is your name? Who are your people?"

"I am not noble-born, as you could tell. But I am not low-born either. I am Tatyar, descended from the trusted ladies of our last Queen, Amenolyë of the East. If you want my name, you should consider introducing yourself first."

"Hmph, " he almost smiled at the chiding, "I am Golog."

"You have shared a name that is not Elf. I shall answer in kind. I am Ranakul." she used the Khazdul word for "thoughtful", a term of endearment that Kili had given her.

Golog picked at her story, "This child is impure, mixed with Man or perhaps even Dwarf. You are unnatural in your predilections. Hardly the choice of bride for a noble Elf, and only the highest nobles hold the Three Rings."

Rhavaniel thought fast, "I was shot with a poisoned Orc arrow while pregnant. My child suffers ill effects, but he is no less Elf, no less cherished, and no less noble of birth for it."

She pulled off her soft suede boot to show the arrow mark, for though an Elf can heal from all poisons, this Orc toxin left a black tattoo like a spider web. The bloated corpses of those who die from such poison are clearly marked by them.

Golog looked at the familiar mark thoughtfully, caressed it, then kisses her bare foot, causing her to recoil in disgust.

Thorin angrily swung through Golog. Unlike the effect this had on the Wargs, Golog felt nothing, not a flinch. But Thorin passed through Golog and fell to his knees, vomiting.

"Temptations." Golog sighed, "One should be wary, but there is an irresistibly seductive power to a Ring."

To his aids, he ordered, "Hold the ship in the bay for now. Have the troops guard the dock. You, find out why Drahga is not back yet with those Dwarves. Call up every scout who touched the she-Elf when she was brought to this cavern... and bring me those wings."

For his next act, Golog donned his wings of hands.


	58. Lies Unravel

The screams went on for hours as the Orcs were tortured by Golog. The sounds could be heard even in the throne room.

Rhavaniel held her son close, whispering, "Do not hear this place, do not see this place, do not smell this place."

Despite the inherent evil of the Orcs, she felt ashamed that she has been the cause of their gruesome death to buy herself a little bit of time.

' _It must be dawn, and still no sign of help. The Dwarves must be captured or dead.'_ Rhavaniel still believed they did not care much for her, but was sure they would risk their lives for Smudge.

The Orc left to guard her began to amused himself by spinning the cage. Smudge smiled at first, taking it for a game. But as the spinning continued, the little one became queasy and whimpered.

"Please stop." Rhavaniel asked quietly, but it made the guard spin her harder until Smudge cried and then threw up him.

"Filthy brat." the Orc shrieked.

He grabbed a spear and stabbed at Smudge through the bars, but Rhavaniel was quick. She climbed to the top of the cage and curled up around her baby. The Orc continued to stab at her while she moved as best she could in the tight space, knocking the spear away. The Orc grabbed a piece of her shirttail and managed to yank her down. She crashed to the bottom of the cage, but shielded Smudge from the fall. She cried out in pain. The Orc laughed and tore at her clothing and her hair through the bars of the cage.

Thorin watched the terrible display with helpless rage. He prayed he was recuperated enough to do something - if he could only make this Orc stop. Thorin bet that this Orc was a simple beast, like a Warg, rather than something ancient and powerful like Golog, and raced through him. Thorin was relieved to be unharmed - his guess was right. He had sent a dreadful chill through the Orc. The passing coincided with a particular hideous wail from one of his own tortured kind, so the Orc assumed one of Golog's victims had finally died. The Orc crept away, to a passageway, to view the events in Golog's inquisatorium.

(**************)

Golog tortured a miserable Orc for a ring that wasn't there. The pain led to desperation, and the decrepit creature grasped at any facts it could. "Go back and search her Warg!" he cried, "I ran 'im through with my spear, and he had her packs on 'im. The ring is there, it must be!"

Golog paused, " _She_ tamed a Warg?" Golog had assumed the Warg that Azhule saw belonged to an Orc mercenary who had abandoned the Dwarves and the she-Elf at the first sign of danger.

"Yes, M'lord." another Orc confirmed, "There was a Warg trying to protect her and the cussed brat. I never got close enough to touch her. I just 'elped catch the grub."

"I remember a imposter on a Warg at the Battle of Five Armies." Golog mused, "I caught a glimpse of it. Like a hummingbird, its arrows were a blur, too fast to be seen. And then I saw it closer - a girl so small and filthy, I was not sure she was Elf. A Warg shadowed her. I would have caught her myself and satisfied my curiosity, had I not been occupied with more pressing matters that day. I had forgotten about her."

Being in such a battle would explain her wound.

Golog turned to the victim of torture. "You may have proved a small part of her story true. Let us see what other small parts can come from you."


	59. Escape

Rhavaniel waited until she was sure her guard was out of sight. She pulled out two of the simple brass hairpins that secured her long, thick braids. The pins were not valuable or dangerous, so the Orcs had not taken them away when they searched her. The lock was sturdy, but she had been taught to make better ones when she worked at her foster family's forge. In a moment, she was able to open the lock and leap down with Smudge.

She first hid behind the Queen's throne, hoping Golog had added an exit behind it.

Thorin tried to talk to the baby, "Your mother is very smart to look for hidden passages behind thrones, but there isn't one here. Tell her to follow me."

Rhavaniel found no door behind the Queen's throne. She next looked for a weapon. Golog had selected treasures he thought would appeal to his future mate - a jeweled mirror, a ruby bracelet, strands of pearls, and exotic perfumes in gemstone bottles.

Rhavaniel found something of value - a dagger. It was a black metal blade, of Eastern crafting, with a black antler handle set with a garnet. She recognized it as belonging to Cano Revion, her father's father.

' _It is mine now_.' she said to herself, and put it in her belt.

There was a chamber behind Golog's throne. She darted inside with Smudge, feeling behind the armor and weapons, hoping for another door. That is when she saw it - the bird helmet. She had seen this helmet before.

Rhavaniel stood frozen, in tears at the memory.

Thorin recognized the helmet, too. How could he ever forget it? The Orc who killed Kili wore it.

"You have to leave." he begged Rhavaniel, but she could not hear him. Thorin had not wanted to touch her again, afraid he might hurt her. But he had to speak to her to save her. He touched her face, wiping away the tears. The reaction was immediate - she could feel Thorin's hand.

"This is not the time or place for revenge. Listen to me, I have made this mistake before." Thorin told her. He knew from her reaction that she could see and hear him.

They both heard a noise in the main chamber. The snaga Orc that had been tormenting them in the cage had returned. The Orc saw the cage empty, but did not raise a cry of alarm. He knew he would be killed if he did not find her himself, and quickly. He darted to one of the halls, but Rhavaniel was much, much faster.

With all the fury she had, she attacked the Orc with her black dagger. She dragged his lifeless body back to the narrow room of armor. She put her ragged cloak over Smudge, so that he would not see what happened next.

When she was done, she turned to Thorin, "You will fade soon. Tell me now if you know which way to go."

"Come."

(*****************)

Thorin was able to tell which passages were free of Orcs, and he led Rhavaniel and Smudge to one of the aeries, unseen.

"This is the quickest way out of the mountain. But you will have to climb down. There are rope ladders." Thorin told her.

She looked around. The space was filled with kites and gliders, the collected wreckage of Avari playthings that the Orcs had no use for.

"Climbing is too slow, and the scouts along the base may see me. There is a better way." she told Thorin. "My Avari kin who lived in these cliffs taught me how."

She pulled the least damaged glider from the heap.

"They taught you how to use that? From up here?" Thorin was shocked, Rhavaniel was still a child - what Elf would let children play with something so dangerous?

"They did not teach me as much as let me watch while the adults did it." she conceded. "But I do not have a choice."

With a quick bracing and re-stitching with the tools at hand, she was ready. She tore her cloak into strips and tied Smudge securely to her before putting on the glider harness.

"How will you follow?" she asked Thorin.

"On foot. The fall will not hurt me." Thorin said. "There is so much I want to say to you."

They heard the sound of Orcs approaching.

"Another time." Rhavaniel said, and stepped out over the cliff ledge.

Thorin looked down in horror. The winds seemed to pull her down in freefall at first, and Thorin feared they would crash. But she kept the glider steady, and it gently lifted on the breeze.

Thorin barely had time to hide his still visible form beneath the ledge before Golog and his lieutenants entered the chamber and discover her escape route.

A large Orc raised his bow to take her down, but Golog put a hand on the bow and lowered it.

"The hummingbird escapes her cage and takes flight." He admired her trajectory. "This will be a worthy hunt."


	60. Long Live the Queen

Golog strode back to his throne room and laughed. He would enjoy catching this she-Elf. He would do it personally, since she interested him. She was a smart little wench - a skilled liar and a veteran thief based on how easily she picked that lock.

"Fetch my bow. Ready my best trackers." Golog ordered. She had flown away in front of a rising sun. This would be a difficult chase, since Golog and his Orcs would have to keep to the shadows. He could not afford to give her a day's head start, though.

Besides, a slight handicap would make the game more challenging. He was growing restless, stuck in this mountain while others were chasing Sauron's Rings.

He glanced at his Queen's throne, and the riches beside it. Surely the wench stole something.

' _Ah, the dagger is gone. Practical_.' The dagger was made of marnekala, the black mithril only crafted in the East. The Tatyar Elves alone had mastered the craft.

When Golog raided this place two years ago, all he had found that was fit for a Queen was that blade. The thieving she-Elf had taken the best item, the most valuable in coin and clue. But it was also the only practical thing, Golog told himself. She could not have known its true worth.

"Oh, she had left a little present in return." Golog mused.

Rhavaniel had sent a warning to Golog. She put the head of the Orc assigned to watch her on Golog's throne. The creature wore Golog's favorite helmet.

"She soiled my belongings. Rude little low-born bitch."

She had audacity, he granted. She had outsmarted him, and that had not happened in decades. He would not make the same mistake when he caught her again, which would be soon. Golog considered this a fine lesson in humility.

And then he paused. Humility, or lack of it - how many times had the seers warned him? For just over two years, they swore his promised Queen was very close, and his lack of humility had kept him from finding her. The seers promised she'd be his intellectual equal, if not his better. That Elfling had just played him for a fool.

He was expecting his Queen to return to her birthplace. His scouts had been warned to capture, unharmed, any female Elves. They had been pleased to deliver this she-Elf unto Golog, but he had dismissed her as unimportant. Even when she made her audacious claim about carrying an Elvin Ring of Power, he did not consider that she might be his Queen.

She chose this helmet among a dozen to warn him with - why? There were no coincidences - not among beings such as himself, who controlled the fates of many. When did she see him in that helmet? At the Battle of Five Armies? So she _was_ the same little Elf with a Warg. There could not be two of an Elf like that - why did he keep forgetting about her?

Golog pondered this. He thought of what the caged she-Elf looked like, and realized she was only a blur - small and scrawny, with dark hair and dark clothes. Golog was a master of detail - how could he not even remember the color of her eyes?

He tried to remember every detail of the little she-Elf at the Battle of Five Armies. She was hazy in his memories, too. Only sorcery could explain these tricks on his mind - someone put a shadow spell on that girl.

Golog roared in anger, then closed his eyes, calming his mind. He knew how to lift a shadow spell, at least the part of it that had crept into his own mind. He pictured the Elfling in her cage again. Ranakul, she called herself.

Golog saw her once more from memory, but for the first time. He saw the golden glow of her skin, her glossy black hair, and her graceful form. Her eyes were as green as emeralds. He knew that face and those eyes. Ranakul had the brilliant eyes of Queen Amenolyë and Princess Aemorniel.

No one thought to determine if Aemorniel had a child before she died. No wonder she and her husband never talked, even when one was tortured in front of the other. They were protecting a child, not treasures of jewels and magic. Golog should have know - only the bloodline of Tatië, mother of the Noldor, would have been worthy to be his bride.

Golog had been so sure his future bride would be his alone - she could not already have a child, as this Tatyar Elf did. But at one time, the seers insisted that his future Queen would have a child.

For nearly fifty years, the seers had warned him that he would pay for his many mistreatments of women. One of his victims would have a son, and that son would steal the heart of Golog's Queen. Golog would forever be denied her true love.

Golog had embarked on a decades' long search of victims and their sons, and still the seers laughed gleefully that his Queen would spurn him, have a son with another, but never with him.

They had him looking in all the wrong places, of course. It was the first and only time he had allowed the seers to get away with that. One slipped, three years ago, and used a Khuzdul word for Prince. He knew their dialect - it was the term only used for a Prince of the Longbeards, not the common term for a male of any royal line, Dwarf, Elf, or Man. He had never thought to look for a Dwarf because he never imagined that his Queen would consider something so lowly. His arrogance had blinded him.

After that, he knew who to look for. Nearly eighty years before, he had spent four fruitless years in the Blue Mountains, devoted to the task of turning Dwarf to Orc. Despite centuries of perfecting the art of corruption, nothing worked on Dwarves. He had stolen many Dwarrows - young, old, male, female - but no amount of sorcery altered them. They were unworkable, like the hardest iron. He did not always kill them when he was done. He preferred to set a few broken and scarred Dwarves free to keep the rest terrorized. Golog wanted them to know that there were fates worse than death. He knew he had let one such Dwarrowdam go. She'd had pretty blue eyes, was almost tolerable looking for a Dwarf, and cried every night for her husband and young son.

One of his Ironfist spies told him she was royal, and wanted to ransom her for a bit of profit after Golog was through with her. Golog scoffed at the notion that these low creatures were differentiable enough to have a noble class. Even ants had a queen, he supposed. She'd been with child when captured, and surprisingly was still with child weeks later. She'd turned into yet another failed experiment - even the unborn creations of Aulë could not be corrupted by Sauron. He'd had her thrown back into the woods near her home without the usual mutilations. It was not out of mercy - it amused him to do so. Let her husband always wonder what she had done to earn such lenient treatment. Golog had nearly forgotten about her, until he knew to look for a Dwarf Prince.  
Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews were the only things passing for princes among the once proud and wealthy Longbeards. One of them had to be the heartthief. Golog began his search for them at the same time Azog did.

Golog had asked to join the Battle, subordinate to Azog, just to be sure he had a chance to kill the Longbeard princes. And he had - he'd seen Thorin Oakenshield mortally wounded, saw a blond-bearded Prince die defending his Uncle, and killed the young dark-haired one himself. The battle was lost, but at least Golog was assured his own foul prophecy had been averted. The seers certainly never mentioned it again.

He remembered how he had looked into that Dwarf's dark eyes. Golog hated those squat, brutish, stupid creatures that were immune to the corruption of Sauron. But Golog saw something, a light only present in the eyes of Ilúvatar's children, burning in this creature of Aulë. The Dwarf seemed to recognize Golog, as if he had seen a vision of the end of his days and knew Golog's place in it. Golog had been tempted at the Battle not to kill this Dwarf. His experiment might not have been a complete failure after all. He might be able to learn something from this one. Just a passing thought - the risk was too great to let the thing live. Golog was not even sure of its name.

With a cold shock Golog realized - he had not killed the Dwarf Prince in time. He had arrogantly assumed he had thwarted that part of the prophecy. But his promised Queen was the little she-Elf at the Battle of Five Armies. She had been fighting to reach the one who had already stolen her heart, and already given her a child in return. Everything the seers warned him of had already happened. Golog had failed, and failed in the worst possible way - his promised Queen had seen Golog kill the one she loved. How would he ever bend her will and her heart to him now?

Golog thought carefully on this, and then smiled. Fate had not been unkind after all. Someone as ancient as himself grew bored with life. He craved challenges to keep life interesting, and winning this girl's heart would not be easy. But she was young, orphaned, and vulnerable - she could be molded. He could convince her to love what she now hated, and hate what she thought she loved. He had done so to other Elves, even without turning them into Orcs. He would enjoy this game for the many years it would take to win. The reward would be the shaping of his perfect mate.

But first, he had to catch her.

Golog went to the cage where he had locked her up, this lost Princess of the Tatyar tribe and the Kingdom of Helcar, daughter of the girl he had once aspired to own. He saw her torn clothes at the bottom of the cage. Disgraceful, how she was treated. If the Orc that did it was not already dead, Golog would have set him on fire.

He picked up the rags - the Wargs would need the scent.


	61. Landings

Kili looked up at the mountain. Strange, he had not seen any Elves yet. But then something caught his eye. For a moment he thought it was a giant eagle, but the wings were too stiff. He realized it was a glider - Rhavaniel told him about those. Some daring Elf was taking a morning flight from a cliff ledge. Kili smiled - the place was still inhabited. He had started to worry.

He heard the sound of rushing water - it must be the Crystal River nearby. He knew he would have to cross it, since it was between him and main path to the welcome gates at the base of the mountain. The path ran straight east-west, and was called Sunrise Road or Sunset Road, depending upon the direction one was walking. Rhavaniel told him that guests were expected to present themselves properly at the front gate, rather than randomly walk up the mountainside to an aerie. Kili wanted to make a good first impression.

(*********)

Rhavaniel brought the glider down roughly among tree tops. She did not have the skills or the winds to make it to a clearing. She cut herself loose from the glider and climbed down from the trees with Smudge. They were alone, with no food or water and only a single dagger.

"We will find water." she told her baby, "I can smell it nearby. Are you thirsty?"

Smudge nodded quietly. His green eyes darkened once more, now that they had put a good distance between themselves and the Orcs. Rhavaniel did not understand the change, but had no time to give it thought.

She found the stream within a few minutes' run, and nearly wept with relief. She cupped water for the baby to drink, and wiped his face with her sleeve. Smudge kept the water down.

"Precious." she coo'd at him, "Is that better?" She drank all she could, and looked around for anything to carry water in. She sighed - nothing, not even an old gourd.

"We are going to find Warg. Would you like that?"

Smudge smiled at her and growled out Warg's name.

She held him close, "I promise, I will find a safe place for you."

' _Please don't let that be a lie._ ' she thought, overwhelmed with self-doubt. She cursed herself for being a foolish, selfish child. She should have left her baby with Lord Bard's daughters, or Maevra, or even given him to Kili's mother if Dís was as good-hearted as the Dwarves claimed. Dís would have kept him safe.

' _He would be better off never seeing me again if this is the kind of danger I put him in._ ' she thought.

She did not even know what direction to run. She desperately wanted to go back to where she lost Bâhâl and the Dwarves, but what then? Should they try to run north to Dale, or hide in the Mountains? Who knew if Orcs now occupied the entire range?

She closed her eyes and calmed her mind. She knew she would find what she needed, just trust in the grace of Ilúvatar. She turned north.

(*************)

Smudge spotted him first.

"Fodubreer!" the baby called out.

Thorin was still visible, and had reached the bottom of the mountain.

' _Trust Ilúvatar'_ , Rhavaniel told herself, ' _We were meant to rejoin, so do as Thorin asks_.'

"I see you still, Thorin Oakenshield." she called.

"Wargs and Orcs poured out of that mountain - from the other side, fortunately, and headed to your landing spot. That gives us a wide berth. We can circle back to where you left the Company, if we are careful."

"You saw the Dwarves!" Rhavaniel asked. "and Bilbo?"

"I did." he assured her. "All were alive when last I saw them, and Gandalf is now with them. He tells me Elves from Lothlorien are on their way to help us. We need only keep out of sight."

"Thank you." Rhavaniel told him, relieved nearly to tears. Thorin had just given her hope.


	62. Bridge Between Worlds

Gandalf led Bilbo and the Dwarves carefully through the forest, following the north bank of the Crystal River. The mountain river cut sharply southeast before joining River Running. The rivers' intersection marked one corner of the territory of the Eastern Veil, and was the appointed meeting place for Gandalf and Galadriel's troops. 

"Why aren't they following us?" Ori asked, looking back for Orcs.

"We gave them the slip." Dori assured his younger brother. 

"They found something they wanted more." Dwalin told them, despairing that they had caught Thorin's ghost. The Dwarves were sure they were being followed at one point, but the sound of trumpets seemed to call every evil thing back to the mountain shortly after dawn.

"I see a bridge ahead." Gandalf whispered. "We should cross here."

The path to the bridge was overgrown, but Gandalf could still make out the sign in Elvish 'White Vineyard'. 

"Someone is crossing it!" Bofur noted in an urgent whisper. 

They all ducked down under the bottom of the bridge except Gandalf, who was too tall. He retreated behind the nearest tree.

"Just one." Bofur whispered to Bifur, listening for the footsteps. "We can grab him, quick." 

"I will distract him." Bilbo offered, and scurried out from under the bridge. He scrambled in his pocket, not for his Ring, but for his pipe. He stuck it in his mouth and approached the foot of the bridge as casually as if he was back in the Shire, coming home from market. This would take the Orc scout by surprise.

"Mister Boggins?" Kili called out.


	63. The Prince Returns

"Mister Boggins? Bilbo? Wake up!" Kili shook Bilbo gently.

Bilbo awoke, and saw a concerned Kili leaning over him.

"Kili? Kili, I can see you! I can feel your hand - you aren't a ghost at all." Bilbo said.

Bilbo looked around, and saw the other Dwarves and Gandalf emerge from behind trestle and tree. Kili's eyes followed Bilbo's.

Kili stood up, speechless at the sight of his friends and kinsmen. He ran to Dwalin and Balin, and embraced them. The other Dwarves surrounded him.

"I missed you, boy." Dwalin said.

"I can't believe you are all here!" Kili laughed. "What a joyful coincidence."

"Coincidence is not the word I would use, not when we have been searching for _you_." Gandalf informed him.

"But how did you know?"

"Thorin came back, too." Dori explained. "He has been looking for you for months, and recently enlisted Gandalf's help, and ours."

"Oh, no." Kili gasped. "Thorin should not have come! I knew the risks and made my choice. Thorin did _not_. Where is he?"

"Thorin is in that mountain." Dwalin nodded his head to Rumenya Halya.

"That is where I was going." Kili told them. "I will let Thorin know I am where I need to be, and send him back to the Hall of the Mountain Kings immediately."

"Kili, you cannot go to that mountain." Balin told him.

"I can, and I will. I promised to meet Rhavaniel there, and none of you are going to stop me this time." Kili told them

"Kili, you have no idea what has happened in the last two years." Gandalf said, "That mountain is full of Orcs. The Elves that did not escape were slaughtered years ago."

"Rhavaniel..."

"No, she was not there for the attack." Balin assured him. "But we arrived with her last night, not knowing what was waiting for us."

"We are sorry, Kili. The Orcs captured them."

"Golog? Was it Golog? Am I too late?" Kili did not ask who "them" was, thinking it was the rest of the Company - Oin, Gloin, Bombur and Nori. None of the Dwarves knew how to begin to explain the baby. They all suddenly understood why Dwalin had never told them about Rhavaniel's child a year ago, when he thought the child was lost.

"We do not know the name of their leader." Gandalf told Kili.

"I have to find her! Amenolyë warned me about Golog."

"We know that Amenolyë called you, Kili." Gandalf explained. "We followed your trail to her mere. But we do not know why. Would you care to explain? It may help us."

"Amenolyë trusted me to come back and help Rhavaniel, her granddaughter. She knew we loved each other, and Rhavi was going to be alone, and in terrible danger." Kili implored Gandalf, "I have to find her."

"She saw Rhavaniel's fate? I do not know how Amenolyë would know such a thing, not when she did not see her own fate." Gandalf said. "Amenolyë was mystical, but not magical. She had the power to speak without words and across great distances, to any creature."

"And that is how she spoke to me." Kili said. "Her voice could cross stars, but her husband was always listening. Except he could not hear Dwarves, or hear her voice in the Halls of Mahal. Amenolyë explained that the prophecy came from others, but she was sure it was true."

"It makes sense now." Gandalf said. "I understand why she never called for Galadriel. She had to wait for a Dwarf to help her, and you were that Dwarf."

"Gandalf and Thorin saw your trail at the mere." Bilbo said, "We thought you were under the control of the Nazgûl."

"I followed Khamûl for a while." Kili replied vaguely, "But I slipped away from him at Dol Guldur, when he was not looking. He never had as much control over me as he thought."

"Dwarves _are_ different." Gandalf smiled at Kili. There was so much he still did not know about them. Gandalf was perplexed that Kili was solid now, while Thorin remained intangible and invisible. Gandalf made the careless assumption that Kili - a Dwarf he knew as barely more than a boy, with no training in sorcery - would not be able to shed much light on his current condition.

"Is Khamûl pursuing you?" Dwalin asked.

Kili glanced at the ground. "He may be. I do not know. I ran fast and never looked back."

"Kili, these Orc and the Ring Wraiths answer to Sauron, and they are looking for ghosts - they are looking for _you_." Gandalf told him.

"If they are looking for a ghost. They will not notice me. Not like this." Kili assured them.

"You are a Dwarf, and for that alone they will try to capture you, as they did us." Dori warned.

"They seem intent on taking us alive, probably to find out what we know about you." Balin said. "That is why we have hope that Raven, I mean, Rhavaniel, is still alive."

"I know she is still alive." Kili said. "It is the fate worse than death that worries me."


	64. Heartfelt

Thorin, Rhavaniel and Smudge reached the spot north of the apple orchards, where the Orcs had discovered them last night. Rhavaniel ran into the woods, hoping to retrieve the weapons she dropped when she surrendered. She was fortunate - Orcs had not touched her Elf sword or dagger. Her bow and quiver were gone.

"Come along." Thorin said.

Rhavaniel sensed something else, though, and stepped deeper into the woods. She passed two dead Wargs and the crows feeding on them, and heard a whimper. She looked behind a thicket of berries and saw him.

She covered Smudge's face with the ragged remnants of her hood, lest he see his beloved Warg suffering. Then, she crawled through the thicket to Bâhâl's side. She threw her arms around the beast's neck and buried her face in his fur.

She could tell that the Dwarves had patched him up as best they could but since Bâhâl could not walk, they had no choice but to leave him. He had crawled away to hide himself and rest.

"I am sorry, but we must go." Thorin said.

"He needs water. There is a pump by the shed, and buckets. It is not far." she picked up Smudge and ran down the footpath.

Thorin followed, angry at her sentimentality.

She quickly filled the buckets and raced back to the thicket.

"I can see your expression, Thorin Oakenshield. You would not leave a Dwarf of the Company like that, and Warg is my Company. He has saved my life countless times. He is the only one I had to talk to for a year. Your family went with you into exile, even went with you when you _died_. What do you know of loneliness?"

"Not as much as you." Thorin admitted. "I am sorry. I regret sending you away. Had you stayed...."

"What if I had? Azog would have still overrun your defenses and put the entire line of Durin to the sword."

"Had you been there," Thorin said, "Kili might have made a better choice that day. I have thought of that often."

"Free yourself of that guilt, Thorin." Rhavaniel said as she lifted Warg's head to help him drink, "There is no 'choice' for Dwarves when it comes to family. Had I been there, Kili would still not have left you or Fili for me. Elves have choices, but I would have chosen to stay with Kili, and I would probably be dead, too. Restart the chessboard as many times as your mind allows - all moves lead to a tragic end."

"But it was always my game, and everyone around me became pawns. It should not have been that way."


	65. Bottles and Bones

Gandalf shook his head in frustration. Stubborn, stubborn Dwarves! He could not convince Kili that the best thing to do for Rhavaniel was to turn away from Rumenya Hayla. They had to meet Galadriel's Elves and plan a rescue, not go rushing into a den of Orcs with no plan.

Kili would not listen, and the other Dwarves were leaning toward following him.

"We are as close to the appointed meeting place as we are to the mountain." Gandalf told them. "We can surprise those Orcs with a regiment of the finest fighting Elves this side of the Misty Mountains, or we can give the element of surprise to the Orcs. You know the right thing to do, Kili."

"It is right that the rest of you go now, to meet the Elves." Kili agreed, "But I am called, and I will not turn back."

"I am with Kili." Dwalin said. "Our family is in that mountain, and in danger."

"We should stay together. Gandalf is in the right here. You know I would not choose wizard over Dwarf - I choose the right _plan_." Dori countered.

Poor Bilbo was at a loss, sympathizing with both sides of the argument. He fumbled about for a way to be useful. He reached for Kili's ragged sacks, thinking he would put them in his own sturdy canvas shoulder bag for Kili to carry.

"No!" Kili cried, grabbing them back.

"What do you have there?" Gandalf asked with suspicion.

"Private things." Kili said, defensively.

"Things Sauron and the Nazgûl are looking for?" Gandalf pressed. "Did you take anything from Dol Guldur, Kili?"

"I took what was mine!" Kili insisted. The Dwarves rallied around him. It was not in their nature to allow a wizard to question a Dwarf on his property rights.

Balin, however, gave the circumstances careful consideration. Kili might have taken something very dangerous and if so, they all had a right to know.

"Show us what you have, laddie." Balin said gently. "No one is going to take it away from you."

Kili reluctantly knelt down, and opened up the first sack.

"This is my grandfather, Thrain."

The Dwarves collectively gasped at the sight of the Dwarf skull. The battle wound that took Prince Thrain's left eye had gone to the bone, and all who were old enough to know Thrain recognized the mark.

Gandalf nodded in sympathy. "I understand why you took them, Kili. Of course they are yours. But Sauron is a jealous creature, and he will want the bones of his victim back. He would keep them out of spite, or perhaps trade them for treasure now that the Longbeard tribe is wealthy again. He will hunt for them, just as Khamûl hunts for you."

"There is more." Kili said, and opened up the second, larger sack. Now two delicate Elvin skulls were revealed. "I believe these are Rhavaniel's parents. My grandfather told me these Elves arrived in Dol Guldur, and died there, the year Rhavaniel was born. Amenolyë knew her daughter had died, fifty years ago, because Khamûl told her. It cannot be a coincidence."

"It is not a coincidence. Somehow your families are bound together in fate and tragedy." Gandalf said sadly, kneeling beside the bones. He placed a hand gently on the female Elf's skull. "Dear child, you will see your mother soon."

Gandalf stood up and sighed. He pulled a bottle from his robes. "Ori, might I have paper and pen?"

Ori quickly complied. Gandalf scribbled a note, rolled it tight, and put it in the bottle. With a few words, he cast the bottle in to the Crystal River. It quickly floated downstream. At first, the Dwarves thought sunlight bounced off the glass, but then they realized Gandalf had enchanted the bottle with a magical glow.

"The Elves will see it, with a little luck, read the note and be warned." Gandalf explained. "I must be the greatest fool among us, because I know better. We are going to that mountain, together, to find Rhavaniel."


	66. Orchards

Rhavaniel was a smart hunter, Thorin noted, and not squeamish. She severed the tail of a dead Warg, and dragged it across her path to disguise Bâhâl's hiding place.

She was not sentimental after all, for she set the ponies loose from the relative safety of the apple shed. The Orcs had not already made a meal of them - they must have been too busy after they retrieved the bodies of their dead. The milling ponies further disguised their trail, and would tempt any Wargs that were tracking them.

"We should head south, to the Crystal River." Thorin said.

"You know this valley?" Rhavaniel asked, surprised.

"No, but Gandalf told me he expected the Elves of Lothlorien at the junction of Crystal and Running. We should hide, but hide near a river so that we have water, and can intercept those coming to help."

"What made Gandalf expect Elves from Lothlorien on this side of Mirkwood?" she asked.

"He sent for them."

"That is good news, but they will be many days away. I do not think we can hide that long with no food or fire." Rhavaniel said.

"They are closer than you think. Gandalf sent for them the day he found your Grandmother in that terrible mere." Thorin told her. "He wanted Galadriel to know what happened to her kinswoman and friend. And, he wanted to send you to Galadriel for safe keeping."

"Without asking me?" Rhavaniel snapped.

"He did not think you were old enough to make that decision for yourself. I disagreed with him, but..."

"But even a King Under the Mountain finds himself the pawn on the chessboard of another?"

"Something like that. The White Council rules wizard and Elf kind, and you belong to them."

"I do not 'belong' anywhere." Rhavaniel stated. "Galadriel will not want me when she sees how far the Tatyar nobles have fallen, and I have no interest in her pity. Gandalf should have known better."

"Gandalf knows how important you are." Thorin said. Silently, he thought _'If you don't realize how important you are, then perhaps you are too young to decide where to go next_.'

Rhavaniel had picked an apple from the ground and shared it with Smudge as they walked. They were hungry and exhausted, Thorin could plainly see. He wished only to get them to safety. They could deal with Elves and Councils later.

Thorin looked skyward. The morning had started off with a brilliant autumn sunrise. He had hoped the day would be sunny, keeping the Orcs at bay. But dark clouds had gathered, as if from all directions at once.

"Speaking of hiding," Rhavaniel said, "you are fading, Thorin. Perhaps we should let that happen - you are safer that way."

"But you are not. If the Orcs can see me, I can tempt them into chasing me. That is the only trick we have."

"I may have a few other tricks." she said. "I found more than my sword and dagger in the woods. I found one of my packs." She held up a green bottle from a small leather bag

"Poison, though we will be hard pressed to find a way to get it into the Orcs." she conceded.

"If we are to keep me visible, let us do it now." Thorin said.

Rhavaniel picked a ripe apple from a tree. "I do not know if this helped, but I shall try it again."

She put the apple on the palm of her hand, and slipped her hand into the fading blue shell of Thorin's spirit.

"Take." she offered.

Thorin felt the familiar warmth course through him again. It was not the same for Rhavaniel, though. She had been taken by surprise both time Thorin touched her before. She had not willingly given of herself. This time she had offered, not realizing that by doing so, she had taken away all natural restraints. The apple in her hand did not shrivel - it turned to ice and when she dropped it to the ground, it shattered like glass. Her entire body felt chilled to the bone, and she dropped to her knees.

"No!" Thorin cried out. He instinctively reached to grab her before she fell, making it worse when he touched her shoulder. Rhavaniel collapsed into the grass, unconscious.


	67. Second Chance

The Dwarves allowed Gandalf to set the pace to Rumenya Halya. Kili chaffed at the slowness - Gandalf insisted that they use caution and hide at the least little noise.

"Your mother has been building that aerie you wanted, Kili." Ori whispered.

"She said something about an aerie at my tomb, but I never understood why she mentioned that and never mentioned Rhavaniel." Kili said.

"Because when I gave her your sketches, I never told her they were for Rhavaniel." Ori confessed. "None of us mentioned her. Your mother just thought that you and Fili, like all Longbeards born after the Exile, were not used to living underground and wanted rooms with real sunlight."

"My mother never met Rhavi at all?" Kili asked.

All of the Dwarves shook their heads.

"I was afraid of that." Kili sighed. "I spent some time trapped in my tomb. I did not really mind, since my mother came so often to speak to me. But after many nights with no mention of Rhavi, I assumed she had gone back to live among her own kind. It was foolish, but I thought she would be happier with my mother than among Elves. Rhavi's foster family and teachers all seemed to overlook and ignore her. My mother would never make such a mistake."

"Dis would have taken good care of the girl." Dwalin said. "They needed each other, but I kept them apart. I am sorry, Kili."

Kili said nothing. He knew Thorin's animosity toward Elves in general, and Rhavaniel in particular, was rivaled only by Dwalin's.

Thorin had apologized many, many times in the Hall of the Mountain Kings. Thorin had taken Kili's silence as reproach. Kili _had_ needed time to forgive Thorin, but that was not why Kili stayed silent. He still was not completely sure why he never spoke, even when he wanted to. He did want Thorin to know he was forgiven, especially before Kili left, but he could not utter the words.

But Kili long suspected the reason for his silence. He was ashamed of himself, and that left him mute. Fate had put a great treasure in Kili's care when it sent Rhavaniel to him. He hadn't protected her at all. He should have remembered that she was very young, and insisted that she keep her heart to herself. But Dwarves are greedy, and he took her love knowing he would have to choose between her and his family. The choice happened quicker than he thought, and Kili chose Thorin. A King had so much, Thorin could have spared one nephew. Rhavaniel had nothing, perhaps less than nothing for having known him.

"Dwalin was setting it right." Ori interrupted the painful silence. "He made peace with Rhavaniel, and was planning to introduce her to Dis. We were just waiting until after we found you..."

"I would have set it right, Kili." Dwalin said, wondering if the chance of redemption was gone forever.

"We all deserve a second chance." Kili said. "That's why I came back."


	68. Sleeping Beauty

"Shhhhhh. You must stop crying, little one." Thorin urged the baby.

Smudge patted his mother's face, and cried "Mama. Mama. Mama.", but Rhavaniel could not wake.

The sobs were soft, but who knew what creatures would hear him? Wargs, Orcs, spiders... even a fox could be a danger to a small child with no one to protect him.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep. You are tired." and Thorin sung to him, a song he remembered from his own mother, one that Dis had sung to Fili and Kili.

"Your grandmother will sing it better than I ever could. I promise, you will have a chance to meet her." Thorin told the baby, as Smudge finally curled up in exhaustion next to his mother and nodded off to sleep.

' _What do I do next?_ ' Thorin wondered. He did not know how long he would be visible, or how long Rhavaniel would sleep. He dreaded leaving their side for even a moment, but he would not be able to defend them here in this orchard. He could not so much as put a blanket over the baby as it started to snow. It should not be snowing, it was still autumn. Thorin took this as further proof that the storm clouds above the mountain were the result of some sorcery. Golog was not an ordinary Orc, he was a powerful necromancer in his own right.

Thorin needed to find Gandalf. Only a wizard could wake Rhavaniel from this spell, and fight Golog. Gandalf would have led the Dwarves to the Crystal River and followed it down to the meeting place with Galadriel's Elves. Thorin took one last look at Rhavaniel and his grandnephew.

"Please watch over them." he prayed. He stood up, and ran south.

(****************)

"Take." Balin handed Rhavaniel's bow to Kili.

Kili knew from its size and shape that it was Elvin. "Is this Rhavaniel's?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought I could make use of it, but I was never much of an archer, even in my prime."

"Thank you." Kili said quietly. He loaded an arrow and pulled the bow to get a feel for the weight. The quiver was full of arrows. Too full.

"Did the Orcs take you by surprise? Was she wounded?" Kili asked with growing concern.

"She surrendered." Balin replied.

"That cannot be. Rhavaniel would _never_ let herself be taken alive by Orcs. She would rather die than be made one of them - we talked about it. What happened, Balin?"

"Raven is not the same little girl you remember, Kili." Balin tried to gently prepare for what he had to tell the young Dwarf.

"Stop calling her Raven." Kili said, angrily. "Do not pretend you know her better than I do! Ori told me - none of you would even speak to her until a few days ago."

"Hush." Gandalf called back to the Dwarves. "Kili, go back to the bend in the River. I need you climb that tressle and tell me if anything follows, before we cross this patch of open ground."

(***************)

"She dead?" Karkû asked. "If she be dead, I say we take off and pretend we never saw her."

"Not dead." Shag replied, poking Rhavaniel. "Cold as ice, she is, but not dead."

"Dainty little thing. Never seen a she-Elf before." Karkû dared to touch her now, but Shag slapped the hand away.

"Golog will know." he warned, and turned back to their find. "Baby is cold, but not like her. We should warm them."

Shag reached for Rhavaniel's fallen pack. He untied the bedroll, to put over her. When he turned around, Karkû was on top of the girl.

"You said keep her warm." Karkû snickered, "Best way I know how."

Shag kicked Karkû hard, "Golog will smell you on her! Get off!"

Karkû had not had time to disturb so much as a button. Good. Shag knew Karkû was dim-witted, but they were spawned from the same dam, and that meant something among Orcs. Shag gently lifted the sleeping baby onto the she-Elf's chest, and covered them both with the blanket. Karkû pouted and looked through the other items. A pretty green bottle caught his eye. He opened the cork and sniffed. Fine Elvish liquor, no doubt. He took a sip.

"Blech!" Karkû spit out the sweet solution. Tasted like medicine, no bite at all.

"You run back to our Chieftain. Tell what we find. I watch." Shag ordered.

"How about you run, I watch?" Karkû asked defiantly.

Shag slapped his sibling with the back of a hand. "Now!"


	69. Realizations

Thorin paused. Still no sign of Orcs. No sign of Gandalf, either. But at least he could hear the Crystal River. He cursed himself for the poor choice of making himself visible. Not only did it gravely hurt Rhavaniel, but now all living things could hear him if he yelled for help. Only Gandalf could have hear him in his purely spirit state. Thorin might understand the games of statesmanship and warfare, but the chessboards of sorcerers kept turning and dividing. Thorin was no match for Sauron's magical games. 

He heard a voice in the distance - perhaps an argument, and then silence. He walked on, keeping low. With a cautious glance over a hedge, Thorin finally understood his role - he was only a pawn, and blessed Mahal himself had taken up this match. Thorin saw the true King piece the Maker had chosen. 

(****************)

The three Nazgûl stopped their horses. The trail of the thieving Dwarf had grown cold some time ago. It did not matter - Khamûl no longer cared what became of the Dwarf, or even what became of Amenolyë and her plans if the Dwarf made it all the way back to her watery prison with a pathetic Dwarf Ring. Sauron had sensed the One Ring, and now, so did Khamûl. 

The dawn had slowed Khamûl. Sunlight confused him, and weakened the call of the Ring. But storm clouds gathered in the North, over the mountain the Elves called Rumenya Halya. The air crackled with unnatural cold, and the song of the Ring called to Khamûl once more. 

(*****************)

Karkû should have been back by now with the rest of their band. Shag was not worried as much as angry. His brother was making him suffer in the cold - retribution for the kicks and slaps. 

Shag ate another apple from the ground. A bit of decay was the only thing that made it tolerable to the taste. Orcs did not care for sweet. 

The snow had left a light layer of white across the ground. Perfect for tracking. Golog made that happen, Shag knew. Their King was powerful. Golog had perhaps gone too far with the fog now rolling across the orchard. Shag did not like the fog - he would not be able to see his band until they were practically upon him. 

He stepped out from behind the apple tree to check on the little she-Elf. Snow covered the blanket, and speckled her black hair. Her lips were blue. That blanket was not enough. Perhaps he should start a fire. 

Shag felt a stabbing pain in his back, and then another. He spit red-black blood onto the snow. Strange, how the blood sprayed out like a bird's wing on the blanket of white. It was almost beautiful. That was Shag's last thought.

(************************)

Kili reached Rhavaniel before the others. He dropped to his knees beside her. She was so cold, the snow did not melt on her face. Kili wiped off the snow and lifted her head gently.

"Rhavaniel? Can you hear me?" Kili whispered. He kissed her cheek, and it was like ice. But he could feel her breath on his face, and knew she was still alive. Kili would have wept for joy, if he could have. 

"Do not move her." Gandalf warned, catching up to Kili. Thorin was beside him. 

The Dwarves scattered around the orchard - making sure Shag was dead, retrieving Rhavaniel's weapons and pack, and setting up a watch for other Orcs. It was like old times for the Company - all knew what needed to be done, and who was best to do it. 

Bilbo shadowed Gandalf, slipping around and below until he found what he was looking for - Smudge. The baby was wrapped in a scrap of black cloak and curled tight in a ball under the blanket. Bilbo pulled the baby out without waking him, and Kili noticed nothing more than a pack being removed to make way for Gandalf's healing touch. 

"Can she be given back what I took from her?" Thorin asked anxiously.

 

"You can help her, can't you, Gandalf." Kili implored. 

"I think so. Poor child should never have played with magic. She is more powerful than she realizes." and Gandalf laid a hand upon Rhavaniel's face. The heads of three generations of Tatyar queens had been on the ground at Gandalf's feet in these few days:   
Amenolyë - who had pleaded to die, Aemorniel - whose life had brutally ended half a century before, and now Rhavaniel. He would not lose this girl. 

Kili watched Rhavaniel's breath become visible in the cold. Her lips turned from blue to pale pink, and her eyelids fluttered. Gandalf rolled back on his heels, and watched. 

Kili reached under the blanket and retrieved one of Rhavaniel's hands, lifting it to his face. He knew he was as warm as a living thing. 

"You are mine. Do you remember me? I call myself yours." Kili spoke softly to her. 

Rhavaniel stirred, and opened her eyes. She looked up at Kili.

"My favorite dream." she whispered.


	70. Namesake

"You're not dreaming." Bofur said, poking his head around Gandalf.

Rhavaniel bolted upright and looked stricken. "He's gone!" she cried.

"I'm here, Rhavi." Kili assured her.

"Not you, Kili." Bilbo whispered politely as he stepped forward to hand Rhavaniel a bundle of rags.

"Oh, th-th-thank you." Rhavaniel managed to say, her teeth suddenly chattering. Her hand was shaking when she moved back the cloak to reveal the thick brown hair and broad Dwarf face of her sleeping baby.

"I'll hold him for just a bit longer." Bilbo suggested. "You need to warm up first. Know that he is safe."

Rhavaniel nodded silently, and then looked at Kili. She was speechless with the enormity of the things she had to say to him.

Dwalin put another blanket on Rhavaniel and grabbed Kili by the arm, lifting him up.

"Come on, lad. Poor girl is in shock. Step back, and lets you and I talk a bit." Dwalin said.

Thorin lingered by Rhavaniel's side.

"I am so sorry. I did not know." he apologized.

"Not... not your f-f-f-fault." she stammered. "You....found.....K-k-kili. Th-th-thank you."

"Here, try this." Bofur offered. He had found her bottle of cinnamon whiskey.

(*****************************)

Kili buried his face in his hands as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Everything Men and Elves and even Beorn said about Dwarves is true." Kili lamented. "We are greedy, selfish, and careless with the lives of others. I am the worst of a bad lot. I took Rhavaniel's childhood away... shamed her... disgraced my mother... abandoned my child."

Dwalin spun Kili around and slapped him across the face. Kili had been wondering how a blow to this body would feel. He felt the slap, but it was not painful like a blow from Dwalin should have been - merely a bit uncomfortable.

"That's all the self-pity you are allowed." Dwalin told him. "You broke with our ways. You understand why we are so strict now, don't you? We Dwarves understand consequences. We wait until we are older, and wiser, and _still_ we ask our mothers and our priests for guidance and blessings. Follow our rules, and no one is left alone and uncared for."

Kili nodded. Dwalin reached for him and Kili flinched, but this time the burly Dwarf only hugged Kili.

"I forgive you, boy. I look at your short life, and I am glad you knew love."

Kili nodded again, at a loss for words.

"The reason we tell boys to let the girl take the lead? Because the girls are smarter than we are. You found a very smart girl. Somehow, she knew fate was going to take from you both - parents, homes, childhood, first loves. So she took everything she could, while she could. She does not regret it. You will not, either."

Kili nodded again.

"Alright, then. Come back and meet your son." Dwalin slapped Kili heartily on the back.

(***************)

Rhavaniel was standing up. The Dwarves had cinched blankets around her, since her cloak was torn down to a few strips and a hood keeping her baby warm.

Kili approached her, hesitant. "May I see him?"

"You may hold him." Rhavaniel smiled wide. She was giddy with excitement and whiskey.

She put the drowsy bundle in Kili's arms.

"He will be one year old in three days." she told him breathlessly. "He has my eyes and my ears, and all the rest is you."

"What is his name?" Kili asked.

"He doesn't... oh, you can give him one! We were waiting - for his name." Rhavaniel asked anxiously. This is what she had so desperately wanted. She never imagined it would happen this way.

Kili glanced in Thorin's direction. "It would please me to call him Thili. With your permission?"

Thorin nodded his approval.  
"Thili. Hello, Thili."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Thili is not in the Edda, but it is Old Norse like the Edda names that Tolkien selected for his Dwarves. Fili = file, Kili = wedge, and Thili = shaft. Please don't tell the Durincest crowd about that. So wrong............


	71. The Past Catches Up

Gandalf cleared his throat. "We cannot stay here. We are too exposed, and that Orc in the orchard was clearly waiting for someone." 

"Now that we are all together, we should follow the Crystal River downstream to meet the Elves of Lothlorien." Thorin said. 

"Finally, a plan we can all agree upon." Gandalf said. 

But they were not all together. Rhavaniel cast a sad glance back, beyond the vast apple orchard. She prayed that Bâhâl would stay safely hidden until they could return for him. She turned to Kili. He could not take his eyes off of Thili, so she put a slender hand under his arm and guided him as they trekked back the way the Dwarves came. 

"I am so sorry for what my family did to you, stealing you from Mahal's Kingdom and your ancestors." Rhavaniel said.

"Stole? Amenolyë did not steal me." Kili assured her. "She asked for my help, and I was glad to give it because it was for you. Amenolyë was my friend - the wisest Elf I could ever imagine. You will never know how grateful I am to her, that she let me see you again." 

"Oh, I did not understand." Rhavaniel teared with relief. "I did not know her at all. She did not speak to me, or even to Gandalf."

"She did not dare. Sauron would have heard her, and known that you existed. There was much she wanted to tell you. I can tell you all about her, when we are safe.....and sadly, I have something I need to tell you now." 

(*****************)

Lúrthaka nudged the dead Orc scout with her foot. Karkû, worthless thing. Strange, there were no wounds on the body. His brother, Shag, was always watching out for this dolt. Where was Shag? Shag was someone Lúrthaka recognized as a potential rival for her chieftainship - or a potential mate. She had not decided how he fit into her long term plans. Shag was certainly more attractive without Karkû dragging him down. 

Lúrthaka leaned closer to Karkû's cold corpse. She smelled it - a sweet, flowery death that she recognized. 

Lúrthaka's last mate had been chieftain before her. He was overdue from a scouting trip deep into Esgaroth. Such missions were dangerous. Lord Bard, that bargeman the Lake-Town scum chose to exalt, had put a high price on Orc heads. Lúrthaka worried. She disobeyed orders and went looking for her mate. It took seven days, but she found him, decapitated and left to rot. He and the others had smelled like this. Coward bounty hunter had used poison. No wounds on what was left of the bodies. 

Lúrthaka had burned the remains, gathered her mate's journal, and returned to Rumenya Halya. She expected a brutal lashing, but she had nowhere else to go. Only Golog's Orcs thrived after the Battle of Five Armies, in the haven her King had made for his people.

Her lieutenant took her to Golog for punishment. But Golog did not punish her. He praised her. She had saved the mission by bringing back her mate's maps and tallies and sketches. Golog told her he respected her initiative, and her loyalty to her mate. He made her chieftain of her band. 

Lúrthaka's admiration for Golog was worshipful. If Golog wanted some little black-haired she-Elf and her mongrel baby, then Golog would have it. But this was important.

"Flaguz, run a message back to our lieutenant. Tell him that there are bounty hunters from Esgaroth in the southern portion of the apple orchard, nearest White Vineyard Bridge. We are going after them."

"Hunting that she-Elf is our mission." Flaguz argued.

Lúrthaka slapped the insolent snaga. "Tell him that I know my mission. If ruthless Men find King Golog's pretty Elf before we do, they will surely hurt her. I live to serve Golog's needs."

Golog's needs and her needs must coincide, Lúrthaka told herself.


	72. Unwritten Rules

"Gandalf," Kili asked with growing concern, "how far south does the Crystal River run?"

"South by south-east. The rivers will intersect not far from the Old Forest Road." Gandalf explained.

"Then we are heading back to Dol Guldur? Khamûl might be coming up that way, looking for me." Kili warned him. "There are two more Ring Wraiths with him, perhaps some Orcs as well."

Gandalf nodded. "I share your concern. But we must put distance between ourselves and Golog's Orcs. I suspect that Khamûl had lost your trail, since you do not leave a mystical mark at present. Khamûl will assume you are heading back to Amenolyë's mere, and that is where his vengeance lies. You are merely a pawn, and the Nazgûl will likely pass us by."

None suspected that even now, the One Ring in Bilbo's pocket called to Khamûl.

"Kili." Thorin said. "I must speak with you privately."

"Yes, Uncle." Kili kissed Rhavaniel quickly on the cheek, and handed Thili to her.

Kili and Thorin walked a few paces away, in parallel to the rest of the group.

Kili began, "Uncle, I am so sorry you left The Hall to look for me. I know you loved it there. I thought I would be back before I was missed."

"You were never out of my sight, Kili. I knew the _moment_ you disappeared. That Hall was empty without you."

"I do not know why I could not speak. If I could, I would have told you that I forgave you. I also would have told you that I knew what I was doing, and you were not to follow." Kili said solemnly.

"Do you think I would have let you go alone?"

"No." Kili smiled ruefully, "Neither would Fili. But I had expected that you would not be allowed to leave, and that would keep you both safe."

"I failed to keep your life safe, and for that I am eternally sorry." Thorin confided, "I intend to do better protecting your immortal soul, so know that I say this with love - I see what else you took from Dol Guldur. My father's Longbeard Ring of Power rests on your finger. You took it from his body. It should have been yours, I know, but that Ring may very well put us all at risk. Take it off. Drop it in the river and do not look back."

"I cannot."

"Yes, you can. The wealth that Ring can bring is nothing compared to the treasure of their lives." Thorin gestured to their kinsmen, friends, Rhavaniel and Thili. "I know the temptation is great. I have felt it before. Do not repeat my mistakes, Kili."

"Uncle, I don't want gold. I don't have the sickness. It's...the only reason I can touch Rhavaniel, the only reason I could hold my son - it is because I wear this Ring." Kili confessed. "Did you not wonder why I was solid and you were not?"

Thorin was shocked. He was the heir, and even he never knew the power of the Ring. "I did wonder, but I thought it was some sorcery done to you by Amenolyë or Khamûl."

"Amenolyë certainly played a part - she told me to steal back our family's ring. She knew what else it could do. I don't think Thrain or even Thror knew the full power, but Galadriel confided in Amenolyë, and Amenolyë told me. I will not give it up. I am helpless without it. You know how that felt, when you had to leave Rhavaniel and my son alone and freezing in the snow."

"I am so sorry...."

"...and I forgive you, I do. I do not try to shame you. I try to make you understand - I cannot be left helpless. I was called back to fight Golog, and I need a body for that."

"Kili, I have seen this Orc, Golog. I have seen what he is capable of. Your body is no match for him. The Ring may also call the Nazgûl - something else your body is no match for. This is a fight for wizards and armies, not for you, Kili."

"You are wrong, Thorin. This Ring is not The One. It does not call Sauron or his henchmen. Amenolyë was sure of that."

"Kili, I have been a spirit in this world longer than you have. You arrived months after I did despite leaving sooner because Amenolyë was not as powerful a guide as either of you hoped she would be. You were trapped in your tomb because you did not even know how to move through objects. I could, because I was taught what to do before I left the Hall. Even with the preparations I had been given, I have been torn apart by dark magic. Golog hurt me more than I could ever hurt him, without his even trying. You are not ready to fight anything stronger than the Orc in the orchard. I do not try to shame you - I try to make you understand."


	73. Game Plan

Golog's patience was wearing thin. They had tracked the she-Elf to the place where she had been captured. She no doubt came back here for supplies, or to meet with her traveling companions. But the trail went cold. There was a great chaos of pony, Warg, and Dwarf scent, but no Elf. She could have gone in any direction, and she knew all of the secret trails, tall trees, and low caves of Rumenya Halya. 

Golog decided to split his trackers into smaller groups, and use the classic spoke and wheel technique. They would track eight directions for a quarter league, then make a clockwise turn and track until each group reached the turning point of another team, making a wheel. They would advance again and repeat , in an ever growing circle. Someone would have to pick up a scent, or a print in the light snow. 

One of the lieutenants's approached, nervous.

"I am short one band for my southern spoke, your Majesty." he bowed low. 

"Why?" Golog always asked first and beat later only if warranted. This lieutenant was a refugee from Azog's forces, and still not used to a more enlightened leader. 

"Their chieftain was sure there were bounty hunters from Esgaroth at the southern edge of the apple orchard. She insisted on hunting them down, lest they find the she-Elf before us, and do her harm."

Golog liked a chieftain who could think. He had sent two bands to eliminate a known spider nest, just to be sure nothing in these Woods harmed his queen before he found her. It did seem strange that bounty hunters would be so far south of Esgaroth, though. 

This gave him thought - what had brought his queen to Rumenya Halya in the first place? She was not on some secret Elf mission, as she had falsely claimed to buy time. Her clothes were working class, with the stitching of Bard's people, not Thranduil's. She must have been living in Dale. So how had his exiled, orphaned queen been supporting herself and then a baby these last two years? Bounty hunter was a logical choice. The severed Orc head on his throne proved her fondness for, and familiarity with, decapitation. His queen probably came with a band of hunters, and she would have tried to rejoin them. There were no coincidences.

Golog smiled. "Your chieftain did well. We shall all head south."


	74. Out of the Shadows

Lúrthaka examined Shag's body. His death, at least, was a disappointment to her.

He had arrow wounds to the back. No telling what kind - the cowards had collected them. She smelled poison, but not on Shag - he had been too smart for that. There was spilled poison on the ground.

Golog had dispelled the snow so that tracks left in the morning would not be covered. There were plenty of tracks here, mostly Dwarf. A broad bare footprint could only come from a Hobbit. Though Lúrthaka had never seen one herself, she knew they did not wear shoes. There was a man-sized print of non-descript, worn sole, and something very interesting - a small, narrow boot print. Either a Man-child or a small she-Elf left that mark. Lúrthaka was betting on the latter.

(******)

Rhavaniel was relieved to find that she was able to nurse Thili a bit. Poor baby was starving, and his cries would have given away their location. She cradled him under a blanket and kept walking, casting glances at Kili and Thorin. Both Dwarves were upset, but not angry. Rhavaniel understood how much they cared for each other. She suspected they were all in far more danger than anyone was letting on.

Gandalf approached her. "Are you better?"

"Yes, thank you, Gandalf. This wasn't Thorin's fault. I only meant to give him enough to keep him visible."

"Enough of what?" Gandalf asked, pointedly.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"Of course you don't know. I don't even know. You should not have been blindly casting spells."

"I am sorry. It will not happen again." Rhavaniel said, properly chastised.

"Since you did have some uninterrupted conversation time with Thorin, he no doubt told you that I asked you mother's own godmother, Galadriel, to take you in."

"He did. I will not go." Rhavaniel said firmly.

"You need guidance, protection, and care."

"I have learned my lesson!" Rhavaniel insisted. "I will never use magic again. I will not even make poison, if that pleases you. But I alone take care of me."

"It does not have to be that way." Gandalf said gently.

Rhavaniel glanced at Kili and smiled, "I know it doesn't."

Gandalf decided this was not the right time to explain the inherent limitations of Kili's stay in Middle-Earth.

"When I woke you," Gandalf confided, "I also removed a shadow spell."

"A what?"

"A shadow spell. Your mother applied it when you were a baby, to protect you. Aemorniel was afraid that if anyone in Thranduil's Realm looked closely, they would recognize you as Tatyar royalty. The spell makes others fail to see you for who you are, and easily forget you when you are no longer in their sight. It is a harsh spell to put on a child, but your mother thought she would be able to lift it when she saw you again - only she never saw you again."

"Because she died, with my father, in Dol Guldur. Kili told me." Rhavaniel said tearfully. "Put it back."

"What?" Gandalf was confused.

"Put the spell back. Dwarves are immune to it, aren't they?"

"They probably are."

"Every Dwarf but Kili despised me when they met me, and certainly did not forget that they despised me when I was out of their sight. Even Kili regarded me with deep suspicion at first. I would rather be ignored than be so harshly judged by everyone."

"No, no, dear child." Gandalf rushed to comfort and assure her. "Dwarves cannot see past their own foolish prejudice - that is _their_ curse, not yours. Your true self is beautiful, intelligent, and kind. The spell had already been fading, and some could see completely through it. There are Elf friends and foster family who still remember you and miss you terribly. Bilbo and Bard always truly saw you, and they were in awe of you. I think it was the purest souls who saw you first. I admit that I was not among them. But I see you now, and I see the brave and noble spirit of your grandmother in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the point where I abandoned this story a year ago due to writer's block. I'm cautiously going to move forward with it, but will be posting much less frequently.


	75. Change of Tactics

Kili and Thorin returned to the group in silence. 

"What is wrong?" Rhavaniel asked anxiously. 

"Nothing." Kili lied. "Thorin needs to confer with Gandalf. We think it might be wiser to split our group, just for a bit."

"That is a terrible idea." Rhavaniel said, a sense of dread coming over her. She glanced ahead to Gandalf, who was listening intently to Thorin.

"Stop for a moment." Gandalf quietly called the weary group together.

"I think we should split in two." Thorin told them. "One group hide, while the other leads the Orcs away down river."

"If we pick up our pace, we will meet the Elves all the sooner." Kili explained. "Once we have reinforcements, we will come back for the hidden ones."

"And just who will be hiding?" Bilbo asked. 

"You, Rhavaniel, and Thili." Kili said.

"I can keep up." Rhavaniel insisted, "I can outrun anyone else here."

"No, you can't. Not like this." Kili said gently, "You are still weak, and you need to keep Thili safe, not try to fight. Bilbo is the best burglar you can imagine. He will hide you away as if you were made of shadows."

"Then stay with me, too. Let the others find Galadriel's forces and return with them." Rhavaniel pleaded. 

"I can't." Kili replied sorrowfully. "Not if I want to be sure you are safe. Thorin thinks...and now I think... Khamûl can sense where I am. I cannot risk leading your grandfather's wraith to you." 

"Thorin is telling you to leave me?" she asked with a wounded look in her eyes. 

"It is not like that." Kili rushed to assure her. "He is placing you and Thili first. He wants us to lead the danger away from you."

"It is best to hide them." Gandalf reluctantly agreed. He could see how exhausted Rhavaniel was, with Bilbo struggling to keep up and neither one complaining. "If we can make sure the Orcs follow us, they will be safe and can rest."

"The Orcs do not know where we are yet." Dwalin agreed. "Now is the time to hide them and set a false trail."

"The Red Vineyard Bridge is close." Rhavaniel said quietly. "We can hide under it. There are rapids below it - the noise will help to hide us if Thili starts to cry again."

"It is the best move we can make." Thorin assured them all.

(*************)

Lúrthaka was an expert tracker. She was a low-born she-Orc, so hunting small game kept her from starving to death in childhood. She did not need to stretch her skills to follow these tracks in the snow. It was the tale they told that interested her. One set of tracks had a strange turn, as if a Dwarf was talking to someone who left no tracks at all. She heard that some of the elite units had been sent out hunting a ghost a few days ago. She and the other chieftains thought it was a foolish rumor born of too much grog. Maybe it wasn't. 

Something spit up on the ground - milk. A mother and baby traveled with them. Lúrthaka knew she had found what Golog was looking for. 

(*********************)

"This is the bridge?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"Yes. The river narrows here, and quickens over these rocks. The water is low now, or we could never reach the hiding place. I used to play here as an Elfling - you can lie down on the old planking." Rhavaniel pointed under the bridge, to an opening easily missed if one did not know to look for it. The original structure had been swept away by past floods, and the newer bridge built on top of the old. Among Elves, a new bridge was a good two centuries old.

The Dwarves walked to the center of the bridge and lowered Bilbo beneath. They handed him food, and blankets to keep Thili and Rhavaniel warm. 

"Take these packs as well." Kili said, and they gently stowed the bones of Thrain, Aemorniel, and her husband. All that was left was to lower Rhavaniel and Thili, and cover their tracks. 

Thorin approached Rhavaniel, but she would not look upon him. "I will see you and Kili reunited. I swear it."

"We will be back for you tomorrow, with Elves." Balin promised. Rhavaniel nodded at the older Dwarves, and turned to Kili.

"Keep my bow." Rhavaniel told Kili, "And take my sword. I have daggers but I will not need them because I will run away if anything happens." 

"I will be back before you know it. I will always find you, I promise." Kili kissed her, and then Thili. "I love you both."


	76. Red Vineyard Bridge

Bilbo laid on his back and looked up at the bottom of the newer bridge. This was a good hiding place, the kind of place he would have enjoyed as a child - had the water below not been so fast or the rocks so sharp. He looked over at Rhavaniel and Thili. The baby had gobbled down cold oatmeal with mashed berries, and quickly fallen asleep. Bilbo had devoured bread, cheese, and sausage from his own pack. Rhavaniel had eaten a few bites, but only after much pleading from Bilbo.

"Raven, please get some sleep. You are exhausted."

"I am already asleep." she said.

"Do not tease." Bilbo said gently.

"I fell asleep in an apple orchard, in the snow. I am dreaming that Kili came back to me. If I fall asleep within this dream, then the dream will end."

(****************)

Lúrthaka did not like the look of this at all. She lost the tracks for a bit, then found them again. The bounty hunting pack of mostly Dwarves was following the mountain river. They were covering their tracks well, but she still found them, all but the bare feet and the little Elfin boot print. Perhaps the she-Elf had taken to the trees - but Lúrthaka had not seen any branches that had tipped their snow.

This was a hard choice for her. Follow the filthy Dwarves and extract her revenge, or double back and look for where the she-Elf had parted from them.

(******************)

Gandalf and the Dwarves stopped running for a brief moment. Gandalf held up his staff and allowed a bit of illumination on the signpost. The bridge beside them read 'Black Vineyard'.

"Not much farther." Gandalf said.

"It is too far." Thorin replied. He was still visible - Rhavaniel's unintended spell was strong. Thorin and Kili were not tired, but the rest of the Dwarves had run and fought without food or rest for days. Thorin turned to his Company and said, "The rest of you will hide here. Kili and I will continue with Gandalf. The Elves cannot be far."

Gandalf nodded, "They have probably set up camp for the night. We will find them very soon. The rest of you should stop for a rest."

The tired Dwarves reluctantly agreed. Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Ori, Bofur and Bifur each embraced Kili, and bid safe journey to Thorin and Gandalf.

(*****************)

Gandalf waited until he was alone with Kili and Thorin to begin the interrogation. "Kili, I need to know everything Amenolyë told you."

"She talked to me for two years, Gandalf, what do you need to know first?" Kili replied evasively.

"Mind your manners." Thorin scolded. "Start with what Amenolyë did not want you to tell anyone - that will be most important. We cannot afford to have any secrets between us."

"I gave my word! Certain things are only for Rhavaniel." Kili protested.

"Start with everything Amenolyë knew about Rings of Power." Gandalf said.

"She knew only what Galadriel told her." Kili countered. "Did Galadriel not tell you?"

"Galadriel did not keep this from me - it merely did not come up in conversation. Who would have thought that I would need to know that a Dwarf ghost, such as had never walked Middle-Earth before, needed a Ring that we thought was destroyed? Until Thorin told me what you had taken, I did not know any of the Dwarf Rings were intact." Gandalf said. "I can tell you one thing, you did not take that from Thrain's body, did you?"

"No." Kili admitted, "Thrain was not wearing it when he died. He gave it up. He told me how Sauron broke him, and he handed it over. It pained him greatly, and he told no one else of his shame when I sat with him in the Hall of the Mountain Kings."

"Where did you find that ring, Kili?" Thorin asked, gently.

"I stole it from a tower in Dol Guldur. Amenolyë told me where to look for it - in the highest place I could reach."

"You stole it from a treasure room, not from a forgotten place in a dark dungeon. The loss would have been noticed immediately."

"He did not _steal_." Thorin rose to Kili's defense. "It was his to take."

"So it was. But he took it from Sauron, not Khamûl. Returning his Master's property is more important to Khamûl than tormenting Amenolyë. Did you take anything else you thought you were entitled to you, or that you thought might be useful?" Gandalf asked.

"The other two Dwarf Rings." Kili confessed.


	77. Older, None the Wiser

"You hold all three Dwarf Rings of Power?" Thorin asked, incredulous.

"It seemed like such a waste not to take the other two. All of those great tales of adventurers and warriors, hunters and statesmen, even a few poets, but not one decent burglar in the entire line of Durin. Bilbo made me come to respect the trade. I wanted to try my hand at it. I thought I would have something to tell, something mine alone, when I returned to the Halls of Mahal." Kili looked down, abashed.

Thorin did not know if he should laugh or cry. Kili had done so many audacious and reckless things for true love and family honor. But he had also acted for a very sad reason - a boy thinking he needed to have done more in his short life to make it worth speaking about.

"Here, Uncle, you should put one on and see if it gives you a body." Kili reached into his pocket.

Gandalf was aghast at the suggestion - would these foolish children ever stop playing with magic?, "Wait! We have not even determined what this Ring may do to Kili, and now we are risking Thorin?"

Gandalf cast a worried glance at Thorin. Kili might already be trapped on Middle-Earth due to that Ring. But there was more to fear - Kili was an innocent young soul, free from the bitterness and gold sickness that had plagued Thorin's life. Thorin was vulnerable to Sauron's sorcery in a way that Kili never could be. The promise of unlimited wealth and power, and now immortality, could consume Thorin.

"Amenolyë was sure the Ring would not hurt me." Kili insisted. "I can take it off at any time, when I am ready to go back to the Hall of the Mountain Kings."

"Did you and Amenolyë speak of _when_ you should go back, and _how_ you would go back? Do you even know the way back? How do you know that wearing the ring even for a moment has not trapped you here?" Gandalf pressed his points.

"I don't _know_. No one has done this before. Amenolyë did say there might be a small risk that something could go wrong, but I was willing to take it. I thought..... if I could not leave, that would not be tragic. I do not mind staying with Rhavaniel, and now Thili is just more reason to remain. Rhavaniel is immortal - maybe this was the Maker's plan all along to keep us together? I am not needed in the Hall of Kings. What harm would it do, if I did stay? "

"What harm? What harm? Sauron may not command the wearer, but that does not mean the Ring is not calling him, telling him where you are. That is why we left the others behind! This body - you do not know how long it will last. Your soul may drift from it, or become corrupted and lost. Any number of unpleasant possibilities exist." Gandalf warned.

Thorin, at least, had kept his eyes on the horizon during this difficult conversation.

"What is that?" Thorin asked with alarm. There was only a little light from the half moon, but Thorin thought he saw three objects darker than the sky moving across the ground.

Gandalf and Kili turned to see, and they recognized the Nazgûl riding on the south side of the Crystal River. The Wraiths made no attempt to cross the wide river, but urged their horses upstream, toward Black Vineyard bridge. With a certain dread, Thorin, Kili , Gandalf ran back along the northern bank of the river.

Kili outraced Gandalf and Thorin. On the uneven terrain of the riverbanks, he even outran the Nazgûl horses, which had to weave and dodge through the trees on the rougher south bank.

"Riders coming!" Kili yelled a warning to the Dwarves, sleeping below the bridge. The Dwarves were staggering awake, weapons drawn as Kili raced up to the bridge.

"Stay down!" Kili shouted to his fellow Dwarves.

Kili drew Rhavaniel's bow and made a stand at the center of the bridge. He was ready for them.

As the Nazgûl approached the other side of the bridge, Khamûl turned his head to look at Kili. It was a moment of cold recognition, and then Khamûl turned away. He did not slow his horse even a pace. Gandalf and Thorin caught up with Kili on the bridge as he lowered the bow.

"Why didn't he stop? " Kili asked. "He knew it was me. Thorin, you said everyone - Sauron, Golog, Khamûl - are all look for me. Why didn't he stop?"

"He wanted something else more than you or those Dwarf Rings." Thorin ventured to guess. "Rhavaniel stole a dagger when she escaped Golog...maybe it is more valuable?"

"Rhavaniel showed me that dagger." Gandalf said. "It is a Tatyar heirloom, rare and beautiful, but not magical at all, certainly not like those Rings."

"Khamûl could not know about Rhavaniel, could he?" Kili asked anxiously.

"The girl did powerful magic today." Gandalf said with growing dread, "If Khamûl somehow was drawn to her..."

"He can't be." Thorin assured Kili, "You forget about the shadow spell, Gandalf."

"I lifted that spell this morning." Gandalf said quietly.

"What is worth more, a Dwarf Ring that does not compel the wearer to Sauron's will, or an Elf Princess with the gift of magic?" Kili asked his elders.

Kili's look of reproach cut Thorin to the core. He had convinced Kili to leave Rhavaniel and Thili for their own safety. He had been wrong.


	78. Awakening

Rhavaniel woke up under the Red Vineyard Bridge. She had fought off sleep for as long as she could, but her tired body betrayed her. She knew where she was, but for a moment forgot _when_ she was. She was swept back into pleasant childhood memory, asleep with other Elflings under the bridge. She hadn't a care in the world, while the adults were at the forge, or working in the vineyards and orchards. Who had left their infant sibling by her side? Ah, this was her baby. Rhavaniel smiled - she had often woken from deep sleep wondering where this hungry, mewling thing came. She felt terribly guilty about that feeling at first, until she confessed to Maevra. The older woman laughed and told her that many new mothers felt the same way.

"Shhhhh." Rhavaniel whispered to Thili. "Don't fuss. Papa will be back soon. Can you say Papa?" Then she froze. She heard the thud of heavy footsteps on the bridge above her head.

(**********************)

Darkness had fallen hours ago, and Golog was missing his nightly summoning from Sauron. It did not matter - Sauron would be pleased once Golog surprised him with news of a captured Tatyar Princess and her son. He did not imagine Sauron cared about Golog's marital plans, but Sauron did love to sow strife and break alliances among his enemies. The she-Elf's little mongrel would be perfect for that, once Golog told Sauron who the boy's father was, Sauron would begin the manipulations. The child was the heir of Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews - three fourteenths of the wealth of Erebor should be his. It would be easy to convince King Thranduil to press that claim. So much for the Dwarves' tentative alliance with King Thranduil once he found out how Dain's kin had abused an Elfling of the Woodland Realm.

The Arkenstone and the Longbeard throne were possibilities, though the baby's illegitimacy and mixed race were probably insurmountable obstacles. But it would give Dain's dissenters something to rally around. Let Elves and Dwarves fight that out awhile, with Lord Bard caught between them.

As for himself, Golog intended to cherish the boy. The fastest way to his queen's heart would be through protecting and nurturing something she already loved. Golog would raise the boy to call him Father, and prepare him to challenge Dain Ironfoot when he was grown.

Golog's thoughts quickly came back to the present. Lúrthaka's band knelt before him. This was where Lúrthaka lost the she-Elf trail. This is where she recommended that they begin a new search pattern. She was a smart she-Orc. Golog planned to make her captain of his queen's personal bodyguard.

Golog stood on the bridge, debating splitting his trackers to follow the south bank as well. An Elf could cross a river like this in a single leap at certain points. Golog paced and planned.

"Did you hear something?" he asked his lieutenant.


	79. Made of Shadows

Bilbo felt a nudge, and was startled awake. Rhavaniel had a hand over his mouth. She pointed above, and then rolled away from him, back to Thili. Bilbo checked his blade - the glow of Sting told him Orcs were above them. Bilbo kicked himself for having fallen so deeply asleep.

Rhavaniel had quieted Thili.

' _Such a good baby.'_ she thought, overwhelmed with love for him, ' _He tries not to cry even when scared and cold and hungry.'_

She could see that his eyes were pale green once more.

They listened intently, waiting for the Orcs' next move. They heard a shriek and a splash, and realized an Orc had tried to crawl up from under the bridge, slipped, and was swept away in the rapids. The opening between old bridge and new was hard to find unless you knew where to look for it, like Rhavaniel did. But if they crawled over every inch of the bridge like swarming ants, an Orc could find it.

Bilbo and Rhavaniel craned to look through cracks, to see how many Orcs were on the bridge and on the banks. They seemed to be everywhere.

"At least we got to say 'goodbye' this time." Rhavaniel whispered, tears in her eyes.

Bilbo held her hand. "Rhavaniel, if you trust me, I have a plan. I need you to hold tight to Thili, and don't let go of my hand. Close your eyes, and do not open them again until I tell you to. Can you do that?"

Rhavaniel nodded, and closed her eyes.

Bilbo slipped his other hand into his waistcoat pocket, and slipped on the Ring, just as the first Orc popped his head into the opening.

"Psssst, pass the light." the snaga called over his shoulder. His partner complied, and slipped in with two lanterns. The small, nimble Orcs with their hunched backs were the perfect pair to explore the cramped quarters. Bilbo watched as they shuffled off to one far corner, then the other.

Bilbo squeezed Rhavaniel's hand tight as the Orcs moved closer. The Orcs passed them on either side, brushing against Rhavaniel in the darkness. She stifled a gasp, and kept her eyes closed as promised.

"There's somethin' in here - I can feel it." the first Orc said.

"Just rot and rats' nests." said the other.

Bilbo carefully pulled Rhavaniel away, closer to the side the Orcs has just searched. Thili let out a little cough, and everyone froze.

"You heard that?"

"Aye."

The Orcs shuffled back to Bilbo. Thinking fast, Bilbo nudged one of the packs with his foot.

"Look!"

The Orcs opened it, and held up the light to view the contents.

"Bones!"

Bilbo let loose with a moan, "Whooooooh."

"There's ghosts down here!" and the Orcs scrambled to exit the bridge.

Bilbo slipped off the Ring, and released Rhavaniel's hand. She opened her eyes, and they listened to the argument taking place above them.

They could not make out the words. They heard a shriek and another splash as an Orc was thrown off the bridge and into the rapids below.

"I'm sorry, Rhavaniel. I mean no disrespect." Bilbo quickly unbundled her parents bones, and spread them out on the planks. Rhavaniel still clutched the bones of Thrain in a ragged sack. Bilbo quietly crawled with Rhavaniel and Thili to a far corner of the under bridge, and waited.

With a rip and a shower of splinters, the bridgeboards above were torn away. The light of lanterns came down from above, and Bilbo and Rhavaniel could see Golog towering over the hole.

"Close your eyes." Bilbo whispered, and once more slipped on the Ring and disappeared from sight with Rhavaniel and Thili.

Golog leaned into the space between bridges, and looked around with his light. His eyes fell upon the bones.

"Elf." he said. Golog knew this was not an unusual find. Those Elves may have been hiding from the raid two years ago, succumbed to wounds or drowned. It looked like water frequently rose above the old bridge bottom.

Rhavaniel began to shake when she heard Golog's voice, but she held on to Bilbo and kept her eyes closed. Golog thrust his torch into all four corners of the bridge gap, seeing nothing.

Golog stood up on the bridge. He should have been satisfied that he had heard nothing but wind, or water, or a harmless and useless non-Dwarf ghost. But something about this place pulsed with a dark, desirable power. He could not leave if he wanted to.  
"Riders coming!" an Orc shouted. Golog looked to the south and saw them - Khamûl and two other Wraiths whose names were lost to history.

"Kneel!" Golog ordered his Orcs. He would meet Khamûl as an equal, but would show proper deference when it came to underlings.

Khamûl and the other Wraiths drew their horses to the base of Red Vineyard Bridge.

"Stand aside!" Khamûl hissed.

This was unexpected. Golog had last been told by Sauron that Khamûl hunted the One Ring. What was Khamûl doing in Rumenya Halya, without so much as a warning or a proper greeting? Golog would never barge into Dol Guldur in such fashion.

"By what authority?" Golog demanded.

"We serve the same Master." Khamûl snarled back. "I come for what is His."

"You know the borders of my lands, and you are deep within them. If Sauron's property be here, then I will deliver it to him."


End file.
